A Flipside
by Out Live a Lie
Summary: As Elphaba, who has taken up teaching, and Glinda, who lives the life of luxury that she was always expected to have, meet once more and their relationship grows the social unrest in Oz threatens to make its' presence known. Gelphie. Bookverse. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not sure why I need to write this, it's obvious I own nothing.**

**Rating – T(?)**

**Fandom – Wicked.**

**Pairing – Gelphie.**

**Summary – Oneshot set in an AU future if Elphaba and Glinda had not gone to the Emerald City. Gelphie.**

**Creative criticism is _greatly_ appreciated. I cannot improve without it! If you have any please leave it in a review or a PM on or do it through my Tumblr. Whichever is best for you.**

**This is mostly book based though there might be some musicalverse sneaking in somewhere.**

**I'm still not sure what this is, I just started writing and this one shot happened, to me it feels more like a chapter from a larger story, who knows I might extended it at some point. So yeah, I _would_ call it a character story but that would just be an excuse for the fluff (sort of) and little plot.**

* * *

><p>Shiz had changed little in the past twenty years. It felt as if only yesterday she had roamed these very streets and walked the corridors of Crage hall. But that was, in truth, a lifetime ago no matter how she felt.<p>

They had opened the Conservatory only a few weeks prior, not enough time to gauge the impact of it. Even so something had compelled Glinda to make another visit to the University town, perhaps she merely wished to spend some more time upon thoughts of a happier time full of innocence and mirth.

Still, whatever the reason, she had found herself travelling for the two or so hours it took to get to Shiz unaccompanied. How she had managed that one she still did not know.

Okay perhaps she had told a few white lies and distracted the girl who normally travelled with her with a distortion of the truth.

Oh well, just as long as no one worries. She thought knowing full well there would be a steady building of anxiety the longer she was away. Perhaps she should feel more concerned?

As she found her attention drawn to the familiar front of Crage Hall a gaggle of girls blundered past, their eyes seemed to linger on her face, halting her breath. And then, just like that, the eyes slid away and the girls continued on their joyous way.

It felt almost foreign, the feeling of anonymity. In the City she could barely move for the wont of constant recognition. Sometimes she wished she could just melt away and be forgotten.

A few people had of course acknowledged her, or perhaps they had only taken her to be someone of worth due to her clothing and accessories. Which was as fashionable as always of course.

It was as she was walking towards the Suicide canal that someone careless stormed past, dangerously close to splashing her dress with mud. She stopped to give her skirts the once over, the carmine material was blessedly fine. As her head rose she caught sight of someone else heading in the same direction as the ruffian. Someone familiar.

Someone remarkably familiar.

Ignoring the boy that had trampled past, (he was probably long gone by then), she took few brisk steps towards the figure now in her sights.

"Elphie? Elphaba!" She called out, the tall figure turned, a smile spread across Glinda's face as she realised she had been correct. Not that there was much room for confusion.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said once she had reached the taller woman, "I thought you would be back in Munchkinland doing Eminent...things."

The now stationary woman's lip curled into a smile of recognition.

"Good to see you are as eloquent as always."

Glinda moved her handbag into a more comfortable position.

"Nice to see you just as hypercritical as always."

Elphaba smiled fully, shifting the bag strap crossing her chest in a move that was almost self-conscious.

"It took a lot of negotiating and perception on my part but I managed to wiggle out of it in the end, in a way." Elphaba had never been keen on her birthright, Glinda remembered, in fact she had never been keen on anything she felt she was being forced into, which was most things. "I managed to gain a teaching post here, completely unintentional I assure you, but there are certain benefits."

"And Nessarose?" She had never gotten on too well with the younger Thropp, their personalities did not fit together too well and in truth she had never tried too hard to form some kind of bond with her. There was no need when she had Elphaba. Even so it was basic manners to ask after ones acquaintances. Particularly if that acquaintance was related to her present company.

"She is well. I'll have to return eventually, whenever Nanny chooses to leave that is. I doubt that will be for decades yet." It came as no surprise that Nanny was still alive and kicking, "Until then I can remain here teaching."

"Life sciences I presume," Glinda then added in a lower tone of voice, "it only just occurred to me, the oddity of you teaching here of all places. After...after all that happened." She did not wish to stumble over her words; she still did not know how to touch upon _that_ particular subject. Glinda remembered that time clearly, it had taken all of force to keep Elphaba from running off to do something stupid. She herself was almost swept up in spectacle of it all, by now she felt as if she had always found it near impossible not to be caught up in the full force of Elphaba and her unsurpassed levels of stubbornness. Even now a part of her wished to cling desperately to her friend so as to not lose her again. Not that she had truly lost her before.

It brought back memories of rushed embraces in darkened corners, muffled cries into pillows in the dead of night.

The very recollections caused her cheeks to heat to an undignified pink.

Elphaba did not notice.

"So may I ask why the oh-so lovely Lady Glinda has graced us with her presence. I suppose it has something to do with that monstrosity they just finished building across the way."

"I would appreciate if you did not refer to our Conservatory that way," Glinda said with a faux pout, "We paid for its creation to encourage the performance of the finer arts. I distinctly remember _you _had an extraordinary talent for singing. And of course I had such happy memories of that area. Of our time here with our friends. I felt I had to immortalise the area, to protect it."

"So you protected the area by building on it. An interesting contradiction."

Glinda gently slapped Elphaba's arm, "You mean thing you."

Elphaba smirked, it was amazing how quickly they fell back into their old routine, "Personally I believe coming here to learn art and music is a waste of time and skill, still I understand your sentiments, though you could have done it a better way. If you used your brain that is."

Glinda pouted and slapped Elphaba's arm once more, harder this time. Elphaba merely laughed boisterously in her direction, which drew the attention of a group of students walking past.

"I always thought you were more interested in architecture then music and art. Anyway." Elphaba said with a smoothing of her skirts. "Should someone of your status really be wandering around on your own? Who knows what Big Bads are lurking in the corners." Elphaba grinned, her unusual sharp teeth showing.

"I think I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sure you can my Dear." Elphaba folded her arms as a certain familiar look crossed her face, "Enough about the lack of excitement in my life. How have you been?" Was she imagining the note of barely noticeable concern in Elphaba's tone? Probably. Hope did things like that.

"It has turned out to not be that bad, on my part at least, I think perhaps on he's as well." Glinda tilted her head, the curls of her hair barely brushing her shoulders, "It is a marriage of mutual benefits."

The taller woman raised an eyebrow but said no more. She had always been so insightful.

"And you?" Glinda asked in apprehension, "How is your personal life, besides what you have told me?"

"I thought we just relieved ourselves of this topic. Well not much, I am married –

She was interrupted by the bell ringing in the clock tower.

Glinda could not help the annoyance that crossed her features as she turned to face the blasted tower. She should not be surprised Elphaba had married, she had so many qualities that would knock anyone of their feet. Even her surliness was charming.

"Maybe we can meet for a late lunch, this is my last lecture of the day. It finishes at three," Glinda turned back to the other woman a little bit shocked at the suggestion, Elphaba cast her gaze to the clock towering in the distance, "Unless you need to return home."

Really? What kind of decision was that?

"I can delay my return, you know what they say about the Emerald City, it never sleeps. The trains run almost constantly, thank goodness they finally finished the tracks a few years ago."

"I'll meet you at the café we used to frequent. Near what is now Railway square."

"The one on the corner by that building with the lovely transoms?"

Elphaba nodded her head, already rushing off, the action was so reminiscent of their combined youth that Glinda could not help the broad smile that spread across her face.

* * *

><p>Glinda spent her time wandering around the rest of the campus she had access to. Little else had changed. A bit of modernisation here and there (completely tacky in her opinion), but little else.<p>

She could have waited in the café for the hour until Elphaba was finished, but the plans were for a 'late lunch', she would save herself so they could eat together. Like old times.

Glinda found her face encompassed by a shaky smile, knowing Elphaba she would not eat anything at all, she had always eaten so little. It had always worried her.

She left the area around Crage hall at a slow pace; there was no need to rush. She arrived at the meeting place in question a half an hour or so early and as such went for a looping walk around the streets. She was pleasantly surprised to so many of the business that had been there when she was at University were still very much in trade. Back in the City shops were constantly closing down, usually the newer businesses, of course it never took long for something else to open up in its' place. Though things seemed to be growing steadily worse lately.

The distant toll of a bell signalled the third hour and as Glinda rounded the corner to stand by the door of the tearoom she spotted Elphaba making her way down the street, her brow creased in concentration.

She was shocked by the feeling of relief that washed over her at the sight of her friend. Odd, she knew she would turn up. Perhaps there was still some part of her afraid of being abandoned, truly a ridiculous feeling, especially for someone of her age.

She was not a child any longer.

Elphaba reached her side and moved straight to the door to enter the tearoom.

They made their way to a table in the corner, they were only sitting down for a few moments when a waitress walked up to them. Elphaba ordered with no hesitation and they were soon left on their own.

"So," Glinda queried after fiddling in her bag for a few nervous moments, "Why have I not heard from you since we left Shiz? I penned you a letter or two. I thought you had positively disappeared."

"I got the first one, I did reply. I supposed you never got it." Elphaba sounded unsurprised, but little ever fazed her.

"In truth I did move to the City only a few months after University." A rough time, so many changes, it had been frightful.

"You could have sent another from your new home." Of course that was true. Glinda peered out the window, the café and that particular table offered a wonderful view of the square. Though now the train station towered in the background taking away some of its' quaintness.

"Well...you know. I was busy with everything that came with the move. I guess I forgot."

"Maybe the noble Arduennas saw no reason to forward their daughter a letter from a green woman." Elphaba did not hold any malice in her words in spite of the harshness of them.

"They did not know you were. And they would not do that."

The waitress returned and placed their orders on their table and disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

"What? We were friends? Or something else?" Elphaba knew what she had meant, she reached forward to take her drink and slide Glinda's towards her. She did the same with the plates, "I'm not sure whether that is just you saving face or a genuine act of affection."

"Affection? How could I not saying that be seen as affection?" Why had she said nothing? Surely that would have been her first move when they were roomed at the start of the first year.

"As in you did not see _need_ to mention it."

"Oh I see." That did make an odd sort of sense.

She picked up her drink and took a sip, sweet tea, and knowing Elphaba her drink was bitter Coffee, Glinda could personally not stomach the stuff. Even the smell was off-putting.

"You can eat you know, I know your upper-class manners, conversation can come after."

"You aren't exactly lower class Elphie." Glinda said just as she dug into the strawberries, cream and biscuit with relish. She had not eaten such a thing in a long time in spite of her love of the food. But everyone deserved a treat every now and then. Even someone who needed to watch their figure.

"The reactions of the students must be tiresome."

Elphaba shrugged, "When you have been treated a certain way your whole life you just turn to ignore it." A smile spread across the other woman's face, "And of course I can always threaten them with extra work or a failing grade."

"Tough skin." Glinda quotes, "I would love to be able to be like you. But really Elphie, failing them? Isn't that a bit harsh." She said as she tried her best not to scrape the china plate.

"Of course I would not really do that. And remember if anyone says anything against you point them in my direction. Not that anyone could possibly have anything bad to say. Not about perfect Galinda Arduenna." Her sarcasm was at odds with the kindness of her words, how did she manage to insult and compliment in one fell swoop?

Just as her plate was cleared she heard the telltale sound of a plate being slid across the table, she wordlessly took Elphaba's portion.

"Now don't you try to flatter me, I remember what you used to say. Empty head indeed." Glinda waved her fork sending a globule of cream flying and smiled at the resulting laugh from Elphaba.

Glinda quickly finished off the second plate feeling more than a little full but satisfied all the same.

"Well you did not exactly prove me wrong at first. Just _how_ many hours did you spend curling that lovely hair of yours?"

Glinda pulled a mock look of irritation which quickly crumbled into a small laugh of her own.

Now that made Elphaba's smile grow.

Glinda laid her hand upon Elphaba's, revelling in the simple contact. The warmth that came from such a slight contact was bewildering; even so she still noted the lack of warm metal beneath her digits.

"I thought you said you were married?" Glinda said before she had the time to think over the matter.

You were supposed to try not to overact about it Glinda. She reminded herself.

"I am." Elphaba moved her free hand to retrieve something from her pocket. At first she thought she was retrieving her wedding ring, which she would surely place somewhere safe while working. But the item Elphaba retrieved was a small badge, she held it up to the left side of her chest, were it would normally be fixed.

The sometimes slow moving clogs that made up Glinda's mind clicked into place and sped up, "You are married to your job." She said in realisation, "I could see it no other way."

She tried in vain to cover up her resulting grin.

"Nor would I my Sweet."

Glinda felt her cheeks heat at the use of _that_ particular term of endearment.

She felt the softness of Elphaba's knuckles on the side of her face, brushing an errant curl of hair back into place.

Elphaba retreated back to her side of the table and took a causal sip from her drink. It always impressed her how Elphaba could be so calm and almost ignorant to the possible, or actual, reactions of people before, and around, her.

Glinda could not help the wistful feeling building inside her, how well she knew the mind and body of the person before.

"It's getting late."

She turned to the window to her right, time had really flown, this fact was further reinforced when she found her drink to be extremely lukewarm. And mostly full. She scrunched her nose up in disgust and laid the cup near the edge of the table.

"That is a shame, I suppose I should be on my way, I shouldn't want anyone to worry about me." In truth she could care less about what they thought at that present moment. What they thought ever again.

Elphaba placed her empty cup down, dabbed her mouth with a napkin and stood. "I will walk you to the station."

Glinda smiled at that and hurried to stand, "I'll pay." She picked up her bag and rummaged around until she could extract the correct amount of money before Elphaba could even think about questioning her decision.

"I see you carry just as much as always."

"Shush you!"

Elphaba chuckled as Glinda placed the money on the table.

They exited into the late afternoon sun, Glinda looped her arm around Elphaba's and they set off on the short journey to the train station.

* * *

><p>The walk took all of three minutes, as they stopped in front of the entrance Glinda found herself somewhat lost. Elphaba had her head turned in the direction they had come from, the dying sun throwing her face into a pattern of shadows and a colour she could not quite describe.<p>

As she was distracted Glinda took that moment to place her hands on Elphaba's shoulders and, on her tip-toes, leant to place a kiss on the other woman's cheek. Only to change her mind at the last second and ended up laying it on the corner of her mouth instead. Perhaps she lingered too long for she felt Elphaba's mouth twitch, Glinda pulled away and attempted to cover the shy smile that had taken up residence on her face.

"Well, I hope we can meet again soon. Perhaps you could visit me? Lurline knows I could use the company, oh! I do not mean to be forceful it's just that it's been so long and –

"You are rambling." The smirk was not fully on her face.

Glinda blinked and threw the other woman another mock glare.

"I know what you are trying to say, but I am busy here." The smirk and playfulness on her face fell, well this only led to one option.

"Then I will have to make some excuses to come back." Glinda declared, her hands placed on her hips in a position that clearly amused Elphaba once more.

"I'm sure you will." Elphaba clasped her hand which was now hanging at her side and with a squeeze said, "Have a safe trip back."

Glinda grasped the warm hand tightly and then, after ensuring no one was around this time (she had gotten a _bit_ carried away before), leant upwards to place another goodbye kiss on the woman's cheek this time. Though of course she wished to place her lips elsewhere, but now was not the time, and Elphaba was never one for outwardly signs of affection. Sure she could hold her head or touch her face in an almost intimate way, but more than that she would run. Sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally.

And even if no one here recognised her she should have been trying her best not to risk raising another scandal. There was already one about why she and Sir Chuffrey had had no children. That was rather popular at that moment in time. Some of the reasons were rather humorous, others? Not so much.

"Looks like the train is in." And sure enough she heard the call of the train and the stampede of people disembarking from the vehicle.

Glinda released the hand still held tightly in her own, bid goodbye and turned to enter the train station. There was no need to look back; it would not be too long until she was travelling back there. Now she finally knew where Elphaba had disappeared off too she was not about to lose her again.

As she seat herself in the more private carriage and the train began to train pull away she cast her eye out of the window and saw Elphaba still standing in the dwindling light, she must have hesitated before deciding to follow her onto the platform. Glinda felt a smile spreading across her face and lifted her hand in a wave.

No, she would not let that happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to turn this one shot into a multi-chapter story, hence this chapter and the new synopsis.**

**The rating _may _change.**

**Now in future if there has been a long time since the last update and you are waiting for another chapter please do not think I have abandoned the story. I do not abandon stories, I have probably been swarmed with work and the like and have had little free time, but I will return. I have an ending written so this story is leading somewhere despite how it may seem.**

**Please remember constructive criticism is _very_ much appreciated. I cannot improve without it so please if there is anything I can do to improve my writing tell me. The same goes for any out-of-characterness and any errors relating to locations/names/or anything else.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"I have been alerted to your lone excursions." Now this was unexpected, Sir Chuffrey had normally left long before it came time for her early afternoon tea. He did not usually return till later in the evening.<p>

Glinda placed her cup down on to its saucer with a gentle _clink_.

She took her time showing him he had her attention, using the few short moments to word her reply. She knew sooner or later he would find out, she had not exactly disguised herself and stole away into the night.

"I do not see any problem with my using my free time for personal pursuits. Besides we _do _have an investment there."

"So it's Shiz you've been going to. Granted you can do with your time as you wish, but that still does not give you the right to do something so mindless." Sir Chuffrey loitered at the end of the table his broad size and drab, though expensive, clothing contrasting with plush and vivid furnishings of her private sitting room. His brow was furrowed as he stood fidgeting with the cufflinks on his sleeves.

"To be truthful I thought you would not notice, what with our schedules and all."

"Perhaps because you were less then truthful." He scratched at the hair on his chin, an action she had come to pair in him with a feeling of anxiousness or unease. "Your lady-in-waiting made me aware."

As soon as his eyes averted to the clock on the mantelpiece above the hearth, Glinda narrowed her eyes and shot them sideways to Miss Dithre who fiddled with the plate before her. The Help could be such annoyances, both in Sir Chuffrey's home and in his summer home.

Always gossiping. One would think with so much work to do they would have no time for all of that.

"As I have heard it you have made a significant number of trips up there, alone. I would hope this is just a phase." His voice clearly showed he did not believe that was the case.

Significant number of trips! Glinda thought with an internal roll of her eyes, how Elphaba of her.

It had only been a few trips, and they were not exactly fruitful, she had only seen Elphaba once. In hindsight she should have asked where she was staying or at least where to find her during the day, or even what her hours were for that matter. But, so intent in her decisions, those thoughts had not entered her mind. Not truly surprising, that was already occupied with other things. She could have done something proactive in looking for her, but there was some little niggle in her chest, something that pushed her back, like a force preventing her from moving forward. She vowed the next trip would be the one when she would overcome it.

"Well I will be going again. I was thinking of a trip one day soon."

"Again?" Sir Chuffrey's eyebrows drew even closer together, if he suspected anything he did not voice it, "You cannot keep wandering off on your own. It is not safe."

"I am capable of looking after myself." She slid her plate, bare save for a crust and a few crumbs, away from her, with little sound one of the Parlour maids began cleaning the table, "I do have a degree in sorcery."

"And I have one in finance, that does not mean I can defend myself with it."

"I do not suppose you would need to."

Sir Chuffrey was a bit old-fashioned, a bit long in the tooth as her parents would say, but he meant well. Of that there was no doubt.

"You will not be wandering around on your own; these days are no longer as safe as they were when I was younger. I am only doing what is best for you."

"I know Chuffrey Dear," he really did mean well it was just unfortunate that it made her feel more than a little exasperated.

"This is what your lady-in-waiting is paid for; it is not right for someone like you to wander about on your own, you are far too important to end up harmed in some way. You would not want that, correct?" It was a rhetorical question, she bit her tongue to prevent herself replying, she understood his sentiments but did he really need to force the point so much.

He fell silent, clearly he had said his piece, she was always one to take an opportunity when it presented its self.

"I assume you will be away on business all day. Even with your late start."

"I have a meeting with some key trades people from the Vinkus, odd I know but we must keep our options open, and later the usual clients. Nothing to worry about too much. I always thought this talk bored you?"

"I suppose it does rather," Glinda laughed flatly as Sir Chuffrey adjusted his cravat and cuff sleeves.

"You have no business today? No public speaking?"

"Sadly not."

"Ah, I would have heard wouldn't I?" He called for his hat. "We all hear when you speak."

If only that were true.

"I hate to go and leave you lonely," he laid a hand on her arm; "I know how you get."

He bid farewell, placed his hat on his head and left with little sound beside the scuff of his shoes on the smooth floor in the hallway.

The main door to the house opened and closed with little sound.

The clock ticked on, her thoughts went on, readjusting her skirts she spoke out, "Miss Dithre?"

The woman looked up from the book in her lap, where did that come from? "Yes Lady Glinda?"

"Can you have my things prepared for tomorrow morning, I fancy going on a trip and as you just heard you must come with me."

"Of course Lady Glinda."

* * *

><p>Glinda awoke during the early hours of the morning the following day, perhaps in part due to her retiring early the previous evening, and went about the usual morning routine. Her personal maid would run a bath, readied her clothes, help her dress and all that time swallowing preparation a lady went through every day to look prim, proper and deserving.<p>

Today was no different.

As she dusted herself carefully with power, waving of the maid who often went too over-the-top, a knock sounded on her door. With a nod of her head the maid, Murin, opened the door for her just as she was beginning the final touches to her face for the day.

"Everything is ready Lady Glinda."

It would be a pain to have Miss Dithre the ditherer traipsing along with her. But on the bright side she may have more luck building up the nerve to actively hunt for Elphaba rather than hoping for a chance meeting. With support she could conquer that bizarre force preventing her.

"Thank you Miss Dithre." With a smack of her lips Glinda was done. "I suppose we should be off now. You know what they say, the early bird catches the worm, or some old thing like that."

The woman bowed her head in greeting when their eyes met. Once she stood Glinda felt the weight of her travel cloak settle upon her shoulders, it was not that cold but she often found people would fuss over her. Murin fixed the clasp on the front, drawing the material close, and then hurried on with her work, starting first with the mess of cases and tubes on her vanity.

Miss Dithre had both their handbags in her grasp and yet still managed to hold the door open for her. They made their way out into the corridor and, after Glinda had paused to make sure she was all in check, walked down the carpeted stairs.

Sir Chuffrey pushed through the parlour doors as they stepped down into the foyer, he looked across at her, his eyebrows rising and eyes widening just a fraction, "What a surprise to see you up this early."

"I believe the last time was when I tried to cook you breakfast."

"You did your best." He said, his lips pressed into a thin smile. "You shouldn't have to dirty you hands with such duties."

"There is not much else I can – Never mind, that talk is far too serious for this time of day do you not think?"

With a few steps, the sounds of another pair of heels echoing behind her, Glinda stood in front of him.

He nodded his head sagely and smiled, this one a lot warmer then the last, down at her.

"I am glad you took my advice, now you can go enjoy yourself. But not too much, I can't have you damaging our account too much." He meant it as a joke, but he had never been too good at those.

"I will try Dear; have a nice day waffling on with other men about the state of the economy."

He released a small _ah!_ Sound as they stepped around him, turning back she saw him looking intently at her, his eyes glimmering with remembrance.

"That reminds me, the men I saw from the Vinkus yesterday." He stroked his chin as he gathered his thoughts, "One of them told me he was an old friend of yours."

At this Glinda looked lost, she could feel the small crease forming between her eyebrows, feeling that she shook her head slightly and smoothed her expression, "I do not recall –

There it was, a tug of memory, a name on the tip of her tongue.

Oh! Master Tigelaar." She said as the name came loose. "I do think the term 'friend' is a fraction too strong."

To put it straight, she had disliked him, sure she had spoken to him, even spent time with him but this had always been with the company of the rest of their circle of friends. Though she had never actively tried to befriend any of the boys, it was not proper for a lady to have male friends. Expect Crope, he was an exception, partly due to his father's connections with Sir Chuffrey among other things.

Well there was no need to waste her time on thoughts of him.

Sir Chuffrey seemed to agree, "Enjoy your day."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and bid farewell as she and her companion exited into the grounds where the carriage diver and footman awaited them.

* * *

><p>The trip from Mennipin square to the train terminus was uneventful despite the relatively long length of the carriage ride.<p>

When they finally boarded the train she had ended up with a carriage being cleared for her. She wanted no fuss but they refused to listen to her. Strange, people usually always listened to her, well when she demanded something she wanted, but as soon as she did not want something they thought she should have, she had no voice.

The whole thought was causing a weak throbbing sensation in her temple.

"Are you okay Lady Glinda?"

Glinda's hand fell back into her lap, she had not even realised she had been holding her head.

"Perfectly fine, I think the sun might be giving me a slight headache that is all."

Miss Dithre immediately stood up and pulled the curtains next to them shut.

"Thank you." Glinda said blandly, not at all bothered by the sun.

The carriage swayed, the unexpected movement always felt strange at first but it soon became unnoticeable, just like the sound of the engine. If there were stops between the City and Shiz it would surely become an irritating annoyance with all the halts and starts.

She was thankful there were none.

Miss Dithre wrung her hands, her eyes focusing on the slightly worn carpeting, "May – erm. May I ask why we are going to Shiz of all places; I would think there was very little in a University town for someone like you."

"I am planning on meeting a female friend of mine, part of the reason I thought I would need no company. But for a reason. I would say I am just relieving memories of my youth." Glinda replied simply.

Miss Dithre nodded gingerly.

"I have just reached that time in my life." Glinda added as she retrieved a hand mirror from her bag and rechecked her makeup, forcing herself not to frown at the creases forming around her eyes and mouth.

With the snap of the mirror case she let the conversation draw to a close.

Miss Dithre's eyes still darted about for awhile afterwards before she pulled out whatever book it was that she had been reading for the past week or so.

* * *

><p>"It has not changed much, has it?"<p>

By now, around noon or some similar time, they had reached the main office on campus, a building Glinda had rarely seen. To get there they had to, embarrassingly enough, ask for directions, but now they were there things would go smoothly.

"Your friend is a student?"

"Of course not. We were students together however. She works here now."

Miss Dithre nodded her head as she always did.

They made their way inside to be greeted by a tastefully decorated room. Glinda made her way across the smooth floor as confidently as she could manage considering the circumstances. Would it seem odd? Should she even be doing this? Surely it just made her seem like a lovelorn teenager grasping desperately for...for something.

The girl behind the large desk kept her head down, busy scribbling something on a sheet of paper.

"Good afternoon, miss?" The young woman looked up as she said the last word, her eyes widening considerably when she saw her.

Miss Dithre stepped beside her, her head lifted higher than normal, her shoulders pulled straight. She was always like this when she performed her duties, when they involved others that is.

"Hello. Lady Glinda is looking for a friend of hers, a Miss...

"Thropp."

"Err," the woman shifted through some papers on the desk before looking up at her without fully raising her head,

"She should be in, it's currently her office hours, I think. She used to teach me." She was leafing through some great book now, her eyes moving rapidly as her lips pursed and brow creased, "I'll need to get someone else; I don't really know where everything is. Sorry."

Affirming that she would not be long, she scurried off.

They were eventually directed to a building not too far away, she recognised it as the old science and history building. Obviously it made sense Elphaba would be there, but she had rarely been in that building and it had been so long it could have easily have been moved or changed around in some way. So she had not looked there.

Once inside she walked down the corridor until she reached the seventh door on the ground floor.

"It was the seventh door right Miss Dithre?" She asked when she saw the doors were clear of any nameplates beside numbers. She knew what she had been told but felt that familiar smidgen of doubt at the back of her mind telling her she was wrong, that she had misheard. She bore her eyes intensely into the plain wood of the door.

Was this odd of her? She thought again.

"I believe that was right."

"Good." Taking a breath Glinda raised her hand and tapped it against the wood twice.

The silence seemed smothering as she waited for some sign of response.

None came.

Realising she may not have knocked hard enough she tried again, Miss Dithre fretted over the state of her hands if she were to knock that hard again. Glinda waved her off.

"Come in!"

And Glinda did just that.

"I wasn't expecting an appointment, I –

Elphaba looked up, her glasses slipping slightly down her nose as her eyebrows rose up, this was a rarity. A shocked Elphaba.

"Could you fit any more books in here?" Glinda asked with a dauntless show of teeth, still blocking the doorway.

Slipping back, ignoring her nerves and worries seemed so easy in that moment. Thank Lurline that oppressive force from the other trips had dissipated. At least she hoped it had.

"If you weren't taking up room, yes." Elphaba said with a quirk of her brow and a softening of her features.

"That was a weaker comeback then I expected," she really had surprised her.

"I would ask how you found my office but there's probably no need, I'm sure you just stretched your feminine wiles as always."

"I did not know you wore glasses. No. You definitely did not, I would have remembered."

"I didn't need to before. Don't you have a job to do?" Elphaba slipped her glasses off, a sure sign she was not about to jump back into work, "Oh wait."

"Are you not going to offer me a seat?"

Elphaba's look spoke volumes. Glinda stepped into the small and crowed office, removing her cloak as she went, and pulled the chair opposite her old friend out and sat, which was no easy feat with the dress she was wearing that day.

Now she was here she actually did not know what to do. She would not let this show of course; she would never let it show.

That train of thought disappeared as she saw Elphaba's face freeze for a second before falling completely as she looked over her shoulder.

Elphaba placed her glasses back on.

"Sorry I did not see your companion. I can only spare a few moments." That did not seem the case a moment before; perhaps Elphaba's attitude had shifted because she wanted to speak to her on her own. A thought that caused a fluttering feeling of hope in her breast.

How childish of her.

Miss Dithre pulled a chair out of somewhere and sat down in the corner, her book already open and her fingers twitching along the pages. Glinda almost felt guilty, when she met friends in the city they would converse with one another and their ladies-in-waiting all chatted away with one another, of course Elphaba had no one of the sort. And so the woman was very much alone.

Glinda returned her gaze to Elphaba who looked over the top of her glasses expectantly at her.

"I must apologise for turning up unexpectedly, I came for a day away from the city and thought I would check up on you."

"I'm surprised to see you have so much free time on your hands; I suppose that is partly due to you having no children to care for. I always thought you make a great mother."

Glinda felt an odd twist in her chest at the easiness that Elphaba spoke of such things; one would think having known her so well and known she was prone to such directness would lessen the blow so to speak. But then how much did they really know of one another, three years out of almost forty was hardly anything, barely a blink in the eye of time. And yet it stayed with her so strongly, so clearly that it felt as if only yesterday.

Since when had she ever been poetic? Even if that poetry was poor.

"We are trying," Glinda said with a bit of force, "and you know I would not, I cannot handle children, all that energy and mess. I would hand them off to the nearest nanny I would think. No. I was always of the mind that you would be the one to make a good mother."

Elphaba's brow pulled low at this and the book she had been moving hit the desk with a solid _thump_, "If we all had the same opinion then the world would be bland."

Point proved, Elphaba was always the more poetic one. Or was that a metaphor, she really was poor at all this.

More stark white papers were stirred on the desk before her, black blemishes dotted the burgundy wood were ink had fallen from Elphaba's quill. Glinda's eyes focused on them, her lip curling down, completely out of her control.

"I'm sorry our chat has to be cut short but I have work to do as you can see," When Glinda's eyes met Elphaba's she saw a glimpse of disappointment, Elphaba as a whole could be hard to read but she quickly learnt when she met her that her eyes gave her away if you knew what to look for.

"We should have arranged something." Her mouth curved upwards as she went through the itinerary in her mind's eye. "I am coming back on the twenty-fourth day of this month."

Miss Dithre's head rose at this.

"We'll meet at the old tearoom at, say, Noon? I have a half day."

"You have so many breaks."

"No, I just get my plans and work done straight away." Elphaba was going to say more, possibly tease her about how she had always left her work until it was on the brink of being too late, but she added no more. At first, admittedly, Glinda had been quite the slacker, but she had improved.

"Safe journey."

Glinda stood re-clasping her cloak and heard movement behind her.

"Hopefully, I look forward for a proper catch-up next time Elp – Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba lifted her quill from its holder, another quirk to her brow told Glinda she was smirking.

"And you Lady Glinda."

She shut the door as quietly as she could as they left.

Walking along the panelled halls of the building Glinda turned to her companion.

"I must apologise about the shortness, you probably never made it past a page." Miss Dithre eyes were wide, wider than normal, her face paler to, "Still that was not so difficult was it?"

"She's green!"

Her normally reserved voice almost reverberated of the walls.

"And you're old."

"Not that old." She all but wailed. How utterly grating.

Perhaps I'm a bit too cruel to her, Glinda thought before reminding herself that most of the Help helped themselves to anything they thought they could get away with. Besides they were paid! Miss Dithre had an allowance for Lurline's sake, not to mention part of the reason Miss Dithre was her lady-in-waiting was to find a suitable husband. As soon as that was done she would be away and Glinda would have to start the arduous task of finding another companion.

Or someone would do it for her, whichever was easier.

"I was only joking."

As they stepped outside and Miss Dithre had regained some sense of her normal composure Glinda saw that barely half an hour had passed. She could not seem too obvious.

"I think we shall have a bite to eat, a little wander and then head back."

Her companion nodded even though she had little say in the matter.

And with that Glinda lifted her head high and strolled along the path to see what else of interest she could find.


	3. Chapter 3

**May have to shift that bookverse claim more toward booksical after this chapter. Or maybe not. You tell me.**

**This chapter came out sooner then I planned, due to that I am worried there may be a lot of mistakes, please tell me if you see any! As always constructive criticism is _very_ much appreciated.**

**Thank you, and if I don't get another chapter in before Christmas have a great one!**

* * *

><p>With a delicate motion she dusted her herself with glitter, leaving a mild shimmer of light across her skin. She paused. Then added a bit to the top of her chest for good measure.<p>

Murin fussed about with her hair.

"Careful with those pins." She said as one came perilously close to scraping her scalp.

"Sorry Lady Glinda." The girl squeaked out in her high voice, the pitch of which often grew and fell as she spoke. It could be grating at times.

This was a similar, but not identical, situation to the day before, only then they had been in a rush. The Wizard had abruptly decided a speech was in order, and who better to deliver it then one of the most popular figureheads. She could no longer remember the exact moment that she had became a spokesperson for the Wizard, she could not even remember expressing interest in working for him. Not that she worked for him, not exactly.

It had been some awfully droll speech about stiff upper lips and how they should all march onwards regardless of all the rumours circulating. The main ones were all about the now seceded Munchkinland, she had to sooth the listening public, insist that the belief that there was a increasing threat from the country was false and how everything was perfectly in the control of the wizard. The separation had happened a significant amount of time ago but the public were getting increasingly worried of an invasion or an assault, not to mention the increasing price of grain and its products, the locations of the great lakes. It worried them all. And she was the one to calm their nerves. The one to assert that they would have to make sacrifices, small sacrifices, before things would get better.

And they would get better.

The Wizard was fixing everything as she recited the speech, and even now while she thought back on it.

It was a complicated situation, that was why it was taking the Wizard so long.

She still did not know how to feel about Nessarose's political move, it did not seem a thing that wholly religious girl from University could do. It would cause suffering, surely her God would frown on that. Lurline would, she cared for all life on Oz.

She had to remind herself she never really knew the younger Thropp that well.

And people changed.

Some not for the better.

Today was a new day, and luckily the day she and Elphaba had arranged to meet. The very thought had put a bounce in her step when she awoke and now caused a pent up feeling of excitement to build within her.

A few more careful tugs on her curls and the maid was done.

Her hand hovered over a velour puff, hesitating before picking it up. She attempted to brush of as much glitter as she could.

"Why the fuss Lady Glinda?" The girl asked in her squeaky voice.

"Well," she focused her brushing particularly on the top her chest, what was she thinking, "I must be seen to be keeping myself in tiptop condition, even with all these worries."

"There's no reason to worry though." Glinda was not entirely sure Murin understood what she was referring to; she probably thought she was referring to conditions in their home or something else unimportant in the grand scheme of Oz. It was a small world to those that lived where they worked.

A small world to her now she thought about it. But she was a spokesperson, she was abreast of events, above the general public in knowledge.

And really, what was there to worry about?

"Of course there is not." Rogue Munchkin guerrillas, the thought was quite laughable, so much it could be seen as absurd.

Satisfied she had removed most of the glitter Glinda placed the puff back on its small tray to the left of the mirror, "Now be a dear and fetch me my travel cloak, the thinner one, it does not appear to be as nippy today."

Murin hurried away to do just that as Glinda rearranged her hair by just a fraction. At least the girl listened to her; others would have insisted she wrap up 'just in case'. Even at school she would find herself scolded for picking appearance over health, but surely she was not still like that now? From what she had seen it was generally warmer that day.

Glinda stood and took one last glance into her mirror to make sure everything was just right.

The dark wine coloured material of her cloak was settled on her shoulders and the silver coloured clip fastened.

"Have a good day."

"I am sure I will." Glinda tried to hold back her smile, just in case it widened too much.

The girl bowed her head before disappearing into her bathroom to begin her cleaning duties.

* * *

><p>When they left the terminus Glinda stopped in her steps, Miss Dithre walked forward a few feet before it hit her that she was alone.<p>

Her head twitched to the side just slightly as she walked back to her, "Is something wrong? Do you want to go back to the City?" There was thread of hope in the woman's words.

"No." Glinda turned to meet the woman's eyes, hardening her gaze and squaring her shoulders. Trying to look as imposing as she could, "But I would like to see my friend alone. So we can catch up properly."

"But Sir Chuffrey said –

"I will not be alone. I will be with a friend." Maybe she should have told Sir Chuffrey that, maybe he would have allowed her to go on her on. Even with the small period of time that she would have been alone. Why had she not said anything?

Oh right. She had only met Elphaba once at that point.

Well, things are different now. Maybe I should say something next time.

"But it is not proper."

Proper. Manners. Etiquette.

She narrowed her eyes, Miss Dithre stumbled on her next words, "It...it would not be right."

"You could meet your future husband on these very streets, how will it look if you are fussing after me."

"Good I should think." In spite of her strong words there was a quaver of something in her tone, a weakness in her stern expression.

"Go look at the sights, have something to eat. Hell," the word sounded foreign coming from her mouth, "go see a show at the Philosophy Club, for all I care. I would think they would have some day time events. Or something."

"You've never been there I should think. I should hope not. It's an awful place. I told you when we were here last."

She did not know she had attended Shiz. Nor did she remember being told anything relating to Shiz.

Oh well.

"It is not as if you are not going to get paid, you have you allowance, I will even give you some extra to spend away on this day as you wish."

"I'm not short of money."

"It is not as if Miss Elphaba has any contacts with men that will interest you. It will all be terribly droll I can assure you. And like I just said, you may meet someone today. You are near the bad end of marriage ability; it would not be much longer –

Miss Dithre's shoulders gave a lurch, her breath coming out in a long sigh, "As you wish."

Was she detecting disappointment? Miss Dithre _did_ enjoy showing of whom she was the companion to. And yet a few moments prior she was all for returning to the City.

Oh well, no need to worry over that. She had gotten what she wanted.

A cart rumbled across the cobbles opposite, Glinda watched its' path as a thought struck her.

"And if you tell Sir Chuffrey again –

Miss Dithre shook her head rapidly, her nerves showing in her voice once more, "I didn't tell him the first time. I, erm, told the butler, sort of."She rubbed her hand along her arm, her eyes staring intently at the floor. "Who told Sir Chuffrey's valet."

"Well do not go telling him either."

Glinda took a few steps forward saying over shoulder, "We will meet back here at, say, the forth hour."

Miss Dithre's forehead creased but she still nodded hesitantly, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her hands twisted around one another rapidly as Glinda bid farewell, faced forward once more, and headed off to find Elphaba.

* * *

><p>Elphaba was waiting exactly where she had said a few weeks prior, her thin frame bundled up in a way that foretold of rain. Despite her clothing, when Glinda moved to enter the <em>café Elphaba shook her head, insisting that instead they go for a walk along the Suicide Canal. Having not felt the groan of hunger yet Glinda was thankful for this. Her figure was even more thankful.<em>

_Without prompt Glinda looped her arm through Elphaba's._

"No company today." Elphaba stated rather than asked as the built up area gave way to patches of green along the banks of the canal.

"I sent her off to some tearoom or the Philosophy Club or something." Glinda waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm not that surprised you got rid of her. Though that place is not somewhere you should send someone. Or go." Elphaba frowned down at her, mockingly she hoped. She had only wanted to go in her naivety and drunkenness, "Tibbet was never the same after that, or so they say."

The trees were shredding their leaves, the lack of rain in the past week or so resulted in the comforting sound of crunching leaves beneath her heels. That was something they did not get in the City.

"He took ill." Surely she knew. "He ended up residing in Cloisters of Saint Glinda when we were...we must have been in our twenties."

"Ended up? He died." Elphaba said, it sounded more like a statement than a question, or that is what Glinda hoped.

"I accompanied Crope on a few of his visits to see him, I believe he needed the support, but they stopped, it made me so sad to see him so weak. I think Crope may have continued to visit but I really can't say for sure, we used to go on trips around the city together but they have become rather rare after poor Tibbet's death."

"After hearing what happened that night at the Philosophy Club one could say he brought it upon himself." Upon her eyes meeting Glinda's shocked expression Elphaba stared back and stated simply, "I didn't say I was one of those people. Nor that I wasn't."

"Must everything be vague and cryptic with you?" Glinda felt her grip tighten on the Elphaba's cloth covered arm.

"Are the lakes full and the sky empty?"

Glinda shook her head. Really!

And just like that the grim topic was brushed away to be buried amongst cobwebs and books.

More greenery surrounded them now, and the shadows of the University buildings looming behind the trees.

The other woman said nothing about her appearance, not that she expected her to. Elphaba never cared for it, but still. It would be nice to be acknowledged.

Oh dear, I really have become used to receiving compliments everywhere I go. Glinda thought, not that disturbed by her realisation.

Elphaba pulled them to a stop, or rather she halted her steps jarring Glinda both backwards and out of her thoughts.

Elphaba untangled their limbs and walked from the path to the grass beside it. Dropping her body onto the gentle slope of grass that formed a hill, on the side of the path opposite the canal of course, Elphaba looked up with her dark eyes and said, without the smallest hint of sarcasm, "Would you like me to offer you my cloak, my lady?"

"Hah." Glinda replied with an indifferent expression, it was a bit colder in Shiz then back in the City, too chilly for her to take her own cloak off. So instead she folded the material, as best as she could when it was attached around her neck, so it protected her behind and at least a part of her dress as she sat down.

It was not the most comfortable arrangement and most definitely not something she would have done a few week prior, it was strange how free felt around Elphaba. How capable too.

"The river will be freezing over in a few more weeks; do you remember how everyone used to try skating on it when it did?"

"Too dangerous a hobby in my opinion. You hit a weak spot and in you go, or you end up falling head over heels and go sliding across to the other side." Elphaba mouth twitched, almost as if she was trying to prevent herself from grinning.

"I was tripped."

Elphaba laughed, a harsh sound that had been known to send chills down people's spines. But never Glinda's, not even when she convinced herself the woman was a curse. Back when she had a 'Gah' at the beginning of her name.

That time did not even feel part of her life anymore, it was as if she had been outside a window watching a young girl, who looked so much like her, prance around, spread vicious rumours and do all those other things teenage girls did.

The only sound for the following few minutes were that of the rustling leaves on the nearby trees, a shriek of a girl in the distance, the quack of a duck as it drifted slowly along the water before them.

It was almost peaceful, if not for the bite of cold at her exposed extremities, the sun had only moved a fraction but it was enough to drop the temperature to just about bearable.

Glinda almost did not want the peacefulness broken. But like all boundaries Elphaba felt obliged to cross it. And like other times not always in a pleasant way.

"I heard about your last speech."

"My. If I didn't know better I could think you were stalking me."

"I think you may have that the wrong way around." She could have left it there, perhaps laughed at Glinda's attempted joke, but no. This was Elphaba after all, "Do you really believe all the rubbish you spiel?"

"Well when you put it like that."

"Truthfully." Glinda continued watching the water even though she could feel the heat of Elphaba's gaze on the side of face, could just abour see her movement as she leant forward, hands resting on her knees. "You are speaking the Wizard's words, he is the one who passed and wrote such constricting laws. He is the one turning a population of Oz into a scapegoat. One day he will know what he has done."

"But he is trying to fix things." Glinda responded, not really knowing, or liking, what Elphaba was implying. Her gaze had fallen to her lap, the cold felt as if it was gripping her heart. Freezing to the point of pain. She cared for Elphaba, their time apart had not changed that, perhaps it had even made those feelings stronger. But at times like this she was on the verge of wondering why.

"Just for a certain group. Not for everyone."

"How did this conversation turn so serious?" Knowing Elphaba would use what she said as an even larger jumping off point, Glinda quickly added, "That was rhetorical."

Glinda pulled at a loose thread on her cloak.

"Why did Nessarose do that?" Another tactic, Elphaba may refuse to leave heavy subjects but she would sway to another if the direction was changed. Or perhaps she merely did that to entertain Glinda, knowing how quickly she tired of weighing topics. Even so she would always find a way back, maybe not during the same period of time, maybe not even during the same week, but she still would find a way to worm that topic back in to her life. Would continue to do so until she received an answer that satisfied her.

"The separation of Munchkinland. To be frank I do not know, and don't really care. I love my sister, of that there is no doubt, but her obsession with religion combined with her self-righteousness make her unpredictable. A menace really. I wanted to remain away, have some semblance of freedom before being trapped back there."

Glinda felt the cold seep away as her eyes met Elphaba's, her body had relaxed by now and she sat back, no longer hunched like an animal waiting to pounce.

"Trapped? I wouldn't call living like that, being cared for and catered to, to be a prison."

"Hypocritical." Before Glinda could strike back at the Elphaba's musing dig, she continued, "I don't recall ever asking what your husband is truly like, I have heard of Mockbeggar Hall though. I am surprised you married a Munchkinlander."

Trust her to hit back with an equally prying topic. No. That was not true. She could be so much more prying when she wanted, and she always picked through everything, almost as if she were in the process of dissecting something.

"You really are clueless about the going-ons of society." The tenseness Glinda had not realised had formed in her shoulders disappeared and so she resettled herself, her legs having grown numb from lack of movement. "Mockbegger Hall is his Summer home. I'll have you know he was born and bred in the City, and is Gillkinese by descent."

A rumble of laughed bubbled in Elphaba's throat, the wind stirring the dark strands of her hair.

"Of course, I remember how uptight you Gillkinese are about marriages, and especially about marriages outside your own country."

"I know," Glinda admitted, her cheeks pinking slightly from cold or embarrassment, "Do you remember the reaction Milla's parents had when she told them about her plans to marry Boq?"

"To be honest I didn't really pay much attention to all that. Though it may have more to do with him being a farmer, who just happens to be a Munchkin. But like you said, how much do I know?"

Their patch of ground and the surrounding area was still empty, where was everyone? They had passed few people on their walk. Was it a short holiday? The canal had always been busy with people, no matter the season or holiday.

"And what of you? Surely you have had a relationship these past decades." Now that made her feel old.

Elphaba had teased her before, as she was wont to do, and though the possible answers Glinda imagined stirred something particular unpleasant within her chest she felt compelled to know.

Elphaba rolled her bony shoulders in a flippant motion, "Maybe a few encounters here and there, but nothing permanent. I suppose something about my skin is terrifying yet also engrossing to some people. But the novelty wears away."

"You mean they wanted to see how far...it changes things?" Glinda asked tentatively, these topics had always been difficult for her to approach, unless she was in a particularly bizarre mood. But those moods occurred rarely nowadays.

"More or less. You do need to practice you word choice though. Someone could misinterpret." Elphaba leant forward once more, her lips pulled back in an almost feral grin.

"Meaning you? What about Nessarose? Surely she's found someone, even with her handicap." Glinda asked, moving quickly over the topic.

"She is very much alone; though I believe they are more put off by her devote holiness then her lack of arms."

"Then I don't understand why you have no one. You have..." Glinda halted, picking her words more carefully this time, "...you have so many appealing features." That came out sounding less convincing than she anticipated, she was no wordsmith. And yet she was a public speaker. Strange how the world worked.

Elphaba's eyes rolled, she lifted her hand from her side and pointed one slender finger towards her face.

"And what is skin colour?"

"I distinctly remember you making a few less then pleasant comments regarding the skin colour of our friend from the Vinkus."

"Well..." Oh? Shamefully she could remember some of those remarks. And what had fuelled them. "That was different."

"Because he is Black or because he is a man?" Glinda felt her eyes open wide and her eyebrows jump upwards, Elphaba's bluntness striking her hard in the chest, forcing her breath outwards.

"El-Elphie! That's improper!" Glinda turned her face away, her cheeks turning red, if they were not already that way due to the chill carried by the gentle breeze.

"I find that hard to believe."

"What?" Glinda blinked, clueless, in her direction, looking very much like that girl from long ago she felt so disconnected from. Her embarrassment having been melted away by her confusion.

A couple strolled along the path before crossing over to sit on the bank slopping towards the Canal.

The sun was beginning to dip, it would not be dark for a few hours yet, but there was an odd feeling of lateness hanging thickly in the air.

"Come on." Elphaba stood easily, Glinda needed a bit more assistance which Elphaba readily supplied.

"Next time wear gloves." Elphaba said, Glinda's hand still grasped in hers. Elphaba laid her other hand on top of their joined ones. The warmth of the hands enclosing hers drew attention to just how cold they were. She knew she was chilly, but to that extent?

"Worried my hands will become callused?"

"Not as much as you." Her hand was released, Glinda drew back reluctantly. Missing the comfort of the contact. "Let's get you back. We can't have you wandering around on your own, can we?"

Glinda felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. Her annoyance at Elphaba's early words all but forgotten. If those thoughts still plagued Elphaba's own mind she could not be certain. Her thoughts were hard to pin down, her actions at time unpredictable. She was more like her sister then she would ever admit, or realise.

Elphaba offered an arm which Glinda eagerly accepted. Even through the layers of her clothes Glinda could feel the warmth of her body. Being back that comfort lost when Elphaba released her hand.

"I have a feeling it will rain soon. You wouldn't like your hair to be ruined."

Elphaba would never change. Glinda's smile widened as they returned to the path, walked past the couple and made their way back to the train station.

* * *

><p>They had not needed to wait long for the next train to arrive. Elphaba had bid farewell and disappeared surprisingly easily down a street away from the campus. They had boarded the train shortly afterwards.<p>

As she breezed past Miss Dithre, removing her cloak along the way, she heard the familiar sound of a catching breath.

Glinda seated herself as did Miss Dithre. The train lurched into movement. Her voice, stumbling still, broke the silence between them.

"Murin is not going to enjoy having to deal with your clothing." Miss Dithre was wringing her hands when Glinda looked questioningly at her, her eyes doubled in size, "The, erm, grass stains."

"It will not be that hard, she will just get the laundry maids to fix it."

Miss Dithre folded her twitching hands on her lap.

There were grass stains on dress? The grass had not even been wet.

Perhaps the state of her clothing should have distressed her, in any other situation it would have done. And yet here, a deep part of her did not care if people wondered about what she had done.

She moved her folded cloak onto the empty seat next to her, and turned to gaze out of the window at the blur of vegetation. Another meeting would occur in a few weeks; to be honest Glinda had wanted to meet sooner but had reigned herself back.

Elphaba was busy with work and Glinda felt she would have more speeches coming up, now that things were getting harder for the general public. The upper classes were fine and probably would remain so, especially for those like her. But for the public, as things were righted, their lives would only get more difficult. She did not know to what extent these difficulties were, but she knew they existed. There would be light at the end of the tunnel for those that deserved it, and things would get better.

They _would_ get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT: I somehow managed to post the second half of the Chapter twice. I've fixed that now. (I hope).**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I was sure I wouldn't get another chapter out before Christmas, good thing I was wrong?**

**Just before hitting the publish button I decided to cut the second half of the chapter and wrote an entirely new second half in just under a day. I haven't written that quickly in a long time. I hope it doesn't show I did that too much.**

**As always constructive criticism is **_**very**_** much appreciated so if you see any mistakes or know of anyway I can improve my writing please tell me.**

**And have a great Christmas (There is a possibility I will upload a chapter before then, but just in case I don't).**

_Note:_ I do not know if the term 'Circus' has the same alternative meanings outside of the UK, but to save any possible confusion 'Circus' is used in England not only to refer to an actual circus but also a round area where multiple streets meet. Think Piccadilly or Oxford Circus.

* * *

><p>She found him with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his undone cravat hanging loosely around his neck.<p>

He looked to her with a face red with tension.

"What are you doing in here?" Sir Chuffrey sat back from where he had been hunched over his desk, his eyes bleary and equally as red as his face.

Glinda shut the door to his study and moved closer to the desk on the other side of the room. She had been planning to get her question, or rather demand, out of the way so she could move along to prepare for her visits and other obligations.

"I just – Are you alright Dear?"

He shook his head, a motion that appeared to have the intention of clearing his mind.

"You should not have to concern yourself over any of this." He gestured to the papers covering his desk. Many were stacked up; others had been tipped over carelessly spreading across the wooden surface in a wave of white and black.

She leant forward subtly catching the numbers and figures of his work. Financial worries? What else could it be?

This turn in his behaviour had occurred suddenly, which only made it all the more perplexing. He was his usual self only yesterday – or so Glinda thought. It was more than possible she was wrong.

"I know Dear, I doubt I will even understand it, but do we not all need an ear to talk to every now and then. A problem shared and all that."

He ran his large palm over his face and huffed in agitation. His lips pressed tightly together but twitched, forming a wavering smile.

It never seemed to take much for her to convince him, nor many others of the male persuasion for that matter.

He sat forward, leant his elbows on his desk and rested his head on his folded hands.

"I am just a bit stressed. Things have been deteriorating worse then I, or any of the other men in my position, could have predicted."

Her latest speech returned from where she had stored it at the back of her mind, the vague details contained therein and the sheets of paper covering the desk filling in the blanks of what Sir Chuffrey was referring to.

"The Wizard is sorting things; it shan't be too long now."

"That is a given." He paused to free one of his hands so he could run it through his waning hair. "But economic worries will never be fixed that quickly. We have been in negotiations with the other countries – those that are still a part of loyal Oz – they have a say in things but I believe the Wizard could override their decisions if he had to."

The wooden floor creaked underfoot as Glinda edged closer to the red wood of the desk. She would have to remember to get that floorboard fixed.

"Negotiations? In what?"

"At present? Food. Unfortunately for us Quadling Country is far too swamped, the Vinkus too dry and even dear old Gillikin cannot supply enough food for the mouths of Oz. Water will be next, or will soon overtake food in importance."

She knew about the cost of food, but water? How could something so common become a rarity?

Perhaps she misunderstood.

"The lakes."

Sir Chuffrey's head tilted and he paused for a moment as if deciphering what she meant. She was not even sure what she meant.

"Restwater provides all of the water for the Emerald City, its placement ensuring that it has that function. If we can no longer obtain our water from there we will have to transport it from Kellswater or even Lake Chorge, which will not only be a drain on resources but also ensure water will become rationed."

Her hands twitched at her side, a sign of the effort she was putting into preventing herself from biting her thumbnail.

"The fees Munchkinland are charging for basic goods are rising almost daily. I don't understand what their leader is trying or planning to do, but whatever it is; it is enough to cause the Wizard to divert a great share of money into the armed forces and our defences."

Defences? A war? Glinda found that hard to believe. Nessarose was religious, surely killing went against her beliefs. But even as that thought entered her mind she knew it was not necessarily true.

She remembered her Father telling her about how the Unionists had always prosecuted Lurlineists, even killed them in some cases. He had once told her of how he had been cornered by Unionists, at least that is what he believed, when he lived in the City. He had returned back to Glikkin afterwards, and that was where he met her Mother.

He had not told her in so many words of course – she had been too young at the time – but when she had grown older she understood the implications of what had happened to him.

Her Father insisted the Wizard was doing his part in destroying the old religions. Her Mother neither agreed nor disagreed.

But this was not about religion. This was about something else. Something Glinda could never comprehend, not at this point in her life.

"You have fixed things before have you not?"

"Yes I have, I was like this then too." He did not look too convinced of the validity of his statement but still smiled, albeit faintly. "After all the Yellow Brick Road was not built with sticks and mud."

She did not respond. That was long before her time.

"I have let my work get on top of me that is all." He laid his hands on the edge of the table and leant back. The stiffness of his shoulders disappeared as if an invisible weight had been lifted.

He seemed assured of himself, at least more than a few minutes earlier.

Glinda had been clueless. She had not known that things had gotten into such a bad state. She knew there were problems, Lurline, she had just performed a speech about it! But talking about it – reading another's words – and seeing it firsthand were two completely different things. If you could call what had just transpired 'seeing it firsthand'.

The gravity of everything, however, was as clear as day.

"I will get one of the Kitchen maids to bring you up something to eat." She paused before adding with a sly smile, "Unless you want me to cook you something. I'm afraid it may be burnt and thoroughly inedible though."

She laid a hand on his shoulder, a gesture that caused a true smile to cross his face as he patted her hand with his much larger one.

"You go and do whatever it is you need to."

She moved from him and stepped to the door, stopping to smile back at the man she had married. Things were never as bad as one imagined they were going to be.

"I always do, do I not?"

"Thank you Glinda."

She did not reply, instead choosing to leave the room and pull the door to quietly.

She could not recall why it was she had gone to his study in the first place; even so the loss of her objective did not worry her now. There appeared to be more pressing matters that should have her concerned. Things would get worse, she knew that. She had just not expected it to affect her life. Perhaps it would be over shortly; perhaps it would not, who was she to say?

* * *

><p>"I would rather not."<p>

"It'll be interesting Elphie, fun even, come on." Her hand hovered near Elphaba's for a short moment before she gripped the other woman's wrist to pull her along with her.

As they had left the train station Glinda had caught sight of a peeling sign for the Sunday market, she had not known it was still an ongoing event. When she was back at University she had never really paid any attention to it but now it brought out a childlike excitement in her.

So once she had rid of herself of a less than willing Miss Dithre and had found her friend, she had pulled Elphaba along with her all the way from Railway Square to the Ticknor Circus where the air was full of the smell of roasting nuts and hot wine.

When they finally stopped at the edge of the market Elphaba had finally found her voice.

"You're acting like a child." There was no malice in Elphaba's words but there was a hint of something else. "You used to get like this if you were upset about something."

"What are you talking about?" Glinda asked as she blinked up at the sharp features of Elphaba's face.

"You would either go as hyperactive as anything or go on a spending spree. Sometimes both."

"I was a teenager, what more could you expect?" Looking around at the bustling people; the students, the couples, the families with their children, she could almost be mistaken in believing what she had heard the day prior was untrue.

"You're most definitely not a teenager now."

"Why Miss Elphaba I do hope you aren't implying that I am old." Her gaze remained fixed ahead as she found herself bouncing ever so slightly on her heels, "I haven't had anything to eat. Let's see if we can find anything."

As they stepped into the crowd – Elphaba with a roll of her eyes – Glinda ensured she had retained a firm grip on her friends arm and her handbag was securely in place.

She peered, as well as she could, over people's shoulders to see what food was offered on the stalls surrounding them.

Glinda hummed and tapped her chin with her free hand, "Fried fish? No."

"Meat pudding!"

Elphaba sighed.

"Boiled pork. Ick." Glinda's nose wrinkled.

"More like Pork."

"Baked potato."

"Are you going to look at every stand?"

"Shush you! I'm trying to decide."

"I guess you _do _need to concentrate more than the average person."

"Oi." Glinda slapped Elphaba's arm, before something caught her eye, "Ooh."

Glinda brushed past Elphaba, dodged around a couple and came to a halt in front of a small stand decorated with pies and pastries.

That was more like it!

"One sweet tart. Strawberry please." Feeling a body next to hers, she looked up at Elphaba who looked back with her usual raised eyebrow.

A sweet every now and then can be excused.

She turned back to the stout man behind the stand, "And a..." she looked at the hastily scrawled on piece of paper tacked to one of the supports of the stall, "A coffee, black. And a hot wine please."

"I can order for myself."

"You would have ordered nothing, or given it to me. I know you."

The man handed over the sweet and turned to one of the large drums on the counter to retrieve either the coffee or wine, she was not sure.

"At least you made up your mind at last."

"Please. I remember how you were when you couldn't decide which book to check out of the library when you were near your limit."

It could only be described as torturous. If Elphaba had not thrust a book about Architecture or Sorcery – she could not remember which – into her arms she would surely have lost her mind.

"Here ya go miss."

Glinda quickly fished through her bag, retrieved the money needed and exchanged it with the goods waiting for her.

"Thank you." They moved from the stall to stand in a less crowed area near a nearby shop, Elphaba taking Glinda's drink so she could eat the tart easily.

"You've got more around your face than in your mouth." Elphaba quipped a few seconds later as Glinda tried desperately to avoid dropping the pastry to the ground, or even worse dropping it upon her periwinkle dress.

"I..." She swallowed, "I forgot how messy these things are."

Glinda found the pastry disappearing sooner than she anticipated. Elphaba had apparently snatched a napkin of a nearby stall as she was now holding it up to Glinda's cheek.

"T-thank you." She took the napkin, her fingers skimming her friends in the process. A welcome source of warmth. And dabbed around her mouth in the hope she would remove all the mess and not ruin her makeup.

The chill area caught the scent of something sweet and brought it towards them, her stomach gave a small rumble, "I'm still quite peckish."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Elphaba pressed Glinda's still warm drink into her hand, "Here."

Glinda took it with a smile as they moved through the crowd once more. Small knickknacks, wooden sculptures and most shocking of all fresh flowers surrounding them on either side.

She took a sip of the hot wine, she had never had a taste for it when she was younger but palettes changed when people grew. The taste of the honey, lemon and cinnamon overpowering but warming against the slight cold of the day.

"You don't get tipsy as quickly nowadays?" Elphaba asked as Glinda tried to see what was on a brightly coloured stall, only to fail due to the crowd surrounding it.

"I never got that tipsy before."

"I beg to differ."

"You always beg to differ."

Elphaba laughed quietly at that, it was only at that moment Glinda realised how easy they were conversing that day. How much it felt like their youth.

Perhaps Elphaba was correct, perhaps today she really was behaving childishly. 'Hyperactively' as Elphaba had said.

She was about to wonder why when another stand caught her eye. Naturally she made that her next target.

"This reminds me an awful lot of our University days." Elphaba said closely to her ear to be heard over the chatter of people, "You skipping off, me dragging behind and secretly hoping I can slip away in the crowd to do something more productive."

"You make me sound like a terror."

"That's because you are."

Glinda let go of Elphaba's arm and squeezed past a squat man and bulky woman to reach the front of the stand. A range of bright trinkets and wooden carvings lay on a white sheet, Quadling crafts. Usually surrounded by paintings from the city and Gillkinese pottery it was a refreshing change, and quite captivating.

A section containing a particular set of small trinkets caught her eye. Shiny strings of translucent glass beads and tiny bits of carved wood, she delicately picked one up, and when it caught the weak sunlight it shone with a multitude of colours. Shimmering shades of pink, green, red and purple cast upon the wood and white cloth of the stand.

Her head tilted to the side as the corners of her mouth moved upwards into a wide smile, "Elphie look! Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's a simple reaction caused when light shines through materials of a certain –

Glinda turned her head and narrowed her eyes.

"– If you say it is I guess it is. What would I know?"

"I wish you would stop saying that, even if it is true in this case."

Glinda returned her gaze to the object, it reminded her of something.

"Actually these remind me of those shoes your Father made for Nessarose. She always wore them, even if they clashed with her clothes, do you remember?"

"Vividly." Elphaba glanced at the ground her voice emotionless.

Glinda twirled the item causing the light it cast to start dancing.

"Do you even know what it is?"

"I haven't the faintest clue, but it is beautiful."

"Put it back. You're house is probably full of pointless tack."

"_Sir Chuffrey's_ house." Glinda stressed.

"A Baronet. I always thought you would do better than that."

Glinda laid the trinket back down, deciding Elphaba was probably correct. She did have enough. Her thoughts flicked back to the discussion from the day before for the second time that day, why should she spend money carelessly when others were struggling?

"I liked you with glasses." Where did that came from?

Elphaba expression fell slack but she quickly regained control of herself, "You want me to be as blind as a bat?"

"Well no. But if that is what it takes."

With a roll of her eyes Elphaba grabbed Glinda's hand and dragged her away from the stall, "It's like Galinda is back."

"Is that a bad thing? Oh wait I forgot I was terror, and still am."

Elphaba was doing a shockingly good job at pushing and elbowing (with her free arm) people out of the way, as Glinda tried her best not to savour the warmth of her hand too much.

"I guess this means we're done here?" They had pretty much seen everything anyway; even so Glinda inserted a note of disappointment in her voice. Elphaba looked over her shoulder, slowing her pace once the crowd started falling away.

She had forgotten how poorly Elphaba did in crowds, if she was in them for a long enough time that is. Even Glinda herself could not usually handle them well. She gave the hand grasping hers as best of a comforting squeeze as she could manage. Elphaba pulled the limb back, turned around and held it out as if waiting for something.

Glinda's lip pursed at the hand. Elphaba lifted the cup held in her other hand.

"Oh, I forgot." She peered into the cup in her hand and saw it was still half full but the cup itself felt only lukewarm. She handed it over.

Elphaba disposed of the cups in a nearby bin. Once she had returned she offered her arm which Glinda gladly took.

"We spent longer there than I thought." Glinda said when she looked at the clock tower just visible over a nearby building, "Let's go for a wander before I have to leave."

They did just that, Glinda not realising how thankful she was that people were no longer bumping in to her.

"Have you still got your belongings?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"There were a lot of people back there, you could have easily been pick pocketed."

Glinda pulled Elphaba to a halt and dived into her bag to check it.

Confident everything was still there she hooked her arm through Elphaba's once more and resumed walking.

The noise of the market died away as they walked from it leaving a comfortable silence between them for a moment. That was until Elphaba broke it.

"Do you notice the man at that stall was not a Quadling?"

"I can't say I did."

"And yet he was selling Quadling goods." Elphaba's eyes had become hard once more, stirring in Glinda a sense of dread. "To think of it there were none as students when we were at University."

"Perhaps he was selling the goods to raise money for a Quadling village."

"Perhaps he is extorting a Quadling family to get the goods to sell." Glinda's grip tightened on the strap of her bag, "They are fashionable at present. The goods that is. Or so I hear people say."

"Must you be so pessimistic?"

"I call it being realistic." Elphaba's expression changed to one that almost boarded on a sneer, "After the Animals are dealt with who will the next laws target? Quadling's lives have already been ruined, not entirely but it will reach that level soon."

"I don't know," Glinda sighed, her head already throbbing due to the sudden shift in the atmosphere between them, "perhaps the Winkies."

"If by that you mean people from the Vinkus then perhaps. Or maybe the people of the Glikkus. Perhaps even the lower class Gillikinese." Glinda was going to roll her eyes at that until Elphaba added, "Your family would most definitely not be immune."

"Not to mention Munchkinland." Glinda snapped back. She had not intended her voice to sound so offended or for her hands to clench so tightly.

Elphaba fell silent at this. Glinda took a breath to steady her nerves and spoke soft this time:

"I don't wish to being up such a topic," though Elphaba had no qualms with bringing up unsociable topics, "but what do you suppose will happen to Nessarose if say...if say a war broke out?"

She had not wished to bring that up; Elphaba was far too smart she would see through the words. She would know the threat was more likely than Glinda had tried vainly to imply.

"If you know something –

"Don't be silly, I'm just a terror reliving her youthful days with my closest friend whom I am trying to wind up. And it looks like I'm succeeding." Glinda replied with a light laugh, it did little to ease the tension but even so Elphaba's expression relaxed just slightly.

This would not be the end of the topic, it never was. It was related to what was said that day by the Canal, and trust her to go and make matters ten times worse. A part of her wanted Elphaba to know after all she would know what to do. She always knew what to do.

But was there really a need to, she was sharp enough to know what was happening in Oz, she would piece everything together like she always had and on top of that she would know if there was a threat to her sister. She would not allow anything bad to happen to her surely. Glinda may have not been close to the girl, may not understand what she was planning now but that did not mean she wanted any harm to befall her.

"Oh look!" Glinda pointed at a shop nearby, its window display featuring hats, scarves and a fine selection of kid gloves, "You said I should wear gloves. I'm sure I have some back in the City but where they could be I haven't the foggiest."

This time it was Elphaba's turn to sigh. The weight brought on by the topic a moment ago evaporating, if only for a shot time.

"When I said gloves I meant wool, from an animal, not leather. For all you know –

Glinda slipped her hand from Elphaba's arm to hold her hand a move that halted the woman's speech, "They might have some, come on."

The taller woman's face shifted from blank to mild annoyance, mixed with a significant level of amusement, in the blink of an eye.

"You really are reliving your youth today."


	5. Chapter 5

It was on their fifth meeting that Elphaba decided to take Glinda to where she lived.

On that particular day they found the tearooms full and Shiz as a whole bustling. Elphaba mumbled something about how it was getting far too cold to go waltzing about the streets – not to mention the crowds – and so Elphaba quietly muttered an invitation to her home.

Glinda had agreed. The surroundings of Shiz may be crisp, the breeze fresh smelling and clean but the bitter chill did little for her skin. Not to mention the slight bounce in her step Elphaba's invitation had created.

Her eyes squinted at the sunlight that glittered of a set of nearby windows. She blinked rapidly to clear the spots from her eyes and was more than a little thankful there was no frost on the ground. Her heels would not be able to cope with that. She was already clinging to Elphaba's arm like a lifeline.

And not just to fight of the chill.

"Do you think all these people are Lurlinemas shopping?" Glinda asked as a gossiping group of women waddled past as they made their way across Railway Square.

"There do seem to be more than usual."

"It is a bit too early don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know. Perhaps they are worried there will be a price hike by Lurlinemas." Elphaba tightened the scarf around her neck probably in order to prevent the chill from creeping too far across her skin, "I'm sure you have already brought what you need to. Or already have it."

Well that was true. She was obligated to make a speech in the Lurlinemas season and of course she now had to be prepared to make many more speeches on top of that. As such she had gotten the gifts and everything else out of the way in advance – not that she had many to buy for. It was only at that moment it had occurred to her that she could have, and probably should have, brought Elphaba a gift.

But even if she had done that Elphaba would more than likely refuse any gift given to her, and not just for atheist reasons.

_There are still weeks to go yet_, she reminded herself. _People just get ahead of themselves at this time of year._

Confident she would settle on an answer eventually she focused on walking around people who had stopped in their path to have a chat.

They headed away from the University; Miss Dithre's reaction this time was even more severe than the last. She was determined not to leave her own her own again so Glinda did the only thing she could think of. That was to ask her lady-in-waiting to get her something to take away from a nearby café and for wont of a better word she had 'legged it'.

The crowds were definitely beneficial that day.

"Do you find it strange Oz still celebrates a holiday for a God that by now many view as false."

"That was not a question Elphie. And Lurline is not a God, more of a spiritual entity."

The taller woman looked down at her with tilt of her head. She expected more?"

"It has become a day of mass commercialism – not that I am complaining – besides would you rather have a day in Lurline's name or the Unnamed God's...non-name."

Glinda's nose scrunched up, the change in expression was followed by a rumble of laugher from her companion. She joined in with a giggle of her own.

Elphaba than chose to button up once more, resulting in them walking in silence until the bustle of winter shoppers fell away significantly and the streets narrowed.

Freeing her arm Elphaba gripped the lapels of her cloak and pulled them tighter around her face. Glinda tried not to pout childishly at the loss of contact.

"I rescued a cub once." Glinda would have started if she was not adjusted to Elphaba's odd ways. "What they were doing to it should have been a crime. If not a written one than at the least a moral crime."

"I remember," Elphaba's head shot up, her brow pulled down low.

"You told me." Glinda prompted.

"Right."

There was a brief return to the relative silence of before, but there was something about the dip to Elphaba's head and the stiffness of her shoulders beneath the layers of her clothing that made Glinda's stomach give a lurch.

Elphaba's eyes flittered to her face before returning straight ahead.

"Have you ever had any Animals on your staff?"

Such a question? Glinda's mind may be described as odd at times (by Elphaba herself more often than not), but Elphaba's own mind shifted gears so quickly and jumped on subjects with such single minded intensity it often caught Glinda completely by surprise, or brought a deep pang of anxiety to the pit of her stomach.

Just like how Glinda was feeling at that moment in fact.

"I'll take that as a no." Her chin lifted and her gaze gleamed as it settled back on her profile.

"You already have your mind made up. Is there any need to debate this or depress yourself further by reciting the sad truth. I did not come here to talk about politics."

Elphaba turned her head away.

"And yet you're using your politics voice. Minus the airy naivety."

During the whole exchange they continued, almost instinctively, on their way.

"And just when have you heard me speak in person? I thought you only heard second-hand, or third-hand, or – or something." Glinda felt her own posture stiffen, this was not the best way to start a day out.

"How can you talk of a better future and fairness when you do not practice it?" A dull throb had emerged in Glinda's forehead; she reached to try to sooth the ache. "Not that you preach it to _everyone_."

This time Elphaba's eyes never left the street before them.

"Oh Lurline." She muttered, the words coming out as little more than a whisper.

"Still calling out to the same old deity I see."

"What? Would you rather I call out to you?" Glinda snapped back.

Elphaba remained silent. They came to a stop at the bottom of a set of stairs around the back of an old building.

Glinda cleared her throat in a very unladylike manner.

"That came out wrong."

"Of course it did," Elphaba said with an infuriating quirk of her eyebrow.

Glinda's face flushed warm against the cold air of the day.

However in a blink of an eye the look encompassing Elphaba's face disappeared leaving her looking almost uncomfortable.

At least she was not on about animals now.

There was a brief pause before Elphaba walked up the steps in front of them, retrieved a key from her pocket and slid it into the lock on the door.

Glinda waited at the bottom of the narrow steps until the door was fully opened and Elphaba had disappeared inside before she followed her.

Elphaba spoke when she shut the door behind her;

"I hope the mess does not disgust you too much," She said in a way that clearly showed she did not care if it did.

Other than books cluttering the shelves around the room there was little else in the way of unusual disorder.

Elphaba shrugged her cloak of and unwound her scarf before placing it down on the back of a chair and hanging her cloak up on a set of hooks by the door.

Glinda unclasped her cloak and felt the material slide away from her shoulders. It joined the darker counterpart on the hooks.

Glinda pulled her new pair of gloves off carefully and placed them neatly on the worn table in the center of the room.

Elphaba gestured to a chair by the table before folding her arms. Glinda sat, the hard wood of the chair more than a little uncomfortable.

"You could have at least put cushions on these."

Elphaba's blank expression said all she needed to know.

"Right, if it's too comfy you wouldn't get any work done."

"I do most of my work in my office." Just like at University, the dorm functioned only as a stopping off point and somewhere to sleep – until after their friendship had matured that was.

The plain surroundings did not surprise Glinda too much, professors were never paid overly well and surely the cost of rent would be rising, and –

"Are you called Professor Thropp now?" How had she not noticed that before? "I like it."

"No, not professor, that title is still unattainable to females." Elphaba moved to a log burner near the kitchen area, crouched down, opened the small door and began fussing about with some items nearby in order to set a fire.

"Oh...well I still like it."

The small metal door was shut and Elphaba moved into the kitchen, the room separated only by a half wall partition, a look that was in fashion ten or so years ago. Not one she ever found appealing.

"The place of women in society is odd don't you think? Men have all the power and yet the Ozma, or more aptly the prior rulers of Oz were all female. The Eminent Thropp, even your name travelled down your mother's line, correct?"

A fluttering occurred in her stomach and not that welcomed kind.

She decided to distract herself by encouraging the spluttering fire which was failing at warming the room. Slipping from her seat she knelt before the grate, uttered a few words and with a whoosh the fire flickered strongly within the metal container. Elphaba's back was still facing her as she resumed her previous position at the table.

"And despite that our gender is viewed lower. Not as low as other groups of course. And despite that discrimination the Wizard wanted us as his Adepts." Elphaba walked back into the room and leant back against the wall in front of her.

The apprehension that had begun building once more within Glinda was temporarily shocked away as that statement sunk in.

"Adepts?" Where else had she heard that? "I'm afraid you have lost me Elphie."

Glinda's head tilted and she found herself frowning in bewilderment and a little bit of curiosity.

"You _are_ one of the Wizard's adepts." As if restating the fact was going to assist in her understanding what Elphaba was talking about.

Glinda did not even attempt to cover up her now full-blown look of confusion.

"Don't you remember? You, Nessa and I had a meeting with Morrible."

She had met the woman privately when she had told her about Nessarose joining them and a few times before that, but a meeting with the three of them? It brought no memories forward, but Elphaba would not remember incorrectly.

For that brief moment Glinda wondered if her age was affecting her memory.

"I was set to be Munchkinland's Adept, Nessie Quadling country, you Gillikin. You almost fainted afterwards?" Elphaba's eyes had narrowed in a mixture of impatience and incredulity.

Oh? ...She could remember a day when she had almost collapsed (had she fainted or had she only gone momentarily lightheaded?) A vague meeting did come to mind but what it was about and who it could have involved she could not think. It could have just been the group of them going to _The Peach and Kidney_ for all she knew.

Or was her mind only trying to fill in blanks with what Elphaba's words implied? Was this memory a creation of hers or a real one?

The only thing from that moment in time she could be sure she remembered was her reaction after she had collapsed. How close she had came to doing something wholly improper in Elphaba's arms.

Elphaba was still watching her intently, her hands curled tightly at her sides. Glinda looked away from the sight due to a mixture of embarrassment and trepidation.

"I don't, sorry."

Elphaba growled with annoyance and turned her anger towards Glinda herself.

"What? You look as if I am about to throw you down on that mess of a bed and ravage you?"

Now that did not help blush to disappear nor did it have the impact Elphaba presumably intended.

It was as if she was not even thinking.

Glinda looked back her hair doing little to cover her face. Elphaba had crossed her arms across her body in an almost protective motion.

"Elphie why don't you sit down and clear your mind."

"I don't need to calm down." Her shoulders stiffened.

"Well I disagree."

Elphaba's gaze slid elsewhere for a few moments as if considering something. Glinda was going to ask what was wrong when she saw Elphaba's arms tightened even more around her frame.

"...I did not become what I was supposed to. It is possible I received this post because someone wanted to keep an eye on me and my rebellious ways."

"Are you referring to –

"You know who I mean. I," She hesitated for a few seconds, anyone else but herself – Glinda thought – would not have even noticed. "I am continuing Dr Dillamond's work. I had enough beforehand but that night, the night of Ama Clutch's funeral, you stopped me from using it. As the morning dawned I began thinking, adding to what I already had would surely make it so no one could refuse the facts contained therein. After years of work I have finally reached that point.

No that is a lie. I reached it long before then, but something held me back. No. I felt as if something was holding me back. I was too hasty that night but now after all this time I will no longer allow myself be complacent."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Honestly Glinda was not entirely sure what Elphaba was talking about, work? What work? What about life sciences could contain risky information? For it must have a risk for Elphaba to keep so quiet about it. Not that she expected to be told about everything that occurred in her life or anything like that, though it would be nice if Elphaba did tell her.

The look in Elphaba's eyes at that moment took her back to the night her beloved Ama was sent to her rest.

"I wasn't in the position to." Her arms fell from where she had folded them her eyes returning to Glinda's own with a look that set the panic in her gut spiralling. "It is a dangerous line of work."

What was going on? Why was Elphaba bringing all this – whatever this was – up? Why could things never go the way Glinda hoped they would?

"I know, poor Dr Dillamond falling like that." It was all she could think of that would fit with what Elphaba was suggesting.

"If you think like that you won't be surprised or suspicious when it happens to me."

'When' something happens? The very implication caused the panic in her to treble.

"You have fingers and thumbs and are most definitely not clumsy."

"Nor was he."

"Elphie I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." Unsurprisingly Elphaba turned a deaf ear to her words.

"I've kept this to myself; I've ratted about like some vagrant thief. But that will no longer be the case soon, a part of me wonders 'what then?' The other part knows. No. Before you ask I won't tell you what I am going to do, nor when. It's better that way."

"Easier for you, you mean. You should know a burden shared is a burden halved." Glinda found herself snapping for the second time that day. Elphaba may have said she would not say more, but why tempt her with such nuggets of information? What insane plan did she have up her sleeves this time? If she wanted her to know nothing then why mention it in the first place!

"I won't involve you. Now I am no longer keeping this to myself I need at least one person to know the basics of what I am doing, just in case."

This forced Glinda to her feet.

"In case what?"

Elphaba moved from the wall and turned her back to Glinda to face the log burner, her arms folded once more.

Glinda took the few steps needed to stand behind her friend. Just as she laid her hand on her arm Elphaba spoke, startling Glinda enough that she was forced to retreat a few steps.

"You may not know you are an Adept, but you do know you are a spokesperson for him. For the one doing all this."

Coupled with her anxiety from earlier Glinda's mind began spinning, her chest heaving rapidly as her heart began beating painfully against her ribcage

"Is this what you were getting at that day by the river? And at the market? And now?" An icy spike shot through Glinda's middle, the warmth seemingly draining from her body. Her head pounding. "Are...are you using me for information?"

"Don't be such an idiot." Elphaba bit back.

"But you can't be," Glinda's ears were now the ones to be death to anything but her inner thoughts, "But you trust me. You wouldn't tell me what you have if you didn't!" She punctuated her points with a jab of her finger in the other woman's direction.

Elphaba watched her over her shoulder.

"But why tell me at all? I don't understand. I – I..."

Elphaba turned around fully as she trailed off, "Or I don't believe you have the strength to use that information."

"One minute you're telling me I'm mistaken and the next you are saying I'm right!" She took a stride forward her hands curling at her sides. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you be straight?"

Elphaba's mouth opened and promptly closed. The careless look on her face replaced by an unreadable one. "Glinda, my Sweet, calm down. You're working yourself into a pointless frenzy."

Glinda felt a comforting warmth on the tops of her arms, a curled hand reached forward and brushed her cheek.

She jerked backwards, freeing her body.

Her cheeks burned as she turned her back to her friend. She had not had such a turn in a long while – the blood pounded past her ears – how could she have let that happen again. She thought she had it under control years ago, how could she let it happen in front of Elphaba!

Only the other week had she mused over her lack of bizarre moods and been pleased they had disappeared. The ones comprised of rage and panic most of all.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, the air tasted of books and burning wood.

Reopening her eyes she tried to calm herself by distracting herself with the titles of some of Elphaba's books.

It took a few minutes but at last she felt calm enough to risk a peek over her shoulder. Elphaba was fussing around in the kitchen area, she mentally thanked the woman for knowing what was best for her to do. Though now she had moved away Glinda felt a stab of loss of closeness. Any other day she would have welcomed such touches, such a tone of voice.

She could have sat back at the small table in the middle of the room, but the bed was closer, and more comfortable so she close to perch herself on the edge of it.

Only as she sat on Elphaba's neatly made bed did she realise she was biting her thumb nail. She gave it a quick examination and when she was confident she had caused no damaged she folded her hands in her lap.

It was then she noticed something hard biting into her hip. Shifting away from the pillow on the bed she slid her hand beneath the sheets and retrieved the offending object with the intention of placing it beside a pile of books on the bedside table.

As she held up the item she felt a twinge of memory as she looked at the green glass of the small bottle. Her brow crinkled in concentration, it must have been from their time at university. Where else would she have seen such a thing before?

Her head shot up when she realised she was being spoken to, thankfully in a much softer voice this time.

– and put that old thing down."

Glinda placed the bottle on the top of the pile of books before returning her hands to her lap completely clueless as to what to do.

Elphaba carried a glass of water and placed it in the space beside the books – handling it like how Glinda imagined a man handling explosives would.

She took a sip, the icy water calming her nerves even more. It was strange how things could do that.

"You really don't want to return home?"

"That is a rather random topic."

"And what you said before wasn't?" They had already covered this on their first meeting, why was she bringing it up now. Why did her words feel as if they had a mind of their own? "If you hadn't disappeared we probably wouldn't be like this."

"I didn't disappear."

Taking in a breath Glinda regained control of herself, obviously the turn had yet to fade completely, "I know. It's my fault, we covered that."

"You should hate me."

"What?"

So much for 'single-minded intensity', Elphaba was shifting topics so fast it made Glinda's head begin spinning once more.

Then it hit her, the 'should' sounded falsely inserted into the sentence. It felt misplaced. It did not belong.

"You think I hate you?"

"You're an idiot." A word when used often enough lost its impact, this was one of those words. Though if someone else where to use it the impact would still very much be present.

"How could you even think –", then it sunk in. "If...if you are referring to what happened after we graduated."

Elphaba moved away to stand in the middle of her room, her arms folding in that familiar protective motion once more.

Did she really have to explain herself now, or any other time for that matter? She would rather it be forgotten.

Glinda fell silent, her gaze focusing on her folded hands resting in her lap. She was no wordsmith, at least she did not think she was.

_How does a person word something like this?_

"I...I didn't know what to do, it is not as if we could continue our. Our whatever it was." It was more truthful than she thought her explanation would be. The sad truth. She was weak, weaker then she would ever let anyone know.

"So you thought I should go and marry an old man so as to be known as a gold digger rather than a spinster?" The unnatural harshness in her tone struck Glinda hard, it was different to her tone earlier when she spoke of animals – Animals she corrected – and all the rest that had been so close to an argument. It forced her breath to catch as she tried to respond.

Elphaba's eyes slid away, she never avoided eye contact, she –

"I hurt you?" Glinda realised.

Elphaba was glaring at a spot by her ear now, her hands curled ever so slightly, her eyebrows pulled low.

This was unbelievably emotional for the both of them. Glinda blamed her turn, Elphaba? Glinda could not explain.

"Don't be ridiculous, a being without a soul doesn't have feelings."

"Oh Elphie." Before Glinda could register her movements, and before Elphaba could react, she had stood up and encircled Elphaba within her arms.

The taller woman struggled, obviously not too strongly, Glinda did not doubt she could easily knock her aside if she wished. She rested her chin – as well as she could – on a bony shoulder and held on, just in case Elphaba did decide to lash out. She was here now; she was not going to back away. She could not back away.

The barrier had been breached.

She held on until she felt the muscles beneath her fingers relax just a fraction.

"Careful, I wouldn't want the rough material of my clothing to scratch your fragile skin."

"Don't be stupid Elphie."

Glinda retained the lock of her limbs, not willing to let go just yet. The warmth seeping from another body into her own was something she had missed, but not as much the comforting scent of the other woman. Years of oil use seemingly embedded the perfume of so many different types into her skin.

They would not talk about this, not at the moment or any moment that followed. Glinda was not one to pry into Elphaba, it was so much easier to allow her to open up – even if only a fraction – on her own merit.

"You can let go now." Elphaba's arms had remained hanging loosely by her sides. Glinda may not want to pry into Elphaba emotionally – she would hate to hurt her – but she seemed to have no qualms when it came to invading her personal space. Especially not now that space between them had been overcome.

Glinda pulled back from an Elphaba who was pleased she could breathe once more. She folded her arms and quirked her eyebrow, "My, Lady Glinda I never expected to be manhandled by _you_ of all people. What would your public think?"

"What would your students think if they knew the great and fearsome Professor Thropp was manhandled by a five foot something Gillikinese girl?"

"Not a professor remember."

"Technicalities." Glinda said with a careless wave of her hand.

Everything that had occurred that day between them was forgotten in that moment. Everything expect for the joy Glinda felt at being so close to the woman she...she cared for most.

The only person she had ever loved.


	6. Chapter 6

The blinds of the carriage were kept firmly fixed down as it made its way steadily across the City. A few times in the past Glinda had bemoaned the distance from Mennipin Square to the Palace, today was not one of those times.

She had awoken to news that she was required for another public showing, another speech. She expected them by now, even planned for them in advance, but it was all still draining on her.

It all seemed fruitless now. All that time and effort spent instilling the beliefs that a high place in society and attention were the most important aspects of life. It had been all but drilled into her. Now she just felt weary of it all.

The carriage pulled to a halt too soon, Glinda ran her hand across her brow, smoothed her hair and prepared to disembark.

As she set foot onto the palace grounds she saw few others. It was early in the day and it showed in the greyish light that bathed the surroundings, somehow making even the green of the Palace look murky and muted.

She had never been fond of the building, the attempts to increase its impressiveness made it look gaudy and the various changes commissioned by all the different rulers of Oz over time resulted in a conflicted and garish appearance.

She thanked her driver – he had of course helped her down – and he responded with a tip of his hat.

Glinda held her skirts in one hand as she walked up the hard steps leading to the palace doors. Once at the top she stopped before the entrance, the armed guards beside the grand door slammed the butts of their weapons upon the ground startling her. No matter how often she had been greeted in such a way she had yet to get used to it.

"Lady Glinda." They greeted in unison. The one on the right opened his half of the door and motioned to someone inside as the guard on the left engaged her in pleasantries.

She turned back to the open half of the door when another guard emerged from inside.

"Lady Glinda," He bowed his head – thankfully he was free of any showy weapon, "If you would please follow me."

It always played out in the same way.

"Of course." They entered the building and the guard guided her through the maze of corridors that made up the inside of the building, even after all this time she still found the Palace a headache to navigate.

She would have some harsh words to say to the Architect, or more probable, the architects. Either way she word have harsh words with them if she were able to.

She could plan a much better layout.

She was led to the room where she always waited prior to a speech or public appearance. With a "Good luck my Lady" she was left alone in the large room.

She seated herself on one of the plush malachite sofas, the one that caught the most sunlight from the large window to the left. It was strange how the ticking of a clock could sound so loud in a silent room.

Sometimes the Wizard greeted her, it had only occurred a few times over the many years that had passed. But it was to be expected. He was busy. He had a lot to deal with.

Crossing her legs she reran the speech she was given through her mind. For all her lack of enthusiasm that day she was not willing to make a mistake and falter on her words, she was not going to make a complete fool of herself.

The sound of the door opening did not distract her. The sound of boots on the marble floor, however, did.

She looked back from where her eyes had wandered – the view of the city from the large window – and was greeted by the sight of a group of men standing to attention before her.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she rose to her feet. There were four men that she could see; she hoped there were no more.

Her fingers trembled but she tilted her chin upwards in defiance of the feeling of worry seeping through her. She had not been one hundred percent herself since she had last seen Elphaba; it concerned her that others may have noticed.

"We are here by order of the Wizard." A pale haired man on the far right spoke.

That was obvious. The men wore the uniform of the Gale Force – the Wizards private guards – rather than the uniform of the army. But that did not explain their presence.

"Why exactly?"

"We are to be instilled as your guards." Replied one of the dark haired men.

"For the event or –

"Whenever you require us Mum."

Glinda's face must have given away her confusion for blonde one cut in, "Whenever you are in a position of risk Lady Glinda."

"Which at present is whenever you leave the safety of your home." Replied the brunette.

_This is all because of that carp of a woman._ Even in death that woman plagued her.

Morrible had been found dead in bed the day prior. Old age being the cause. It was long overdue at that. Glinda could not say she was sad, the woman had been a beast to her while she was at University. And still was judging from her current situation. She had wanted to waste no thoughts on her.

She said nothing more on the matter. What would the point be? It was not as if she could refuse.

Glinda saw the time took a step forward on surprisingly weak legs, _well time to get there, I can finish preparing there_.

One of the men moved to assist her; she waved them off, "I'm not _that_ old yet."

She walked past them and two now rushed forward to hold the doors open, Glinda struggled not to roll her eyes at their eagerness.

_Boys_.

It seemed ridiculous for the men to arrive now; she was surely safe within such a fortified building. A fortified building crawling with guards. Would it not have been easier for them to have arrived at her home? Not that she would have wanted them there invading her relative privacy.

It seemed a waste. She doubted her life was in danger as they had implied.

Besides she could protect herself.

It was a short walk to the doors leading to the balcony where all speeches were held, she used the short amount of time to straighten her shoulders and control her tapping foot.

It was all so tiresome.

When the time came the men tilted their heads up, their weapons held steadily in their grasp as they stood beside the doors leading to the balcony.

The curtains in front of the clear glass doors were held aside and the doors opened as she strode out on to the platform to the sound of cheers.

That was another thing she would never get used to.

The sea of faces were all but a blur to her. Coloured figures, some standing, others sitting on whatever they could find, others perched upon the shoulders of others spread out in the square before her.

She spoke alone. If any assassins were lurking they could easily strike her down with a long-range weapon, not that she personally believed there were people out trying to get rid of her.

Even if there was a risk Glinda doubted any one would be placed to guard her, it would cause the public too much worry if they saw her flanked by guards, and not just any guards but the Gale Force.

The speech felt like a repetition of what she had already spoken of before. Yes different words were used; different metaphors and the like but the core of the speech remained the same. The principle of it identical.

Repetition was a useful tool, if something was insisted upon often enough those who heard it would begin to not only believe it but take it as solid fact and they would spread it to others. Like a poison.

Not that she thought her words were damaging. Poison was just the first word that entered her mind. The only one she could think of.

Even as she thought it she felt an ache settle in her chest. Why did she feel like she was trying to convince herself? Just what was she trying to convince herself of?

She held her nerve throughout the speech though she felt like little more than a puppet. Later she would be unable to recall a word of what she had said. It would all be a blur.

She knew the truth now. Of the true risks occurring in the Oz. Perhaps not the full truth, that was surely hidden, but enough to know her words and insistences were empty and fraudulent. And yet when she looked out at the crowd below her they seemed swayed by her words.

They trusted her.

What had she ever done to deserve such faith?

Elphaba would surely chip in with a, 'What had the Gods done to gain such faith?'

She lifted her hands to signal the end of her speech, the reaction of what she had said she could not discern, but the body of the crowd seemed strong. Revitalised. At least she hoped it was.

She did not want to lie to them.

She prayed she was not.

* * *

><p>Glinda reclined, very unladylike, in her private lounge. She had returned only an hour or so ago from her public appearance.<p>

"What a bore today is." She said to no one in particular, "I wish I could go on a journey without an army of men following me. Though I am sure some would love that. Would they not Miss Dithre."

The woman in question avoided eye contact, her cheeks pink.

Glinda drummed her fingers upon the hard wood of the table before her then snatched her hand away to inspect her nails.

"I – I could send the messenger boy to inform them you would like an escort for an excursion into the city."

"They would refuse. It would invoke too much panic if I were seen." She had, had guards in the past, but before that she had wandered freely with Crope or another escort. It seemed a lifetime away. Just like the days when her Ama would escort her around.

Glinda bite her bottom lip in thought but released it just as quickly, the lipstick tasted waxy and not at all pleasant. She took a sip of whatever her drink was to be rid of the taste.

"Can we not just sneak away and travel back up to Shiz."

"It is unsafe Lady Glinda!" Glinda's eyes snapped up from her perfect nails, now that was a forceful comeback, particular for the ditherer.

She placed her cup back upon the table.

"Do not be so ridiculous."

Miss Dithre's book had been abandoned to her side, her eyes wide as she leant forward.

"I could excuse it once and even the second time when I could still keep an eye on you. But when you disappeared completely –

"I did not disappear completely, and – you kept an eye on us? You followed us around the market?" Her breath caught as a cold feeling washed over her, to know that someone had followed and surveyed her and Elphaba's interaction with neither of them realising. It was frightening for reasons she could not articulate.

– I had to do something! I had to say something, you've started becoming reckless, I'm only worried for you. This woman is taking up your mind. It's not right Lady Glinda."

"I would rather no one bothered. I would rather be left alone!" Glinda in her anxiety had risen to her feet, her heart beating a painful rhythm.

Her Lady-in-waiting followed in suit.

"Have you even, erm...have you even thought that she could be one of those ones who wish you harm? She could be manipulating you and you would not even realise."

"Don't you dare!" Her nails dug into the softest part of her palms. She did not notice the pain.

Miss Dithre shrunk back, her eyes wide with apprehensiveness, but that did not stop her, "M-meetings alone. No protection, she probably convinced you to be rid of me to make it easier. What else could it mean?"

"It was _my_ choice. _Mine_. And if you ever suggest such a thing again –

Glinda strode forward purposely, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her fists tightening.

"Glinda dear?"

She stopped in her tracks, that icy feeling washing over her once more, but this time its cause was shock.

How could she have behaved that way!

She breathed in her through her nose.

"Chuffrey. I did not hear you. What are you doing back so early?"

"You may leave now."

Miss Dithre bowed her head and hastily retreated from the room, clearly thankful to be free from Glinda's building ire.

The door shut, the sound of its closing sounding louder than normal in the quiet room.

Glinda closed her eyes and took another deep breath, this time through her mouth. What was getting into her?

"You are not having another –

"No Dear. I am just a bit tense. That is all." She reopened her eyes and forced a thin smile, "It will pass, though it would help if people were not fussing so much."

"Ah. I have heard of the increase of guards protecting you, have you not realised you at high risk now?" He strode towards her, his brow creased despite her words, (she could only hope they sounded reassuring).

"High risk of what exactly?" Perhaps her thoughts could be confirmed this time.

"The rumours Munckinland are mounting an invasion – we've been over this – if you were hurt or even killed think of how morale would be affected. Think about how I and your acquaintances would be affected. You reckless behaviour has me worried." So he knew.

"I really doubt I am _that_ important." At that moment she felt worthless, she felt like a spoilt brat throwing its toy from its pram in a fit because it could not have another.

"Then you are mistaken. You have more of an impact than you seem to realise." The deep crease faded from his forehead though its mark remained ingrained deep with his skin.

"And what exactly have I ever done warrant such a place?"

"Now, now, stop thinking like that Glinda dear. It will do you no good." He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"What is it that I have done to earn this standing!" She demanded this time, her head ached.

"Dear please." He placed his hands on her arms in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner, "You will make yourself ill again."

Her eyes ached. Her nails were once again pressing painfully into her palms.

She could not do this.

She turned her head to hide her expression, to soften the trouble present there.

She took a few more breaths, just as she had been taught.

"I understand." She said after a minute, after her heartbeat had slowed, "I did wrong, I apologise if I have caused you concern I was just...how do you say – relieving my youth. I have reached that stage in my life."

Now where had she heard that before?

His posture relaxed and she felt the weight of his hand on her shoulder, "I understand. We all go through that, but you must stop that behaviour. And this time promise me. Do not go back on your word."

Glinda's felt her expression waver but she pressed her lips into a thin smile. Well she did not have a choice in this situation either, "As I said, I apologise. I will keep a tighter control over myself in the future."

His eyes held nothing but concern and a warmth she could not name.

"I know how you struggle, and I thank you for your strength."

Strength? What did she know about strength?

With a squeeze of his hand Sir Chuffrey released his hold, placed a kiss on her cheek and stated that he had to go for another meeting. This time concerning the pork trade or something similar in Munchkinland.

The wavering smile on her face fell as he left and she found herself alone in a large room for the second time that day, if only for a brief moment.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon a House Maid had arrived to inform her of a visitor requesting her presence. She had sent her lady-in-waiting to deal with them.<p>

She may be bored but she could not handle a guest at that moment in time. She would rather just go to bed, but that would not be proper behaviour at any time before the evening meal.

Miss Dithre returned with wringing hands and a dipped head, she had been like that ever since Glinda's outburst earlier that day.

Glinda felt a hint of guilt.

"They will not leave."

"If it is the Ladies Morland and Bennet send them away. Tell them I am occupied with something pretentiously dull."

_Like I told you_.

Glinda rested her chin on an upturned hand and surveyed the other woman from the corner of her eyes. She was displeased with what she had done, even if her intentions had been good.

Miss Dithre's face was ashen as she struggled to release the words within her.

"It's, erm... your green friend Lady Glinda."

Glinda sat back and tried to hide a gasp as her hand shoot to her chest. Elphie was there?

"Elphaba. Miss Thropp to you." She said once her heartbeat had slowed a little.

Miss Dithre said nothing instead choosing to nod her head.

"Well I must go see what she wants." She stood to her feet and insisted that she should go alone, in spite of the argument earlier that day her lady-in-waiting jerkily nodded her head and sat near the window with slumped shoulders.

There was no reason to feel guilty, she was in her own home. What possibly terrible event could occur there?

She was not breaking any promise.

Even from the top of the stairs she could see one of the House Maids surveying Elphaba with narrowed eyes, on the bright side at least she was attempting to converse with her even if her friends was clearly disinterested.

Holding the bottom of her dress up so she could make her way downstairs without a embarrassing display of awkwardness, Glinda descended the steps – which now felt far too many – until she reached the floor of the entranceway.

"What a surprise!" She said once she was in front of her friend, she turned to the House Maid (she could not remember which one) and tutted, "And why is she still wearing her cloak."

The woman's mouth formed a 'O' before she stepped forward to assist Elphaba.

"It's fine," Elphaba removed her cloak with a slight hesitation and handed it to the Maid.

Once it was hung up on the stand nearby Glinda waved the Maid away.

"What a surprise." She repeated with no attempt to cover up her wide smile.

"You turned up unannounced at my office, I felt I should repay the favour." Elphaba responded as if it was the most obvious reason in the whole of Oz.

"You should have sent word, I could have arranged an outing. Well not now obviously, it is far too late."

"Obviously." Elphaba's mouth twitched in amusement.

Normally she would demand that her guests should remove their footwear and put some house shoes on instead, especially when going upstairs to the more private rooms. But for Elphaba she would say nothing.

"Perhaps we should go up to my private rooms." There was less chance of nosy people listening in up there. And privacy _would_ be nice.

Elphaba shook her head, "There's no need."

"You don't plan on staying long?" Glinda asked with a slight dip to her shoulders, her smile wavered but she quickly regained her control over it.

Elphaba shook her head but maintained a slight smile almost as if she were apologetic.

"A burden shared is a burden halved." She quoted, "I came to bring my findings."

"I thought you were going to wait? Well that is what I assumed from what you said." Glinda quickly added ensuring Elphaba knew it was only an assumption.

"You thought it over then." Was that a glint of pride in Elphaba's eyes?

"What else was I supposed to do? So you are taking them...to the Wizard?"

Elphaba's pressed her lips together tightly, "Who else?"

It was at this moment in their exchange that the front doors to the house opened, bringing in a strong, cold gust of air with them.

Glinda tilted her head so she could see around Elphaba's frame, unsurprisingly Sir Chuffrey stood there his Valet at his side as usual.

"Sorry dear, I did not know you were here." Chuffrey looked up with raised brows, "Oh, a guest."

He was back early.

Stepping forward to stand next to Elphaba, Glinda smiled in greeting, "Chuffrey, Dear, this is Miss Elphaba Thropp, an old school friend of mine. Elphi – Miss Elphaba. This is Sir Chuffrey of Mockbegger Hall. My husband."

To his credit when Sir Chuffrey met Elphaba's eyes he looked neither surprised nor appalled.

"She is here on business and may need a place to stay for a night or two."

Their shoulders brushed as Elphaba focused a quizzical look upon her.

"Do not look like that Miss Elphaba, by the time your appointment is over it will surely be too late for you to return home."

"I don't have an appointment." Elphaba's expression remained blank giving away nothing.

Glinda's mouth hung open for the briefest of seconds.

"You are welcome to stay the night; if my Wife trusts you then I should too."

Elphaba nodded her head at Sir Chuffrey, the only action that gave away that she had heard him.

He did not seem to realise that Elphaba was the one she had been visiting, she was glad for that but could not help but wonder how he would react if he knew.

At least Miss Dithre had left that detail out.

"At least come with me into the Parlour." Glinda said directing the statement to Elphaba.

"As you wish."

Sir Chuffrey tipped his hat before removing it Elphaba did not respond.

"Follow me." Glinda stressed, they left her husband and his company and entered the empty and almost silent parlour.

The sound of the spitting fire filled the air for a few moments as Glinda allowed Elphaba a break before she would continue her questioning.

"Why now?"

It was now Glinda saw what Elphaba was carrying, not just her usual shoulder bag but another larger bag as well. Elphaba toyed with the strap.

"I've waited long enough, you've seen what is happening. You're part of..." Elphaba paused and took in a breath, Glinda would not have noticed if she was not looking for it, "And I didn't want to involve you, I'm not involving you. It's just...you are the only one I trust. That's why I told you."

Elphaba's eyes remained downcast for a short moment, but rose up when Glinda clasped her free hand between her own partly in an effort to contain herself.

How childish she could be.

"Leave your stuff here, it will be no use lugging it around, it makes my back ache just looking at it." No response to her joke? Oh well, Glinda had never been that skilled at amusing people, "See if you can get an appointment, if you can't return here and I will arrange for you to have a meeting."

Elphaba's eyes took a turn for the fierce, even so Glinda retained her hold on her hand, she had not realised she had still been holding it, "You will do nothing of the sort. You won't be involved."

Elphaba pulled away with a hasty movement shocking Glinda.

"I knew telling you would be a mistake, I should have chosen someone else. I –

"Elphaba."

The woman in question turned to her, the anger that had forced her to turn her back in the first place vanishing. Glinda placed her hand on Elphaba's arm in what she hoped was a comforting motion.

Elphaba's head dropped in an effort to hide the almost pained expression upon her face.

"Fine." Her voice was but a reluctant whisper, "I will leave my possessions in your care. Just don't go doing your nosy routine."

Whatever mournful expression was shadowing Elphaba's expression a moment before had been replaced with her normal slyness.

"I'm not nosy!"

"I recall once when I caught someone routing through my things, and then another time when that same person was caught peaking at me while I changed."

Glinda released her hold on Elphaba's arm and felt her lip push out in a childish pout, her eyes looking anywhere but at her friend, "I don't know what you are referring to."

Elphaba tilted her head with a smirk, "Of course you don't."

"Well," Glinda shifted her gaze to a painting of Lake Chorge on the far wall, the tips of her ears burning ever so slightly, "there's a guest room near the end of the corridor leading to mind, that's the one on the far left at the end of the corridor. If you leave it in there no one will bother it."

"I have to put my own belongings away, what kind of host are you?"

"I'll come with you if you'd like."

Elphaba's look seemed to be a mixture of differing emotions giving Glinda the distinct impression that she did not wished to be in a room alone with her. Strange as they had been in a room together not two weeks prior.

Glinda followed Elphaba out of the room, and as Elphaba disappeared up the stairs, Glinda went to tell the Housekeeper that they may have a guest that evening.

She hoped they would.

* * *

><p>Her foot tapped, beating a steady rhythm on the rug covering the floor. How long did it take to put something in a room?<p>

_Don't tell me Elphie's lost? _

At that thought the door leading into the parlour reopened and closed, Elphaba looked at her and appeared almost taken aback at the state she found her in.

"Your husband just pulled me aside to have a private chat." She explained.

"Oh." That was unexpected, though she doubted he would do something intimidating. Maybe he _did_ know.

"He seems to be under the impression you suffer from some sort of 'chronic sadness', he seemed overjoyed at my presence here as he believes it will, 'shift you out of it' at least judging from your attitude out in the entrance hall. I have permission to stay as long as need." Elphaba was clearly amused by _something_ though what it was Glinda could not say.

"I assume he asked you to keep this to yourself?" How should she feel about that exchange? Glinda did not know. Anger, sadness. Relief?

"I do as I wish."

Elphaba stared intently at the flickering flames of the fire, for once Glinda could read nothing from her eyes.

Where had the teasing gone?

Though her eyes were emotionless there was something that looked almost...almost haunted on her face as if she had done something heinous or perhaps the shadows cast by the fire were playing tricks on her eyes. It would not be the first time.

"You should hate me."

"Elphaba we've been over this." Once again Glinda found herself at Elphaba's side her hand resting on her arm. What was wrong with her that day? Where was the old Elphie?

"It will make things easier. Especially after you find out..."

"Find out what?" Elphaba did not respond in any visual way, "Elphie?"

"I have, or will earn their ire. That is all you need to know."

Glinda had the distinct impression that there was something very important Elphaba was keeping from her, it would not be the first time, would likely not be the last, but that did not stop the worry growing inside her.

Glinda tried to calm herself, and Elphaba, by rubbing her hand along the arm it rested upon.

"Things will be fine, you will do whatever it is you are planning on doing and then we can have a drink and a good long chat."

_This time without an argument, or you falling into a strange mood_.

"Things will be better." Her words were thick with assuredness and when Elphaba's dark eyes met hers she could see the determination burning within.

"I'll see you when you get back." Elphaba pulled her hand away from her arm and squeezed it, a move that surprised Glinda, before releasing it.

With a brief pause Elphaba leant down a brushed her lips against her forehead. The roughness of her lips mixed with the softness of the gesture stirred something within her.

When Elphaba pulled back her brow was drawn low a physical showing of her conviction. There was the old Elphie. She had always been the stronger and tougher of the two, at least that is how Glinda had always seen it.

She did not know why it stirred such a fluttering feeling of pride within her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

The night had long ago fallen and their dinners settled within their stomachs when Glinda finally decided on what to do. For most of the evening she had been considering whether to retire for the night or hold on just that little bit longer, but as the hours ticked on they brought her closer to her conclusion that rest was the best option. Beauty sleep and all that.

She was just on the verge of informing Murin that she would like to prepare for bed when a sound caught both of their attentions. A sharp, sudden sound, much like a particularly aggressive man chopping wood, (she loathed to mention it but she was just a small girl from a dairy farming village after all).

Then it sounded again. They froze in their movements – Murin by the fire a poker held in her hand, Glinda reclined in a chair nearby. The loud commotion that now echoed throughout the building showed no sign of stopping.

Slowly but surely they recognised the continuing sound as that of hammering on the house's front doors. Shortly after this realisation the sound halted abruptly.

Glinda found herself blinking in confusion at the door leading out of the room.

The lapse in silence lasted only a second.

It was not until the sounds of the ensuing argument echoed through the building that Glinda left her boudoir with the need to know what was happening, leaving behind a maid that was presumably petrified and wielding the poker as a weapon.

Members of the staff, some of which she was sure she had never seen before, emerged to see what was happening. They were pretending to work but Glinda could tell the difference as she walked past as slowly as she could manage – considering her concern – along the corridor.

As the wall gave way to the banister overlooking the entranceway she felt her heart skip a beat causing her breathing to falter. As she forced control over herself her heart began beating double time.

The butler, Adi, stood below attempting to control a very agitated looking figure, the house boy stood trembling away off near a door with which a member of the kitchen staff was using like a shield or barrier of protection, both of their eyes glued to the scene.

The figure they all appeared so cautious of craned their head upwards, the hood obscuring their features falling back to reveal just who Glinda feared it to be.

"Glinda!" The force in Elphaba's voice shook her from the daze the sceptical had instilled in her, re-energising her mind and her muscles.

Elphaba never talked like that.

With a swift movement Elphaba tried to sidestep around the man before with the clear intention of getting up the stairs. The butler made the mistake of trying to restrain her.

Glinda ran down the steps as fast as she could to intervene, stumbling over her skirts in the process.

"Don't touch me." Elphaba ripped her arm from the panicking man's hold.

Placing her body between the man and woman Glinda looked up at a shivering Elphaba, her chest heaved as she unconsciously reached to grip the strap of her bag. Glinda met her gaze; Elphaba looked back with wide, unseeing eyes.

Glinda had never seen her like this either, it caused a sharp and sudden ache to bloom within her chest.

Doing her best to ignore the sensation Glinda turned to look over her shoulder, "You should have been informed we would have a guest."

"But Lady Glinda!" Adi gasped out, his body tense and nostrils flared. The house boy was pulled by the scuff of his neck with a cry through the door to the kitchen.

"I will handle this." Glinda informed putting as much firmness as she could muster into her voice.

"But Lady –

Before he could finish she grabbed Elphaba's hand – shocked at the coldness of the skin – and pulled her towards the parlour.

"But Lady –

"I said I would handle this." The butler tugged at his collar, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he looked around in a panic.

Glinda ignored him as she pulled Elphaba into the parlour and continued tugging her until they stood before the lit fireplace.

She took a breath and a moment to allow her mind to catch up with what had just occurred. Her heart no longer hammering quite as fast.

It seemed bizarre to be standing in a silent room together after the commotion from moments ago still lingering in her ears.

None of the words that had been exchanged between Elphaba and Adi had made it into her memory, she could only assume what had happened but that was not nearly good enough.

She looked up in an attempt to meet Elphaba's eyes, her thumb running over the back of Elphaba's hand in an effort to warm the freezing skin up. And in part to comfort herself.

"Elphie what's happened?"

"I...I need my bag back." Elphaba's gaze turned to focus on the fire, the dip of her chin and her inability to look her in the eye bringing Glinda's attention back to the mixture of worry and panic within her.

"Don't avoid the question." Glinda grasped the hand within hers tighter, "What happened?"

"I need my belongings back." Despite the oddness of her behaviour, or perhaps due to it, Elphaba's voice remained even and yet frighteningly monotone.

_She must have had her appointment,_ Glinda decided. Elphaba was too strong to be distraught over being refused or turned away.

Or perhaps something happened on the way back?

The ache in her chest twisted painfully like a dagger.

No. Elphaba was too strong.

"Elphie!" Her voice was sharp now, surprising even her.

Elphaba's head snapped back to face her, the flickering fire casting it half in shadow, the look could almost be called terrifying.

"Breathe Elphie. You need to relax," Glinda swallowed down the hard lump of panic for the minute, "we...we can talk about this later. Or in the morning. Okay."

She squeezed the hand she still held, just that minute realising she had never released her deathlike grip on it.

"No."

The bluntness of the refusal cut into Glinda's already fragile form like a knife, sharp enough that she released the hand she held and had to put some space between them.

The distance between them made Glinda's skin feel cold, or perhaps that was due to being further away from the fire. She folded her hands in an attempt to stop them shaking.

Elphaba's jaw was clenched now, her eyes boring into Glinda's own. They held that frightening hard sheen.

"I need my things." She abruptly turned with a swish of her cloak, the heavy material teasing the edges of the flames to their side.

Thinking quickly Glinda lunged forward grabbing a hold of Elphaba's arm in an effort to stop her; she staggered as she struggled to get in front of the taller and faster woman.

She just barely managed to halt her escape.

Glinda found herself breathing deeply, the corset she wore digging in and clearly being what affected her movement.

"Move Glinda." The warning in Elphaba's voice did not frighten her, what she was likely to do if she let her out of her sight however most definitely did.

Having caught her breath Glinda responded with a firm, "No."

She tilted her chin upwards in as defiant as gesture as she could manage at that moment, the weight of her dress seemingly doubled.

She flinched as sharp fingers dug into the sensitive skin of her arms.

With a gasp of her own doing the needle like feeling disappeared as suddenly as it had occurred.

Opening her eyes, (she had not realised she had squeezed them shut), she looked back up to see Elphaba staring wide eyed at one of her hands.

It fell to her side as she looked away, her hair falling to mask her expression, this time casting everything into shadow.

Glinda raised a hand and delicately rubbed the abused skin, crescent marks blemishing it. The marks would fade quickly.

What was happening in Elphaba's mind, however, would take some time.

Squaring her shoulders and straightening her posture Glinda stepped towards Elphaba; the taller woman's arms twitched but remained tightly at her sides.

She could so nothing but attempt to help.

"No." Dark eyes hesitantly locked with her own, the pupils larger than normal, "Elphaba, listen to me."

Glinda cupped the sides of Elphaba's face, forcing her unfocused eyes to clear, "You will not run off and do something altogether mad. You will stay here for the night and in the morning your head will be cleared and we can talk about this."

She could feel Elphaba's jaw clench even tighter beneath her fingers.

"Don't you _dare_ refuse. You can hold out until tomorrow at least." Glinda was practically pleading by this point, the determination falling from her face as quickly as she managed to affix it there. Her hold on Elphaba was partly in an effort to calm her and partly in an effort to ground herself, "Promise me."

Elphaba's eyes – she now saw – held an unshed shimmer of wetness, Glinda used the pads of her thumbs to brush under her eyes. Just in case.

"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself." Her voice was low and soft.

Glinda felt Elphaba relax, her muscles lessening if only by a fraction.

"Please Elphie, hold out for me."

She was well aware that Elphaba had always felt compelled to do as she wished; the event at Lake Chorge was enough proof of that. And while Glinda felt guilty for using that knowledge to her advantage – practically manipulating the woman before her – she would just have to bare the guilt and the pain.

Goodness knows she had done it before.

Elphaba's eyebrows squeezed together into a show of discomfort, she looked away as best as she could before returning her gaze to Glinda, the emotion in her eyes more controlled now.

"I don't make promises."

That made a smile spread across Glinda's face. As she redrew her hands Elphaba caught one and held it in place on her cheek, a look almost mirroring tenderness appearing in her eyes.

It vanished when she lowered their hands a much too short moment later.

Glinda twisted her hand to grasp Elphaba's in her own, savouring the moment for a few short seconds before pulling Elphaba with her once more. She was surprised when Elphaba followed her with no resistance.

She just needed to clear her head, then everything would be fine.

They left the parlour to find the entranceway empty. Now that was a shock. Though Glinda was more than thankful for it.

"A good wash will help you calm down." Glinda stated knowingly as she lead them up the stairs.

Elphaba snorted.

With a smile Glinda shook her head. The worry twisting within shrinking at that sign of Elphaba returning to her usual behaviour. If only for the moment.

"Do you have your –

"Yes."

"I was just asking, I could have leant you some. I still could lend some if you would like."

She was not concerned by the lack of people just curious.

_They're probably gossiping somewhere like usual._

"That is not necessary." A beat of silence followed, "I don't want to smell like harlot's chambers."

Glinda's eyes widened and her free hand rose to her chest.

She turned her head to see Elphaba more easily, "And I suppose you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

"I expected a wittier comeback than that." Elphaba replied looking thoroughly amused, a look that truly warmed Glinda's heart.

"And just how do you expect me to retort to _that_." The things she could come out with!

"It was a jest. Your scent is wonderful."

"Your humour is getting worse in your old age." Glinda sighed, but not in agitation, as they stood at the top of the stairs.

"And you wit is deteriorating faster than even that." Elphaba's lips twitched into a small smile and Glinda felt the last dregs of anxiousness melt away. That was definitely more like it! "Just don't lose your charm."

How quickly she had returned back to her usual behaviour, Glinda just hoped it was not a mask. Elphaba could be quite skilled at those.

"Come on you mean thing." Glinda said with a tug of her arm.

"Like I have a choice."

She led Elphaba to her wing of the house, past the guest washroom and towards her own room.

Elphaba needed complete privacy.

"Where are you taking me? The room was back – what _are_ you planning_ Lady_ Glinda?"

"Shush you. And stop over exaggerating words like that." Glinda scolded with a confident tilt of her head, "I thought you would prefer the space and the complete privacy you should have in my bathroom."

"My, you are thoughtful aren't you?"

"It depends." Glinda turned and softly slapped Elphaba's arm, "And don't get smart with me either."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Glinda responded with a small snort of her own.

Once safely in her room and the door firmly closed. Glinda motioned to the door opposite her bed, (where was Murin? The maid should have still been there, not that Glinda was complaining).

"There's the bathroom. I'll get you your oils."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I said not to get smart." Glinda said with her eyes narrowed jokingly, "You just get ready."

"Just how ready can I get?"

"Elphie." Glinda admonished to which Elphaba looked completely unfazed, "Just do what you need to."

Shaking her head Glinda left her room and made her way swiftly to the guestroom nearby.

The guestrooms in her wing of the house were rarely used and it showed in the furnishings of the one she now stood in – once she had managed to turn the gas lighting on that is. She had been in the guestrooms even less than they had been used.

The black bag stood out starkly on the cream coloured sheets; as far as she could remember Elphaba still had her shoulder bag with her. She should have brought it to the room while she was heading there, it would have been helpful.

_Oh well_.

Closing the door behind her she moved to the bed and unclasped the bag. She was greeted by the sight of a few clothing items, it was as she stood surveying the depths of the bag that it occurred to her Elphaba had packed for more than one night. It might not appear like that to another but unlike others she had seen Elphaba's packing before.

_What has she been planning_?

It made Glinda all the more certain Elphaba would attempt to pull off some mad scheme or at least something dangerous to herself if she did not reign her in.

_Great, now I'm making her sound like a horse._

Glinda shook her head refocusing on the task at hand.

Moving some of the items to the side Glinda found herself unsure what was what, so she took out any bottle in her sight. There were only a few but they were tightly packed. As she carefully took them out and laid them gently on the sheets of the bed a glimmer of green caught her eye.

_Oh it's that strange bottle again_.

Elphaba carried it with her? She had never pictured her as sentimental. If anything she never dwelled on memories, the future – and she supposed the present – were what was important to her.

When Glinda had removed the bottle from the bag she felt oddly compelled to hold it up to the light. It appeared to have only a small drop of liquid in it – something she had not noticed the first time she had held it – why keep something that had no use? Careful not to damage the peeling label she returned it to the depths of the bag and quickly gathered up the bottles she had already retrieved in one arm.

Once she managed to return to her room, (it was harder to manage fiddly items than she had thought, it almost made her feel bad for making people carry things for her), she handed the bottles to the waiting Elphaba.

When she had entered the room Elphaba had been standing before her bedroom windows, the curtains bunched in her hand as she looked past the balcony and into the darkness of the night. She had taken a moment to register Glinda had returned.

"Go on then." Glinda rubbed her hands together, "You get cleaned up and I will get you something to eat. Now don't go telling me you aren't hungry. You _will _eat."

Elphaba did not even attempt to retaliate to her order.

"Don't you mean get your Chef to cook something?"

"Yes, yes, now shoo." Glinda waved her hands in the direction of the bathroom door.

Elphaba released an exaggerated sigh as she faced the door; she remained still until Glinda shoved the back of her shoulders.

She caught the smile that had returned to Elphaba's face just as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"No meat." Elphaba called through the door after a second.

"Yes I know," Glinda called back as she moved to leave the room.

As she started on her trip to the kitchen she found herself mumbling, "No meat, no Meat, Animal, animal."

It all sounded the same.

That was the problem.

* * *

><p>Elphaba had left her folded cloak on the back of the chair at Glinda's vanity; luckily Glinda had the foresight to hide it beneath the bed along with her shoulder bag before Murin returned.<p>

She had shyly poked her head around the corner of the bedroom door and apologised for being away for so long. As usual she had helped her prepare for the night but Glinda ensured she sent the maid away earlier than usual, citing she should have some time to herself.

She was thankful Elphaba did not need running water. _That _would have been difficult to explain.

Murin bowed her head and thanked her and as she opened the door to leave one of the Kitchen maids appeared with a covered dish in her hands.

"You're food Lady Glinda."

She thanked the kitchen maid before she disappeared back downstairs, which was just after Murin relieved her of the dish. She asked the maid to put it somewhere before she finally left the room.

Like clockwork Elphaba came out of the bathroom just after she left, her hair pulled back and the bottles held in one arm.

"You took longer than expected."

"Which was a good thing judging from what I heard."

"I never pictured you as the type to press her ear against a door."

"I'm not, you're all just loud."

"That isn't always a bad thing."

"I suppose not," Elphaba replied with a twitch of her lips.

Glinda felt quite exposed with only the suddenly flimsy feeling nightdress to cover her. She tugged at her sleeves in a childish movement.

The plate, (which she found contained some potatoes, a sauce and a mixture of vegetable), sat on the bedside cabinet nearest Glinda. It was truly amazing what the cook could magic up at any time of the day.

"Here's...here's some food. It's should still be warm." She slipped off the bed, picking up the plate in the process and held it out to Elphaba.

With a roll of her thin shoulders Elphaba used her head to motion to her arms.

"Just dump them on the bed, it'll be alright."

Elphaba did just that only a bit more gently than Glinda suggested. She removed the lid of the plate and clearly intended to leave it on the rug.

Glinda jumped forward and took the lid and placed it back on the bedside cabinet.

The lights had been turned off as they always were by that point in time leaving the room lit only by the cackling fire.

It gave everything a mysterious air which would have been uncomfortable if not for the scent of burning wood; it blanketed the room with a pleasant feeling though it did little for Glinda's nervousness.

"Won't you're husband be arriving soon."

"He has his own half of our home; it's the way of the upper classes." Glinda sat back on the edge of the bed, curling her legs up underneath her.

"A waste of space if you ask me." Elphaba responded, stabbing at a potato.

"And I assume Colwen Grounds is not spacious, I guess it doesn't have more rooms than there are people?" Glinda queried actually rather interested in Elphaba's true home.

"I wouldn't know. I wasn't there long."

"Oh, of course." She ran her hands over one another in embarrassment; she had known that and for some reason felt bad for bringing it up again. Elphaba did not want to go back there anytime soon unlike Glinda, she would love to return home to see her parents.

Elphaba's face scrunched at the plate of food, she was clearly only eating it to entertain her.

The fork scratched against the plate.

The fire spat.

And Glinda felt everything come back and settle heavily on her shoulders. She tilted her head back and squeezed her eyes shut.

She felt rather than heard Elphaba move. A sound to her immediate right signalled a plate being placed down.

She opened her eyes to find Elphaba staring at her with a look of concern.

Glinda shuffled further back on the bed wanting nothing more than to curl up underneath the blankets, "I know I should have offered to go with you."

A crease formed between Elphaba's eyebrows as she folded her arms.

"I thought you were going to leave this until morning."

She could be gone come morning.

"I should have." She was speaking to herself now, her voice low and quiet, "If I had gone with you than what ever happened would not have."

"I would have refused." The crease smoothed, softening Elphaba's features, "The Wizard is not a man you should have to meet, let alone work for."

Glinda did not bite instead choosing to focus on the beginning of Elphaba's sentence. The Wizard, so it was her meeting with him that distressed her so.

_Perhaps it was a good thing I did not go, I would not have been able to take a step without an escort. _That would have definitely made things worse.

"Perhaps then that would have been the right thing to do, I would have only made things worse. But please tell me you did not get into one of your debates with him." That could only end badly, he could forgive someone for overstepping their boundaries, but Elphaba was not one to step back once she crossed the aforementioned boundary. Whether physical of not.

"Things could not have been any worse." Now it was Elphaba's turn to tilt her head back. She remained that way for a painfully long moment before she lowered her gaze back to Glinda's, her jaw clenched, "He's a fraud. He must be. There was something not right in there, perhaps the rain was created through Sorcery I don't know enough. But I know there is something not right about it all, it feels...wrong."

"Rain? Then he used the same show when I first met him." She had heard of different shows when he met someone, a monstrous beast, a giant head. But she had only seen the one.

"So you admit it."

"I admit nothing. I was just informing you that what you saw was a show. It was not that difficult to figure out; there were gutters along the floor." For once Elphaba looked clueless.

Right, Elphaba knew little about Sorcery.

"Think of it this way, spells can be maintained outside of a...let's call it a bubble surrounding the user. To maintain the spell takes a portion of constant concentration and energy, if he was focusing on generating more rain then he would not be able to maintain the water that passed out of the bubble. So either he is extraordinarily powerful or he instead uses some sort of tiktoc device to provide the water and catch it. Like the fountain near the city centre."

"So he knows no Sorcery?"

"That is not what I am saying. He has done other things to the contrary and I don't believe him to be powerless, why waste energy on showing off? He is a –

"Trickster."

– showman." Glinda stressed the word, "He needs to create an impression. That is all."

"Why defend him?" Elphaba asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am not defending anyone Elphie." Glinda manage to sigh.

"I disagree." She responded with a voice that was steadily rising.

"Elphaba please." The woman in question turned her head, the cords in her neck standing out even in the shadowy light.

"He refused to take my evidence seriously, I know he passed the laws but surely with everything I gave him he could see something wrong in his methods. But he could, or would not. Apparently a _scapegoat_ is just what he needs." Elphaba spat the word, her eyes falling into shadow.

"And you argued back."

_Oh Elphie what have you done._

"Of course. I wasn't just going to stand there." Elphaba turned back and Glinda found herself regretting not leaving this discussion until morning, "The only problem now is that he is after me."

"What?"

Glinda felt her stomach drop.

"I refused to hand over my findings to a person who would sooner see them destroyed than use them. I refused to stand down to him."

Now she could see her eyes free of shadow she saw they had become darker and almost frightening.

"Elphie." Glinda's voice was weak, what could she do?

"No. I know what has to be done, I won't –

"One more day Elphie, please. You are safe here." Glinda rose to her feet. She would need to think quickly if she was going to fix the mess Elphaba had made.

"For how long? When will the servants or your _husband _hand me in? The news is probably already being spread."

"They won't! I won't let them!" Glinda found herself clutching at the front of Elphaba's clothing in one desperate move; she snatched her hands back before they could betray her.

"Think Glinda. Think of what you are saying."

"I won't let them!" She reaffirmed.

She ducked by the bed and retrieved Elphaba's cloak and bag and pressed them into her arms, then with a brief pause laid her hand on one bony shoulder and felt it immediately relax beneath her fingertips.

"Okay?"

There was a tense moment between them before Elphaba gave a short jerky nod. Still, an agreement none the less.

It soothed her frayed nerves just that little bit.

"My plans have been changed; I was due to make a donation to an Orphanage in Munchkinland."

"In spite of what is happening?" She was not entirely sure Elphaba was listening to her but she responded regardless.

"Precisely because of what is happening. I quite enjoy charity work."

Elphaba did not even react. Glinda tried not to let her panic get to her, she would deal with that when alone.

"I'll have to make some excuse of being ill or something. I can't just leave you."

_Not to mention you'll probably run of to do something foolish if I left you._

Elphaba's jaw tensed along with her shoulders.

_No, she would definitely run off._

She squeezed her shoulder and once again felt the tenseness disappear.

Perhaps she was being manipulative, but this was for Elphaba's own good, she had to be.

"Now get some rest. Everything will be alright." Hesitating Glinda stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Elphaba in a short embrace, she hated to admit it but she could not help herself. She would have lingered longer in spite of her nervousness and state of near undress but thought it best not to.

She saw Elphaba to the guestroom closest to her own, ensured she was securely in the room and, after throwing on a dressing grown to cover herself with, headed towards the east wing of the house.

She needed to speak to Sir Chuffrey even if it was late. If he was home that was. She had been sure he had been home – he had been present at dinner – but why then had the commotion not captured his attention earlier?

That did not matter now. She just needed to find Sir Chuffrey and explain to him what had occurred before someone else did, he would listen to her. But if the news reached him before she had the chance to talk to him who knows what would happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a heads up, the rating will go up next chapter, I'm sure you know what that suggests, (if I don't decide to bottle it that is), so be warned that if you follow this story you will need to check 'all' on the rating drop down if you have not alerted it, (I'm sure you already know all of that so just pardon my stupidity I always feel the need to make sure).**

**As always if you have any criticism or just want to tell me what you think please leave a review or message me.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She had awoken when the sky was that strange black-almost-blue that one only saw in the morning, and, with a sneakiness she did not know she processed, she had crept from her room. Her feet made no noise as they padded along the fleecy carpet and brought her swiftly to the door of the guestroom she wanted.<p>

She wet her lips and rubbed her palms on her nightdress before pressing a hand against the wood of the door. It opened as quietly as she could manage (thank Lurline for oiled hinges) allowing her to check if the room was still occupied.

It was not empty, that or Elphaba had done the classic trick of placing pillows beneath the blanket. But the bags tucked tightly against the bedside cabinet told her otherwise.

Feeling lighter in her chest Glinda returned just as silently to her room and tucked herself back into the warmth of her bed.

She did not return to sleep, not just due to the rapidly growing light in the room but also the many thoughts that were circulating through her mind.

The Wizard was after Elphaba, as in actually looking for her, as in actually trying to arrest her. That could be the only thing Elphaba meant when she had said that he 'was after' her. She was presuming, she would happily admit to that, but she was almost certain in those presumptions.

It was possible Elphaba had misunderstood or..._something_ but even to her that felt like a forced idea. A false idea. As if she were attempting to trick herself into believing something untrue.

No, she _was_ certain in those presumptions.

Glinda felt her chest constrict, as if a cord had been wrapped tightly around the beating muscle within. She would have to do what she always did when there was something she wanted to know. She would get to the bottom of whatever was going on and then try to sort it. Somehow.

It was all she could do.

She rolled her head so as to gaze at the small slit of light seemingly parting the curtains. She admired Elphaba's strength, truly she did, but her dedication was blind. Surely she knew what would happen. Perhaps that was what she had meant when she had rather callously – in Glinda's opinion – said that something would happen to her. She had not thought upon that as much as she now saw she should have.

She could have done something to alter things.

_Of course_, Glinda thought to herself, _I didn't know things would travel down this route._

Her silent stupor remained until Murin arrived in her usual cautious mindset, somehow successfully drawing her out of her thoughts and into her regular schedule.

"Morning Lady Glinda." The girl squeaked in greeting.

"Morning." Glinda responded as cheerfully as she could as she slipped gracefully from her bed.

Murin stumbled over her feet as she hurried to the bathroom door, "I'll run your bath right away."

Nodding her thanks Glinda moved to her wardrobe to select what she would like to wear that day.

* * *

><p>Feeling refreshed and much more relaxed compared to earlier that morning Glinda had re-entered her room with a bounce in her step.<p>

And now she stood as her maid aided her in dressing while she tried not to ponder upon her thoughts and resisting the return of tension in her neck and shoulders.

"You need to breathe in a bit more Lady Glinda," the girl's quivering voice sounded from behind her back.

How she hated corsets.

...But the benefits were admired, and that was what matter wasn't it?

She attempted to draw in as much breath as she could while the laces pulled tighter and the bone dug deeper. It did not feel necessary; she was staying home that day.

She pressed her hand harder against her stomach and drew in a breath noisily through her nose, obviously unintentional.

_How much does the staff know of last night_? She thought to distract herself, _The more they know the harder it will be to...to do whatever it is I am going to do to right things._

It occurred to her then that she may not have another chance to query the girl.

Better now than later. Or never.

"Murin," Glinda managed to gasp out through the strain of pain, "What do...you know of the...disturbance last night."

The girl made no note of how she had stumbled over her words instead she made a high pitched noise to signify she was thinking.

Followed by another.

Glinda felt sure she would turn an unflattering shade of blue if she did not draw in a proper breath in the next few moments.

"Well...Mister Admanti said you intervened."

_Mister Admanti?_

"Oh Adi!" She somehow managed to exclaim.

"Yes Lady Glinda," the laces gave another sharp tug as the girl tied them, "he said you took the woman off to talk to her. He fretted about – especially when everything fell silent – then a long time passed before you turned up to get some food from the kitchen. Everyone assumed you managed to get rid of the woman somehow."

Glinda drew in a deep breath relieved that the constriction – for the most part – had finally faded.

_I think this is the most she has ever spoke in one go_.

"Ah."

Murin stepped around her to pick that day's dress from the bed.

_So they think Elphaba left?_

"Is that what happened?" The girl asked in that shifting pitched voice of hers.

"I am rather charismatic. Or so they say."

The girl accepted the answer, no matter how vague, with a bright smile and a nod. Like always.

Ideas were flowing through Glinda's mind; she might just have to speak to Sir Chuffrey again.

The night before she had told him what had happened, more or less, and what was likely to happen the following day. That anything they would hear was all part of one massive misunderstanding. That Elphaba was not the sort to be a terrorist or whatever you would call such a criminal.

His replies had been delayed and he had scratched at his chin more than once or twice, all in all he had appeared less than convinced.

But it had been late at night and the news had yet to spread, and of course thank Lurline for her 'feminine wiles'. _Thank you Elphaba for that one_.

Though to be truthful she felt he would have accepted anything she had said without the added charm and circumstances. Though perhaps that was a bit bigheaded of her, but she just had faith in his trust of her.

It seemed strange in that moment, just the other day she had lamented her position, had even insisted on the truth of things that undermined her. And now she was about to utilise everything she could for the sake of one person. Quite like one of the many cliché heroes she had been read to about as a child, the difference being only that she would use political means rather than brute force.

The heart made one do the preposterous.

* * *

><p>She had been left to her own devices while breakfast was prepared, usually she would have waited downstairs but today she took that moment to sneak elsewhere when Murin had disappeared to clean her bathroom. She needed to speak to Elphaba, needed to inform her of everything that had occurred.<p>

The door opened as easily as it had earlier that morning. Thankfully everything was as it was; besides the woman perched on the edge of the bed looking very much like someone about to bolt and run for the hills, that is.

Elphaba's lips parted and she released a groan, "Glinda."

"Who else?" In her shock Elphaba's hand had moved to cradle her forehead, she let it drop then and stood up with such suddenness that her knee knocked into the bedside cabinet causing the contents to rattle.

With downturned eyes Elphaba rubbed her knee and cursed under her breath.

Glinda stifled an out of place laugh partly to save Elphaba from embarrassment and partly due to her still sore sides.

"Can you believe how everyone reacted last night?" She meant it as a light-hearted comment, something to soften the tension in the air and calm them both. In truth she could not say she was surprised with the staff's behaviour at all. A wild-eyed woman bursting in to the home of one of the elite and well publicised was not a promising sight.

"You should find better staff, to think they were all cowering from one lone, unarmed woman."

_A leaping of point by any other name..._

"On the topic of staff."

Elphaba's expression showed nothing but disinterest but she still watched Glinda with her usual intensity. Like she were a predator and Glinda her prey.

Then, like that, the eye contact was gone.

"They don't know you're here."

Elphaba had turned then to right the contents of the cabinet she had knocked her shoulders hunched.

The green bottle sparkled in the light.

Glinda considered questioning Elphaba about it (damn her curiosity) but decided against it, there were far more pressing matters at hand.

Elphaba stood up from where she had stooped, her posture had stiffened, her arms fixed tightly at her side as if she were struggling to control herself.

"And how long until they realise?" She asked her voice low but with a building force beneath the words.

"This room is cleaned once a week," _I think_, "they tidied it yesterday when they thought we would have a guest."

Elphaba's eyes hardened, Glinda's implication finally twigging in her mind. Realising this Glinda squared her jaw and stared back with determination.

"How long until they realise," Elphaba repeated.

Why could she not just go along with Glinda's line of thought for once? Always questioning her, it was just as tiring as it was years ago.

"I know what I am doing." She raised her voice just enough to strengthen her words but not enough that she could be mistaken for being angered.

"So you expect me to hide up here? How stupid do you think people are?"

"Quite," Glinda responded bluntly, her arms now folded neatly across her chest. "Like I told you before, I will sort everything out."

Elphaba's lip curled in distaste, her posture rigid as she began pacing.

"I shouldn't have involved you. Why could I not keep quiet for once?" Elphaba growled to herself.

_I could say the same for your disagreement with the Wizard._

"Only the three of us need to know."

That made Elphaba halt. Her eyes met Glinda's, this time the abhorrence in them focused on her rather than herself. It made her want to shrink back.

"Is that the smartest move you could think of?" Elphaba snapped, "Telling your husband? How long until he hears the news?"

Uncrossing her arms Glinda took a few steps towards Elphaba, her hands held out as if to touch.

"I know what I am doing."

A scoff was her response this time as Elphaba skilfully moved out of her reach.

"Your feminine wiles will only carry you so far."

"Your books will only get you so far."

Elphaba had messed up this time, messed up so much that – if what she had said was true – she was very likely to be a wanted woman. To be imprisoned if caught. Glinda could not being herself to uncharacteristically snarl that reality at Elphaba in retaliation to her own spite filled words. She could snap back with something else, but this felt like something else entirely. This was a far too sensitive situation. Instead she tried to move closer to the taller woman again, as close as she dared in that moment.

"Trust me Elphaba." All she wanted in that moment was to wrap her arms around the slumping woman, to show just how much she meant her supporting words. As if such an action would protect her.

Elphaba's movement were slow as if there was a weight upon her, her downcast eyes avoiding Glinda's own pleading ones. She turned her head to the side and said in an unusually reserved tone;

"You needn't ask."

Trust Elphaba to be as vague as usual.

"Stay in here and make no noise –

"How much noise can I make?"

– and I will see what I can do."

Elphaba's lips pressed into a thin frown.

"Don't you dare." Glinda warned, "Elphie. I said no...I know what I am doing; this will be sorted by tonight."

That urge to reach forward still tugged within Glinda's chest, but she ignored it despite the discomfort that caused her.

"I doubt that," was the grumbled reply.

"Trust me," Glinda repeated for what she hoped would be the final time that day, "Just one more day."

* * *

><p>"A guest?"<p>

"Yes but she is not feeling too well at present, if you could just take her some meals I would be grateful. If she does not answer just please the food somewhere in the room."

The mouse of a girl would say nothing. She was always working in her rooms, she rarely saw the others. Rarely left the building.

As far as Glinda knew that is. She would just have to trust she was right.

The girl nodded.

"Thank you Murin," Glinda smiled her thanks.

Elphaba would not be pleased with what she had just done, it would cause a panic and Glinda knew full well she was going back on what she had said earlier, about how only three of them would know. But she would not dwell on such worry at that point in time, she had to keep up appearances and think on what to do. She was more than capable of handling Elphaba's wrath.

So she left for her breakfast, she felt no hunger but it was not as if she could avoid her meals. She ate alone for the first time in many, many months.

* * *

><p>The morning meal was long gone and, having nothing else to do that day, Glinda sat down in the sitting room. Her leg kicked in frustration and with the urge to return upstairs.<p>

But worse than that urge was that green bottle still nagging at the side of her mind, like an irritating itch it refused to disappear.

Why did it fascinate her so?

She was sure she could vaguely remember it. It had to be from University. Where else could it have been?

It was a sentimental item that was clear.

But still, there was something about it that made her skin pull tight making her uncomfortable. Its contents was most definitely not oil, she knew that well enough by now, so perhaps it was a drink?

For once in her life she needed to know more about something other than architecture and Sorcery.

She had to do something, and that was exactly why she had called for the houseboy.

He stood before her now, his hair fighting against whatever had been used to smooth it down and his gaze focused on the toe of his shoe.

"Thank you for coming so soon."

He looked up in surprise; Glinda was not sure whether to feel guilt at the sight of that expression.

"I would like a certain beverage, the name escapes me, I think it ended in Lix or something." A look of worry settled on the boy's features, "I can however describe the bottle, it is rather unique. Small, about this tall, and narrower at the top then the bottom. The neck is rather long with a twist like design. Do you understand what I mean?"

He nodded rapidly; this was little proof that he understood of course so she asked him to recite what she had said.

Pleased he knew what to find she gave him enough money to buy even the most expensive of drinks. She did not caution him over spending some on himself, it was not hers and she had more than enough available to her. And would have for the foreseeable future if they remained above the risks that she now knew were closing in on them.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and with very little accomplished Glinda heard the front door open and the echo of bafflingly heavy footsteps across the marble floor.<p>

She had been expecting the boy, (what was his name again?), but that could not be him. So she settled on Sir Chuffrey having returned, to her annoyance he had been gone before she could speak to him again. She shifted her posture in preparation to stand; she had to tell him before things deteriorated.

The footsteps draw closer to the room; he was coming to her, that would make things easier. She would just have to make sure they were alone first.

She found herself generally taken aback when the Housemaid opened the door and a member of the Army walked in.

Usually accustomed to being informed of guests before, or if, they were shown to her Glinda found her nails biting into her skin.

She refused to stand.

"Lady Glinda." The man bowed his head in greeting once he had approached her, "There has been an incident that we have been ordered to inform you about."

_Well no need to lead into it or anything._

"Well what is it?" Her tone was even, betraying none of the anxiety that had just knotted within her stomach.

The neatly groomed man held out a beige envelope, Miss Dithre (Glinda had forgotten she was there) moved to take it as she was accustomed to do. Glinda turned back to the Officer; he would say his piece and then leave.

She hoped.

Could she get a warning to Elphaba?

She had no time to ponder; the man continued his clearly rehearsed speech.

"At precisely twelve on the tenth day of this month an accident occurred that put an end to the short life of the Eminent of Munchkinland."

The woman beside her must have turned the envelope in her hand as Glinda caught a glimpse of blue in the corner of her eye.

It brought relief and the sickening guilt that a death could cheer her up.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and turned to her lady-in-waiting, "I think I would like to read it this time rather than have you read it. It is probably becoming a strain on your eyes."

Miss Dithre looked up too shocked to respond. Glinda took the envelope with no resistance and immediately turned it over, the sight of the blue wax seal of Munchkinland was even more eyebrow raising then the appearance of an Army officer in her home. Or it would have been if not for what the man had said.

"That was two days ago. Why wait this long to pass on the information?"

"The message was only received this morning; we can only assume the condition in Munchkinland has deteriorated even more which would explain the delay."

Even more shocking said officer was sent, under the Wizard's order, to bring her a letter from the country that had separated from the rest of Oz. A country they could very well be at war with shortly.

"The...Eminent?" Nessarose was dead? "Well that is unfortunate. Though I do wonder why this news was brought to me."

"Orders are orders Mum – Lady Glinda. The Wizard wishes to see you in an hour."

"Yes. Of course. Thank you –" She glanced at his uniform before quickly returning her gaze to the envelope in her hand, "– Commander."

She heard the sound of the heels of his boots hitting as he snapped to attention, and bid goodbye in the form of a bow.

Her vision was still stained blue.

* * *

><p>Miss Dithre sat leaning forward, she was curious of the letter Glinda had laid before her. If their positions were reversed Glinda was sure, many years ago, she would have been the same. But her lady-in-waiting said nothing, perhaps she was still frightened by Glinda's earlier outburst, it was only yesterday.<p>

_How fast time flows._

In fact the woman had been quiet all day, she had said nothing when she sent for the houseboy, had said nothing when she had handed over a large sum of money for what some would refer to as an almost impossible task. The boy was young; if that liquid was alcoholic would he even be given it.

_How foolish of me to think everyone sticks to the rules._

The letter was an explanation of what had happened, more or less. It contained an invitation for her to attend the funeral, by Nessarose's will or the men in charge she was not certain. Either option made little sense to her.

And then there was Elphaba. _Oh Lurline...why did you curse us so?_

"Lady Glinda." She lifted her head slowly to meet the wide eyes of Miss Dithre, she gestured towards the door.

Glinda had not heard it open, nor heard or seen the small figure slip inside.

"Ah you are back."

A distraction!

"Yes Miss," he responded quietly. She could not help but smile.

"Did you find what I wanted?"

He shifted on the balls of his feet and pulled at his sleeve, "No Miss."

Glinda's smile fell and a crease formed between her eyebrows.

"I tried Miss," the boy's lip quivered, "I tried me – my. I tried my best. I looked all over but ain't nobody heard of anything like what you told me."

She turned her head in an attempt to hide her frown.

Could it be Quadling then? They had little present in the City as far as she could recall. But now she thought of it, it could possible make sense, Elphaba had spent most of her childhood growing up there. But even though the bottle was made of an unusual glass it did not seem Quadling made to her.

If it was Quadling made where else could she have seen it?

Or perhaps it was not a beverage.

What else could it be?

Perhaps –

She needed to think. It was there at the tip of her mind, it just needed a push. Or a shove.

But there were other things she needed to think of. More serious things.

"I'm real sorry Miss." The boy reached into his pocket and shakily held out the money she had given him. She took and after a moment handed him a small amount back.

"Thank you..." What was his name? "...go buy yourself a sweet or something."

Miss Dithre looked at her with indignation and shock before realising herself and instead chose to stare at the open book in her lap.

In spite of his running nose the boy grinned broadly at her.

* * *

><p>The Gale Force guards charged with protecting her were already waiting – or so she heard – she would not let them in the building, even claimed their spotless boots were the reason. At least they listened.<p>

The trip was excruciatingly slow and uncomfortable as the two Gale Force guards that could fit in the carriage sat opposite. She could feel their gazes on her, it made her skin crawl.

Despite her fairly strong suspicion this had to do with the letter hidden in her handbag, (she was not about to leave it in the grasp of nosy help), and not Elphaba, she still struggled to keep the worry from her face.

It was a foolish worry, but if Elphaba had been correct. If they had all been informed and commanded of their fate, or what their fate should have been. Then the Wizard would have known her connection to Elphaba, if he could still remember that far back. A green skin person, however, was not a common occurrence.

Glinda's grip tightened on her handbag, had Elphaba not once said she felt she was being watched? Observed in some way? A knot had formed in her stomach by that point. She just hoped it would fade before they arrived at the Palace.

Was she being watched, controlled, observed? ...what a foolish thought. Of course she was. But does it reach the same levels as Elphaba's; did the people have the same intentions?

When the carriage slowed at the foot of the palace she had come to the conclusion of how she could turn the situation to her advantage. Perhaps this is just what she needed.

The remaining Gale Force members clamoured out of a common carriage to rejoin with her and the other guard on the steps of the Palace. They escorted her all the way to the room where her meeting was to take place, still pointless in her opinion; there were enough guards in the Palace to ensure her safety.

Oh right, she would likely lose her way.

As she sat she crossed her legs and rested her folded hands upon her knee. She was left alone in a room that looked a little bit unnervingly familiar. At least she did not have to go to the public meeting chamber. Her reaction way back when had been a severe embarrassment, why he felt the need to frighten her so still baffled her. She had wished Elphaba had been there to support her, or at least hold her hand. Her thoughts always seemed to leap to her, it scared her at times.

Her resting foot bounced in little movements of apprehension. She smoothed her skirts in an attempt to control the traitorous limb.

A good thing she had as in that moment the door opened smoothly and the man she had been waiting for breezed in dressed as always in a neat grey suit.

"Please accept my apologies, that last meeting took longer than I expected."

He removed his hat, dusted the top and cast it aside carelessly. It landed on the back of a chair with ease.

"There is no need to apologise."

With a smile still fixed to his face he sat down on the sofa opposite.

"Of course there is, we should not allow a Lady to wait should we? Now..." He motioned to her with clasped hands, "I bet your wondering why I called you here."

A part of Glinda hoped the meeting would be over quickly, the other part knew she needed to squeeze as much information out of him as she could risk to.

"Well excuse me for being presumptuous," he motioned for her to continue, "but I would say it is to do with Munchkinland."

"Precisely," his smile widened and his dark eyes showed a twinkle of amusement, "You received your letter?"

"You received one too?"

"Not an invitation, not really, but the same information I believe your letter contains." The Wizard lent back smoothing his hair, how did he know her letter contained an invitation? "I assume you were invited, were you not?"

While it was worded as a question it did not sound like one.

Perhaps it was useful she had brought the letter with her, and yet there was some rebellious urge in her that did not want to hand it over. If she was asked to.

Perhaps it was the situation that had occurred the day prior that had altered her attitude, it would be a lie not to say it had drained her normal demeanour.

"I must say it did baffle me."

His lips pulled into a wider smile, "It could be seen as strange, but they have their reasons."

"Should I hazard a guess and say it is about Munchkinland and their current, shall we say, predicament."

Perhaps they hoped it would simmer tensions between the countries? That had not occurred to her when she had first read the letter, but it made so sort of sense.

"Partly, partly." He motion with his hands, it remind her of the action her father once did in order to earn a hug, "Of course you must go."

"It is common politeness."

"Of course," he sat back with a laugh, "and it will help us see the lay of the land, so to speak. Then we will know how to proceed."

"I must say I am surprised to have received an invite." A rare slip up, she bit her lip and quickly thought of how to twist it to her advantage.

"My I query as to why?"

"Well we were...well we went to – actually I think it may have more to do with simmering tensions over anything else."

He nodded in agreement.

Maybe he did not remember. Or perhaps Elphaba had misunderstood that meeting from so long ago. She internally sighed at that thought; she had already been over that. She may not remember but that meeting _must_ have happened.

Or he could clearly be lying. Had her slip up just changed into a 'she just stuck her foot in it', so to speak?

He placed his hand on his chin in a thoughtful position, "They will have to retrieve the body first and put everything in place."

Clearly not.

"Of course," Glinda's shoulders relaxed, the meeting was moving at the usual speed, he was a busy man.

"But the sooner you leave the better. I believe they said they planned the funeral for two or so day's time. Of course that is just a guideline."

"I would imagine it would be a challenge organising everything."

The Wizard clasped his hands, "You will need to leave by the Munchkin Mousehold and stick to the Yellow Brick Road, the men at the boarders have been made aware of your journey tomorrow."

_Tomorrow? _Well it made sense but still, Glinda did not appreciate being told what to do and when.

"You will be escorted there and then another escort will meet you at the border."

"Will that not cause a panic in Munchkinland?" _Or in the City?_

"Fear can be a powerful force. But alas I do believe you are correct," he leant back with a shake of his head, "we have to be cautious until we have the knowledge we need."

"Knowledge?" He had said something about the lay of the land but she assumed that meant the public's opinion in the country, what was she missing?

"Now I do believe that is everything..."

Glinda's muscles were tense; she did not like being slighted in such away. Even if he was her superior.

She could still swing things her way.

Putting that charming and careless smile back in its place she moved on to her motivation for being there.

"Actually...I heard from the grapevine of an...shall I say an altercation that occurred here yesterday."

He leant forward with a raised eyebrow.

"News spreads quickly." She replied nonchalantly, her head tilted carelessly.

"As it should!" He said with a wink, "I suspect we will have her apprehended by the day's end."

Not if Glinda had anything to do with it.

"Though," she shifted her weight and tilted her head this time to the other side, "my I ask just what she is guilty of? That was rather unclear."

"Treason."

There was no need to act in order to look shocked.

"No need to worry my Lady, like you said news spreads quickly. Soon everyone will be aware. My men are out there informing the public as we speak."

"And I assume you will not want her to continue speaking out?" Talking like this, about Elphaba, felt wrong, "But what can you do?"

"Why send the Gale Force of course. She poses a risk to our very way of life, a fiend making up stories to stir trouble. They will rat her out." The Wizard's shoulders were straight, his posture nothing but pure confidence, "We have to be careful in these times, especially after I just lost an old acquaintance."

"May I inquire as to what sort of stories; rumours can be difficult to discern if you do not have some sort of foresight upon them."

"Just this and that. The laws are necessary and she would have none of it, started pulling 'facts' from nowhere. I tell you I have never heard such preposterousness." He released a short bark of laughter and slapped his knee. "Enough of all that political hogwash. How about we chat about something more light-hearted?"

He stopped for a moment, then waved a hand, clearly indicating he had made a mistake.

"Sorry my Lady, as much as I would love to give you time, it is far too short at the moment."

"Well if that is all..." She replied, testing the situation.

He nodded and looked almost apologetic. He was going to dismiss her. She leapt in before he could.

"I hope you do not think I am overstepping boundaries..."

"Of course not my Lady. Of course not."

"...It is just I have found myself pondering, well...our relationship. I am a spokesperson for you, I have been for all these years, and yet I find myself with such a limited knowledge of you. And, I think, you of me. Surely closer connections will lead to a more stable unity between us all. Especially after losing another Adept."

"Ah! True, true."

If Elphaba was supposed to have been an Adept surely he would have recognised her yesterday, that was still confusing her. She hoped he had forgotten, they would go straight to her house if he remembered, it was the only safe place at that time.

"Are you just going to let be sit her parched, a Lady needs plenty of liquids to keep looking this good."

"A drink! Of course! A celebratory toast," He all most seemed to jump to his feet.

So much for little time.

He walked to a cabinet to the side of the room.

"You would think being two Adepts down would be a severe disadvantage," She asked, she should probably not be perusing it so much, it might trigger his memory.

"Ah of course not! Not when we have you, you surpassed all of our expectations."

_Our?_

As he slid open the door of the cabinet she caught sight of what she had expected, bottles of varying shapes and sizes, an assortment of coloured glass and a small green bottle.


	9. Chapter 9

**I did try to tone things down to keep a T rating but as you can see by the change in rating, I failed.**

**This is the first time I've written a higher then T rated scene so please excuse my novice-ness. I did try my best and I hope it is not too awful.**

**As always if you have any criticism or just want to tell me what you think please leave a review or message me.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"May we talk," Glinda cast a meaningful look to the surrounding servants before returning her gaze to the seated man,"... alone? I come to you with upmost urgency."<p>

Sir Chuffrey padded the remainder of his meal from his lips with a napkin; she was thankful he had no guests that day and that he had apparently returned home at the usual time.

"While surprising and with I being most rushed I feel the need to remind you that you need not ask. I will always make time," he waved the servants away and as the passed her hurriedly with plates in hand Glinda's stomach gave a grumble. She had not eaten since the morning she realised. It would need to wait.

The door shut tightly which signalled for Glinda to move closer to the table.

"I was hoping to see you earlier this morning," her voice was kept lower than normal; ears were known to be pressed to doors.

"Business as usual I am afraid," with a creak of his chair the man stood, perhaps sensing the seriousness that would be forthcoming, "I was surprised to see you absent, but everything was explained."

"About the meeting?"

"About your obligations," he stepped to her, his brow furrowed, "the stress you must be under worries me."

Her gaze moved to her skirts in an effort to ignore the thread of conversation that was being dangled in front of her. Such a topic pressed down on her like an unmoveable weight.

She plucked at a non-existent strand on her dress.

Sir Chuffrey's chest heaved as he sighed.

"Well what did you want with me?"

Glinda fidgeted, her surprisingly steady gaze moving back to his face. Her fingers rubbing the bare skin of her arm, pressing perhaps a bit too hard, "I have been occupied today, as you know, as such I have not heard...well...what have you heard about our, guest?"

She finished feeling decidedly unsure of herself but her words more so.

"Roughly what you said I would," he replied with a scrape of his fingers against his chin, "but you have this sorted now, correct? That is why you had your unexpected meeting. I would hope your demeanour, as much as it upsets me, is due to an imminent separation more so than anything else."

Finding an ornate Gillikinese vase on the other side of the room Glinda focused her gaze upon it, "Not exactly."

His hand dropped to cross with his other arm across his chest, "We spoke of this last night. You know of my opinion. As much as she may have cheered you up she cannot stay."

"I know, it – it is just far more complicated than I thought." Her eyes felt heavy, her thoughts drifted to what time it was. What a ridiculous thing to think of.

Her eyes moved back as far as she dared. A feeling like a tight grip constricting around her chest.

His nostrils flared as he tried to take in – what she thought to be – a calming intake of air.

"I have never seen her before last night."

"You have seen few of my friends." The retaliation did not mean to sound so snappy.

"People change Glinda." His voice held a warning tone she had never thought him capable of, it pulled at some small guilt ridden part of her.

"Yes, but not Elphaba. Never Elphaba." Why could no one else see that?

"She is a risk; we are housing a supposed terrorist." His arms returned to his side, he seemed unsure of what to do with them as he tugged at his sleeves.

"She would never hurt me." She replied far too quickly and heavy headed to stop herself.

"What would happen to this house if the Gale Force found her here?" He responded thankfully without questioning her previous words.

"Please," her eyes were watering – she hoped from exhaustion – she blinked back the stinging feeling and forced her wavering gaze to focus on his light eyes, "she isn't like that. I swear upon anything you can put before me."

His jaw tightened enough that she could see the jawbone seemingly struggling beneath his loosening skin.

"If you trust her then what choice do I have?" He said with great effort as folded his arms once more across his broad chest, "But I will be watching her. Closely."

The tightness in Glinda's chest loosened, if only a fraction. Her hand groped forward as if looking for a hand to grasp.

"You should not be alone with her. I'll need someone to watch her."

"There is really no need," she said in a rush. She had rushed a lot that night.

He pressed his lips tightly together and his next words felt forced from his throat, "Alright. But this mess, if it is indeed a mess, needs to be sorted. Immediately. I will not have a risk in this house for long."

"Tomorrow, everything will be fixed tomorrow." She tried to reassure him with a smile but she was certain it came across vapid.

"I don't want you to become ill again."

She struggled to swallow as the relieved look fell from her face, "I will not, I promise I will not."

With surprising ease she changed her expression to one of surprise, "Oh! I forgot. We are expected to leave for the funeral of the Eminent tomorrow."

"I've been informed." He wet his lips, "I should be focusing on my work."

"I fully understand, I can go on my own if that is best." _Will that make things easier?_

"It would not be right for you to go alone and an invitation should never be turned down." He made a odd sound in the back of his throat, not quite a chuckle not quite a cough, "I could probably use a few days break, a rest so I –

"Do not burst a blood vessel?" Glinda supplied, her smile almost right that time.

"Do not burst a blood vessel." He repeated the corners of his lips tugging into a smile, "But this will be sorted –

Glinda fell back to fidgeting her hands squeezing one another tightly.

"Well you see. I was hoping...I was thinking – I was thinking that, if it at all possible, if we could..." Glinda sucked her bottom lip in her teeth denting the delicate skin in perpetration for her next words, "...take her with us."

Sir Chuffrey's eyebrows shot upwards his mouth not quite closing in his shock, "Why?"

"She's – well no need to sugar-coat anything – she is the Eminent's sister. Her older sister. She will be unable to get there any other way."

"Sis – Well...I can't say I have a firm knowledge of the important families of Munchkinland, though I feel I should." His hand palmed at the skin of his neck, "Can't get there...with what has happened?"

"Yes."

"Well..." this time his fingers searched out his chin once more, "I know she is your friend but that will suit us all. It should...right things."

As unsure as he sounded he was still sadly correct.

A dull pain bloomed in her chest taking over for that painful feeling from before; Glinda did not know which felt worse. She folded her hands to calm them, "Yes. It will be best."

The weight of a hand pressed lightly on her shoulder, "Let us get you something to eat, you look paler than should be proper and with everything that has happened today..."

When we he accept that she was fine? _He just has my best interests at heart, as always._

She gave a weak nod of her head and a small, albeit true, smile.

* * *

><p>It was more of a relief than usual when she had rid herself of her corset and her head had found its way to her pillow. She knew she should have checked on Elphaba but the ache in her eyes had increased and her head had begun to pound with tiredness, she had ensured Elphaba was still firmly in place by quizzing Murin. She would speak to her in the morning when she was feeling more energised. When she had thought of how to word – what she was sure would be – such awful news.<p>

Perhaps she should not wait. Perhaps sooner would be better.

_How do you break such news softly?_

She had never had to say such a thing before, had never even had to be told...no that was a lie, such news had been broken to her before, when Ama Clutch was fading.

Even after all that time the memory made her heart squeeze painfully. It _had_ been her fault.

So much for 'time heals all wounds'. _Whoever said that needs to have a rethink._

She shifted beneath the sheets with an annoyed huff, _My thoughts aren't making sense anymore._

That day had been so full and had rushed by so quickly, she needed just a bit more time that was all.

She would tell her tomorrow. Somehow.

Her eyes screwed shut as she released a large yawn forcing her mind to clear for a short moment.

She could probably use the time before the morning to also consider whether to tell Elphaba what she had found that day, perhaps it would make things harder, perhaps it would not. All the ifs and buts and what ifs would surely drive her mad if she allowed them to circle through her mind for too long. It would make her head throb more intensely and _she_ would end up with the burst blood vessel. If she had ever felt so stressed before she could not recall it.

_Tomorrow_. She reminded herself. _Tomorrow I will tell her about Nessarose and consider the rest too_.

The rest. The rest could just be a misunderstanding, she saw that clearly, but what if she had discovered something. What if –

Kicking her feet beneath the sheets in a childish move of irritation she shut the thoughts of.

_It _will _drive me mad!_

She closed her eyes and prayed sleep would come swiftly and softly.

* * *

><p>After a fretful attempt at rest for an unmeasured amount of time Glinda's eyes snapped open.<p>

The door had opened almost silently if not for the whoosh of air that accompanied it.

The blankets were pulled snugly around her as if they offered some sort of protection against the darkness of the night.

Her sight wavered, the shadows seemingly dancing before her either due to the tricks of the gloom or the fact she was holding her breath.

Squeezing her eyes to try to ease the sting in them she forced herself to take a steady intake of air and pushed herself up to peer at the door just as it clicked closed.

The figure in front of it, even in the semi-darkness, was all angles and intense severity.

"Elphie." She placed a hand over her heart, "You know how to terrify someone."

"I don't have to try." Was her apathetic answer.

The fire had dipped to nothing more than smouldering coals throwing the room in a shadow that seemed to grow and retreat in slight motions. Like the water on the shores of Lake Chorge.

Elphaba barraging in, well sneaking in, had been a shock and not particularly unwanted if Glinda was being honest...nor particularly wanted either. Not that night.

It looked like she would not have until tomorrow after all.

"What were you thinking –

"If this is about the food than don't worry." Her jaw ached as she tried to stifle another yawn, her eyes pressed into slits.

"It is easy to say," handling a vexed Elphaba was decidedly easier to cope with during the day.

She pressed her fingers to her jaw to ease the pain in the muscles there, it faded just as Elphaba started walking across the room towards the window.

Glinda fiddled with the blanket in her lap and pulled it subconsciously tighter around her.

Elphaba stopped before the windows and turned back not once halting in her strides.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Glinda queried in a soft tone attempting not to sound too unnerved.

Elphaba shook her head, at least it looked like she had, but offered no verbal answer.

"If you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole into the carpet and rug, do you know how much that thing cost?" The movement was most definitely not helping her head, in fact she was feeling quite dizzy now.

Elphaba continued stalking about, her form tense and whispers of words leaving her lips.

"Elphie you aren't wasting time." At least that is what she thought Elphaba had said. If she was going to monologue would it have not been easier for her to have done it in the guestroom?

Of course if she has done that Glinda would have been left out of the loop, something that would most definitely have brought her great concern.

She could not leave yet. Or ever, not until things were fixed.

_Is this even real?_ She rubbed her right eye with her knuckle in order to shift some of the sleep that was consuming her and clouding her head, _I could be passed out because of this draining day for all I'm aware_.

Even if that were true she felt she should better play attention just in case.

The shoulders of the other woman were high, any higher and they would meet her ears. What had wound her up so?

"I can tell when you're planning something, I literally see the cogs spinning in your head." Glinda did not feel particularly like leaving the warmth of the sheets surrounding her but it seemed strange sitting there when someone else was in the room, "If you do what I think you will then you better hope the Wizard gets to you before I do."

"I'm quaking."

"Don't play this off. I mean it Elphie." This was like watching a game of particularly volatile tennis, "One more day. For me."

She slipped from the bed, the chill that was now permeating the air in the room biting at her exposed skin. The last dregs of sleep leaving her.

"One more day will lead to no positive changes, it will make it all even more difficult." Elphaba had turned her back to her again, her voice may have become clearer but it did not sound entirely directed towards Glinda.

_Not now, why can she never wait?_ Glinda's chest rose and fell at an increasing rate, she took quick steps to stand near her friend, "I'll sort things –

"You stupid little idiot, surely you've learnt by now that not everyone is going to bend to your will!"

The suddenness of Elphaba's words, the abruptness with which she had turned and the downturn of her features in indignation struck Glinda hard in the chest.

She struggled to mentally form a coherent response let alone speak it aloud.

"I will Elphie. Trust me for Lurline's sake!" The strength she wished to put forth failed her leaving her words weak and bordering on desperate. Pathetic.

"And you think I am just as susceptible to your _charm_." The word was spat like a curse but even as she snarled the words out Glinda knew Elphaba would decide, however unwilling, on what Glinda wanted. For the moment at least, there was a time limit for everything and Glinda did not know how long she could keep playing the same hand, apparently she had already reached the end of Elphaba's tether. Never a good thing.

Perhaps she was putting Elphaba at risk, she prayed she was not, she was truly trying her best to help. Perhaps her concerns should be focused more on the house itself, as Sir Chuffrey had implied, she was putting them all at risk.

Elphaba had returned to pacing, moving back and forth like a caged tiger teased by its prey, her momentary burst of frustration apparently forgotten.

"Elphie?" She daren't step closer, she was not afraid as such more concerned over what would happen.

Elphaba grumbled something under her breath. She was only going to get worse once Glinda broke the news that had been waiting beneath the surface, _Is now really the best time?_

"Really," Glinda sighed, "Why come here if you are just going to march up and down?"

If Elphaba left than she would have time once again. She crossed her arms across her body and rubbed at the bumps that had formed across the exposed skin.

Elphaba came to an abrupt halt directly in front of Glinda, "I've reached my wits end Glinda."

"I gathered," the taller woman rolled her shoulders in agitation, an odd movement, "and I can understand –

Elphaba snorted, "How can you possibly...

She trailed off, her shoulders slumping just a fraction.

"Well not understand exactly emotion for emotion but I can hazard a rather accurate guess," She wanted to move back, she felt too close, like she was losing air. She tried to calm her breathing.

"I wish you would stop using that voice it sounds so forced and unlike you."

Glinda could only portray her surprise by blinking. She recovered quickly, "Elphie."

"Well it does," Elphaba responded with a softer expression, the type that made Glinda's heart swell with joy.

She was calm – calmer – now, it made Glinda's chest ache with what she knew she had to do. Elphaba could not – should not be left in the dark over such an important event. She had already lost her mother, now her sister. Who did she really have left? She had never been close to her father or brother as far as Glinda knew.

She _had_ to.

She cupped the taller woman's cheek in an action she hoped would not cause the other woman to bolt, considering her current state it could go either way. Considering _her_ current state she could very well be the one to run.

Elphaba looked back with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

She opened her mouth but wavered before any words could leave her.

_How does a person even break such news?_ She thought for the countless time that night.

Had Elphaba not been through enough in the past two days?

"Glinda? My Sweet?" Elphaba's voice held a heavy timbre of concern, striking considering how she had been not a quarter of an hour prior. There was something akin to guilt in her eyes and a pained expression upon her face, perhaps it was for how she had acted earlier.

Glinda felt her eyes slip from the face of the one before her and found herself staring past Elphaba's ear at a spot on the wall, not that she could see much in the gloom.

_It could wait, couldn't it?_

She would tell her tomorrow morning.

First thing tomorrow.

It could wait till then.

Surely.

Once her eyes returned to the dark ones surveying her she saw the apprehension on Elphaba's face matched her voice.

"It's nothing Elphie. I'm just being...being sentimental is all," Glinda responded doing her best to reassure the other woman.

Her hand had remained in place on Elphaba's cheek throughout.

It could wait.

Glinda's thumb brushed over Elphaba's cheekbone, an involuntary movement that made her marvel at the softness of the skin beneath her fingers.

Marvelled that Elphaba did not have to work at it unlike her.

Marvelled that Elphaba let her perform this action.

The confounding and conflicting thoughts in her mind tried to settle.

The knot in her stomach unravelled, fluttered.

Her head felt light, the heaviness having evaporated.

When would she have this opportunity again? What was the worst thing that could happen?

Well there was a list of things she could imagine but she would waste no time on those thoughts in that moment.

What was she doing?

Was she taking advantage?

Was she –

Glinda firmly pushed back her thoughts by leaning forward and pressing her lips to those opposite her.

They were exactly as she remembered, rough and yet they held a softness. Like the rest of Elphaba.

She felt light, her worries stripped away in that brief moment. It was an impulsive move that would end shortly, even so her heart beat in an increasing tempo that had nothing to do with stress.

She was taken aback when the gesture was returned with a crushing intensity.

An uncontrollable whimper escaped her throat.

Or was that her?

A tight hold forced her body across the small space between them. Her smaller frame pressed unthinkably close against the harder and taller frame before her.

The fingers of her free hand found their way around Elphaba's back, the other slid from her cheek to bury themselves into thick, dark hair. How she had missed that.

Her heart hammered against her chest, her mind felt fogged as if she had just stepped into a dream.

Perhaps it all really was a dream after all.

A warm grip on her chin angled her head sidewise. Her lips parted automatically.

As their tongues met another moan pieced the air surrounding them.

She could not tell whose it was.

She did not care.

_Is this really happening?_

A need for air caused them to pull apart, a belief that was confirmed when Elphaba's grip did not loosen.

Foreheads pressed together and breath mingled before parted mouths.

"Elphie?" The sound of her voice both ragged and soft surprised her.

There was no reply, not a verbal one anyway. She found her body pulled close once more, lips meeting in a clash of teeth and tongue.

She could feel tugging at the back of her nightdress, it was surely hard enough to snap something. She responded in kind, her once nimble fingers – no longer used to clothing or unclothing herself – fumbled with the hard buttons on the front of Elphaba's dress.

The dark material before her finally gave way pooling at Elphaba's feet, that green skin that captivated her so revealed.

The yanking at the back of her nightdress increasing significantly as a growl reverberated against the curve of her neck.

Glinda whispered a few words over Elphaba's shoulder. The material constricting her fell loose.

Elphaba pulled back, her face creased for a brief moment. Her concern and suspicion of sorcery still evident after all this time.

Glinda gasped as the material was pulled from her accompanied by a sharp scrap of teeth grazing the pulse point on her neck.

A some point in the clash and desperation they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, Glinda struggling and finding herself above.

Her lips moved downwards.

Elphaba hissed, a sound that could foretell pain but this time she was sure it did not.

Even so, and despite her knowledge, Glinda abandoned her target to instead place a kiss under a green ear.

Her fingers skimmed over smooth skin, past the dip of a navel and edged over a patch of skin that felt almost thicker. Felt almost damaged.

Her hand was slapped away.

A hard grip on her wrist forced her to her back. Her inert hand held down by her ear cushioned by her plush pillows. It did not hurt, but a part of her wished it would. Wished it would leave marks.

Pinpricks struck the corners of her eyes making them water ever so slightly. The emotion of what was happening hitting her hard; an ache that she would force down for fear it would return her to her bad states.

There was a calm now. The frenzy of early had recoiled back but was still there simmering beneath their skin. Simmering, perhaps, in the very air around their bodies. She could almost feel it tingling at her skin causing her hair to stand on end.

In that moment she felt as if there had been no long gap in her life without Elphaba, as if they were still the innocent-minded students of yesteryear.

The slide of silky hair against her hypersensitive skin caused her to squirm.

Hips jumped at the feel of breath where there had been none in so long. Glinda's head twisted awkwardly.

A barely suppressed cry tore from the depths of her throat.

Elphaba had always said she sounded musical, she never understood before.

"If you need to cry out, muffle yourself with your pillow." Elphaba's voice was just a low rumble as she repeated those words from so long ago.


	10. Chapter 10

The emerging light of dawn stirred Glinda from her slumber. As they opened, her eyes adjusted to the odd light cast by the waning night. Stretching her limbs she released a small mewling sound due to the innate pleasure such a movement always brings people. She had not felt so refreshed in a considerable amount of time, especially with all the stress she had been experiencing lately. An uninterrupted night's sleep had become a rare occurrence.

Yawning she wondered how much time she had until she had to get up, and upon wondering this she decided she now felt uncomfortable. As such she rolled on to her side to rest more snugly in her bed, only to be struck fully awake.

_Well...it wasn't a dream._

At least it was a pleasing wakeup.

Unlike the board like position Elphaba had slept in at University she now rested on her stomach, her hair spread about her like a shawl. Glinda could not help herself as she reached forward to move the hair obscuring Elphaba's face out of the way, it feel from her fingers like silk.

Glinda had not noticed when she had woke but now she saw the sheets had been kicked down and twisted in their sleep, leaving the woman next to her bare from the waist up.

She shifted closer to allow her hand to trail across the smooth skin of Elphaba's back, simply enjoying the freedom and warmth that came from the simple action.

"You best leave before my maid arrives to run my morning bath. And all that stuff." Her voice was soft but she knew Elphaba would hear, she was always a light sleeper, as if she was always in a constant state of alertness.

"Not feeling too articulate this morning?" Elphaba opened the eye she could see and surveyed her intensely, seemingly having never slept.

"What do you think?" Her hand moved upwards now, and she busied herself with playing with the thick strands of Elphaba's hair. A simple urge that had been haunting her for a long time.

As the soft strands slid over her hand she could still feel Elphaba's keen eye watching her every move.

Perhaps she should have been ashamed of her nakedness – it was not proper after all. But despite that thought she left the sheet pooling around her waist and felt nothing but a fulfilling sensation of happiness.

"I wish this moment could last," her words were barely a whisper; almost so soft she was not sure she had said anything. She took in a deep breath full of contentment as she watched the silky strands run through her fingers like dark water. Mesmerising.

Elphaba's shoulder blades moved beneath her skin, taunt and sharp, as if she suddenly wished to curl up into herself.

"It was just two people reliving a university fling."

Her fingers froze in their movement, hovering just over Elphaba, just out of reach. She pushed back the nauseous feeling beginning to build at the back of her throat, and steadied her gaze upon the unconsciously wavering eye of Elphaba's.

That feeling gave way to an irrational flare of irritation.

"A short while ago you were hurt that things didn't continue and now you're calling it a fling! Lurline help me I'm going to slap you from here to Ev and back again." Elphaba's gaze returned to hers seemingly stronger, and with a glint of bemusement contained within.

"I'm surprised you've heard of Ev."

"Don't you go changing the subject!" Elphaba turned her head to fully face her but kept otherwise still, as if waiting, "You need to stop being such a pigheaded, idiotic, stupid idiot."

"You really aren't feeling articulate today." In a blink of her eyes the amusement and strength had all but vanished, "You're married."

"Since when have you cared about the rules of society?"

"Since when have you not cared about the rules of society?" Elphaba shot back, her jaw clenched and lips pressed into a fine line.

"Sometimes you are just completely impossible." Glinda sighed suddenly wishing she had pulled the sheets up to cover her modesty.

Elphaba seemed to change at the tone of her voice, a subtle shift of muscles and a softening of her features.

"You would have me no other way."

The tightness in Glinda's shoulders faded and she felt her lips twitch up into a broad smile.

"Why Miss Elphaba that was awful confident of you." The amusement across her features fell and she spoke in a reluctant moment of disclosure, something that had been rare in the years since her youth, "I'm not one for affairs."

If Elphaba was capable of looking baffled then in that moment she would have appeared to be positively puzzled. Instead she quirked an eyebrow as if in question, waited a few breaths and asked, "Then what was this if it was not what I said?"

"This is different. An expectation to the rule," her explanation was weak, but what else could it be other than weak? But if she herself could not explain what she knew in her heart to be true, how could she expect someone to believe her? Her talent was not for creating words or scripts, her talent was for emotions and swaying a crowd. For reciting another's words.

"How does that brain of yours work? I've never known something quite like it," the curve of her lip was heart-warming. At least for the moment her attention had been shifted, at least for the moment Glinda could feel free, lightweight. Content.

Glinda exhaled, her tension now fully dissipated and leant forward to press her forehead to Elphaba's, "It doesn't make sense I suppose. I'm no wordsmith –

"You can say that again."

_Snarky Elphaba. That is better_. Glinda thought before regaining her train of speech.

– I care for you, more than anyone else I've met in this life. This was. _Is_." She stressed the word perhaps too much, "The most important, or should that be significant, relationship I've ever had. Be that romantic or platonic. I don't know about you but I would hope that sentiment is returned in spades."

Elphaba did not respond.

Glinda felt her expression falter, her lips down turning and her gaze struggling to find something else to focus on.

She did not respond, verbally that is.

The worry was stripped away when she felt the pressure of a chaste kiss pressed to her forehead, the tip of her nose, a brush of lips against her own.

They lay there both – Glinda hoped – enjoying the moment, the familiarity of it and the warmth that familiarity carried.

"There's no use worrying over what has been done."

Glinda laughed, a bright, joyous and most definitely unexpected sound. Her smile remained firmly in place as she traced Elphaba's cheekbone with a finger, "I love you."

"I should go before your maid arrives."

She looked towards the pearly curtains covering the windows, they seemed to glow with the day, in spite of the heavy material.

The warmth by her left, the bed shifting slightly with the loss of weight.

Elphaba pulled her clothes on in a blur of limbs and was in front of the door before Glinda could even think of leaving the comfort of her bed. There seemed no stopping her, but it did make sense considering the circumstances.

"I'll see you after Elphie."

The click of the door was her answer.

She shook her head and plucked at her hair in a weak effort to tidy it. Looking down her face flushed and she quickly lurched to tug the sheets up to cover herself. A good thing she had as that was the moment the door creaked open and a head poked through the small gap between frame and door, the figure's eyes wide with nerves.

"Morning Lady Glinda."

"Good morning Murin," the light and bouncy lilt to her words seemed to come as a surprise to the maid who looked bewildered.

The girl entered the room with gentle steps, her eyes falling to the heap of cream coloured material dropped carelessly by the end of her bed.

Her stomach dropped like a stone in water. Making an odd sound in the back of her throat ate up some time. Good thing she knew how to think on her feet, or in this case on her behind.

"Oh! I was overheated, it was all I could think of doing in my half awake state."

Her cheeks felt as if they were burning.

Taking in the double layers of stockings just peeking out from underneath the girl's almost too short skirt, the length of her sleeves and how bundled up she appeared overall, Glinda realised that her excuse was not a convincing one.

Even so, the girl nodded and insisted she should stay in bed until the fire in her room was relit and the room was no longer as cold.

Once the room was bearable Glinda retrieved her nightdress and hurried into the bathroom in a rush of pink ears and trembling hands.

Glinda's hand splayed across her breast and collar bone, with her back to the locked bathroom door she paused to breathe deeply in an effort to calm herself.

Once feeling steadier she walked to the bath and dipped her fingers into the still, bubble covered water. It was perhaps a bit too warm, not uncommon, she often found her baths to be on the wrong side of lukewarm or almost scalding.

Leaving it for the moment she took in her appearance in the mirror opposite, her hair a tangle of curls and her lips redder than they should be without a coating of lipstick. But that was not what caught her attention.

_It must have been an accident_. She thought as her fingers skimmed over the dark mark at the place where neck and shoulder met. Elphaba had always been...nippy? Yes, that seemed a fitting word. She had never seemed to fully realise that about herself, though she was always careful not to mark Glinda in anyway, but perhaps that had more to do with something beyond Glinda's knowledge. Something she had never pondered upon.

There was no need to worry over it – not that she felt particularly concerned – her clothes would cover it nicely.

Smiling to herself and feeling full of positive emotion she prepared for her bath.

* * *

><p>"I thought it would be best Lady Glinda, what with you travelling for such a long-time today."<p>

Glinda scrunched her nose is distaste, "I fully understand that, but does it have to be so...so bland. Not to mention tangerine classes with my hair."

"I-I didn't think Lady Glinda, I was worried about you catching a cold," the girl thrust up another dress , a flowery patterned, cornflower coloured dress.

That was more acceptable.

"Yes that will do nicely."

As she stepped into the dress and the ties were pulled and fastened, Glinda's mind wandered.

She really should not be thinking of what had transpired the night before, or that morning, whenever it was. It was improper, it caused her cheeks to heat and less wanted reactions considering the time of day.

Her mind shifted to what was happening that day.

They were leaving. Leaving for a funeral that was to take place in a day or so. A day when a girl – a woman – she knew was to be buried.

And Elphaba did not know.

How could she have allowed it to slip her mind?

She needed to tell her, immediately, she could not let it stretch on any longer.

They only had a short amount of time until they were leaving.

'_...it will make it all even more difficult.'_

The voice rang as clear in her mind as any bell.

_...Could it...?_

More difficult. She had thought that Elphaba was referring to the events that had taken place, but now a different realisation occurred to her. A stomach sinking realisation.

_...she wouldn't_.

This was Elphaba.

Her throat felt dry, as if the water within her mouth had moved to clump at the back of her throat in a congealed mess.

"If," she cleared her throat, "If you would just excuse me for a moment."

She left in a flurry, her skirts flowing behind her in a scramble of movement as she headed towards the guestroom nearest to her own room.

As she gripped the handle she paused, that nausea from earlier returning tenfold. Barely swallowing the feeling down she hoped the dryness in her mouth would fade soon. She turned the handle and pushed the door open.

And there Elphaba stood, bundled up, bags sitting upon the bed ready to be picked up and carried away.

"I knew it." Her voice was soft, not fully believing what she was looking at, but that melted into irritation. Frustration, "Elphaba you will stay right here."

The door closed loudly behind her.

Elphaba's jaw clenched, but she said nothing.

"Elphaba!" She sounded more anguished than infuriated, more saddened than angered.

"Things will be easier if you turn around and leave me be."

Her feet carried her to the woman, her hand reached to grasp but Elphaba flinched away. That simple movement stung her.

"I'm not...no. Elphaba, no." She had done this before, not just in the two days prior but back at University, back when Elphaba almost dragged her to the City to...to do what she had done those two days prior. She should have given in then, given in and gone with Elphaba to the City, perhaps things would have ended differently then. Perhaps they would have led different lives, none of the heartache, none of the anger and upset. None of the fleeing from arrest and panic.

"Glinda," Elphaba's voice was soft, soothing, she felt the rough material of Elphaba's glove brush her cheek, "Last night...I was giving you the courtesy of saying goodbye before you – I have it planned. Everyone will be either preparing rooms or in the kitchen. There are two servant exits, one in the kitchen the other to the side of the building."

"Have you been sneaking around at night? How long have you been planning this?" Her words were not accusatory, she did not have the strength in that moment.

"I could never lie to you."

_Not the vagueness..._

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I stayed this long for you, foolish of me when I think of the effects this could have."

"Elphaba you can't, you will get hurt, and I don't want – please, you can't. I will fix everything." She reached forward again, her fingers skimming Elphaba's cloak before she avoided her touch once more.

Elphaba spoke in an even tone betraying none of her feelings, "I need to go."

Glinda skirted towards the door – as if her small frame could prevent Elphaba from getting past – and, ensuring their eyes were locked, hardened her gaze.

"You will stay here," she ordered, her face straining to free its self from the determined expression she had forced into place.

Elphaba's hands curled into fists as she stomped towards her, Glinda flinched, her expression finally gave way to furrowed brows , her body to heavy limbs.

Elphaba shook her head, she stopped but the irritation in her features remained strong, "How long until one of the maids or servants alerts the authorities? They're bound to know by now. They aren't all going to listen to your orders."

Of course that was true. But she could do something. She just had to think. She just needed time!

Time, she knew what would buy her time.

"I shouldn't have stopped to tell you, everything would have been easier if I hadn't," Elphaba growled, she stalked back to her bags and heaved them in hand, not even bothering to put her shoulder bag around her.

"Please Elphie just wait even if it's just a moment," Glinda threw her hands up as if the presence of her palms would somehow freeze the woman in place.

"I think I've done enough waiting to last a lifetime," her voice was strained, as if she were fighting to control its tone.

"Just...just a moment," Glinda uttered as she backed away, ensuring Elphaba would not move. Opening the door she hurried back into her own room, it was all she could think of doing as she rummaged through the drawer of her bedside cabinet. She withdrew the letter from where she had stored it deep in the drawer and rushed back to the guestroom, a stunned maid watching her with a crinkled brow.

She clutched the envelope to her chest like a prized possession as she closed the door behind her, Elphaba still being there was relieving but it did little to soothe her nerves over what news she was about to break.

But it would buy time.

Wetting her lips she walked with slow steps until she was in reaching distance of Elphaba, she forced her limbs to unlock so she could hold the letter out. Her words failed her, falling from her lips jarring and rushed, "You – you need to see this."

Elphaba's eyebrows furrowed as she saw the broken seal on the letter between them. With a swipe of her hand she claimed the item and pulled the contents out. The envelope dropped carelessly to the floor.

Elphaba held the paper out before her and squinted her eyes at the words.

The silence was as enclosing as any fog, and as suffocating as one too. Glinda found herself swallowing in quick succession, her fingers – with nothing else to do – ran over her hands squeezing tightly at the skin.

"This is dated three days ago." Elphaba's voice startled her, like a loud crash in the dead of night, and yet it was soft, quiet. "When did you get this?"

Glinda made a small noise in the back of her throat as she tried to answer, "Yesterday. No wait," she lurched forward and this time succeeded in catching a hold of the woman – who in that moment was attempting to leave, "please Elphie."

"Yesterday!" Elphaba erupted in a frenzy of movement, the cords in her neck standing out as she tore her arm from Glinda's grip, "Just when were you going to tell me that – that my sister had died?"

"Today I swear, I wanted to tell you but I...I didn't want to hurt you. I thought I was helping you." Glinda stumbled over her words, her hands fluttering about when she realised she was about to reach for Elphaba's arm again.

"Thought?" Elphaba threw her head back and gave a bitter laugh, "It seems to me you have lost the ability to think."

"I am thinking, what in Oz do you think I've been doing?" Her words were firmer now, edging towards frustration.

"Sitting on your backside for well over a decade sprouting lies. I've actually being trying to make a difference."

"How dare you, if you knew what I've been through these past years –

"And whose fault is that?"

– the worry I've being going through. The strain of it all, you wouldn't dare!"

"Strain!" Elphaba scoffed, "What about your pampered little life could cause a strain, all you do is read another's words, you're nothing but a puppet. You're still the brainless, spoilt little brat you were –

Elphaba's head snapped to the left.

The impact seemed to resonate in the air.

Glinda's hand stung from where she had struck her. A physically portrayal of outrage at what Elphaba had said, both at the assumptions and the truth.

Elphaba stood dazed and frozen in place.

Glinda's mouth parted as she tried to take in more air.

A darker patch of green stood out on Elphaba's face.

"Oh Elphie, I'm –

"Don't."

Glinda blinked back the water amassing in the corners of her eyes, her hands falling back to her sides. How babyish of her. She had never hit anyone in her life, she had never even dreamt of it, not even towards those who had been cruel to her.

How could she have done that?

No. That did not matter now, Elphaba was calmer, at least physically. With another shaky breath and Glinda spoke, "We've been invited to attend the funeral."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed almost as if in suspicion, now it seemed clear she had not read that far, or had been unable to without her glasses. Glinda strode on regardless for fear she would stop if she paused.

"And I, I planned to take you with us." There was still a hard sheen to Elphaba's eyes, but at least she was listening in that moment, "Now please don't look like that, I've already thought of this –

"Our definition of thinking may be at odds."

– I can disguise you as my lady-in-waiting."

Elphaba shook her head, her lip curled in sneer.

She saw now the letter had been abandoned on the floor, the paper creased beneath a boot.

_At least she is hearing my out now_. Glinda repeated to herself.

"Disguise how?"

There was always some form of concealment Sorcery, but Elphaba would refuse.

Still, Glinda always had an idea.

"Well we will just cover you up. Say you have some form of illness of something."

Elphaba's nostrils flared, looking less than convinced, "It's never going to work. I'll have a better chance if I try sneaking out the city and across the border."

Was she convincing her? There was something about her tone, something almost delicate.

"Think of it this way if you go running about doing Lurline knows what you will undoubtedly end up caught, at least this way there is less chance and you can...you can get to say goodbye to your sister."

Elphaba's shoulders squared as the sentence ended, the knuckles of her curled fists a paler green than Glinda had ever seen.

"You do want to, don't you?" Glinda lowered her voice, the words coming out as little more than a whisper.

Elphaba breathed out in a rush.

"Of course I do." Crossing her arms Elphaba continued, "But what happens if they accost me while in your company?"

"What is the worse they could do?" Glinda replied with an unnaturally high laugh and a shrug of her shoulders. She would not be swayed by Elphaba's words, but hopefully Elphaba would be swayed by hers.

"You're harbouring a fugitive."

"And?"

"I know you have a brain in there so use it!" Her voice was beginning to raise forcing Glinda to answer in a rush.

"I don't care Elphie. You...you deserve to say goodbye to your sister."

Elphaba was clearly trying to remain stoic but there was something in her eyes that screamed discomfort, reluctance. Pain.

"Fine." The answer seemed forcibly pulled from the back of her throat, "But I'm doing this for Nessie."

Elphaba turned her back and moved to gaze out of the window. The envelope – this time – being the victim of her indifference.

Glinda rubbed at her eyes, thankful she had yet to put on her makeup that day for she was sure there would tracks running down her cheeks.

As her hands fell away she found herself watching Elphaba's unmoving back, her own limbs seemed weighted, her eyes still aching from unshed tears. Picking up the crumpled envelope and the creased letter she laid them neatly besides the bags on the bed, her trembling fingers trying to ease out the folds in the paper.

A shy knock sounded on the door.

"Yes?" Glinda responded less than willingly.

The door opened shy of half the way, a familiar face peaking nervously around the corner, "Umm, is everything alright Lady Glinda?"

"Of course," the maid's face appeared to be frozen in a look of distress, "is everything ready?"

"Oh! Err, yes Lady Glinda, I was informed by Mister Admanti that we will be leaving in an hour."

"I will be with you shortly." The maid's head jerked in a few rapid nods. She pulled the door shut, her eyes still wide.

Glinda wrung her hands when she had turned back to Elphaba.

There was still no response.

She took a breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We are leaving in an hour," She repeated to Elphaba's back.

Elphaba did not turn, it felt as if the ceiling was pressing down upon her shoulders. A heavy weight that would not be easily shifted.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait between chapters; it's getting to end of my last year in University so I have been overwhelmed with all my work and revision. I can't promise the next update won't take equally as long as I am approaching my finals, but I will try to make the next update quicker if I can.**

* * *

><p>The escort were waiting, in spite of the fact that neither Glinda nor Sir Chuffrey had called for them, but it was not unexpected. It <em>had<em> all been arranged. Glinda and Sir Chuffrey had sent a response to whomever it was currently running things in Munchkinland, informing them of their intended attendance. It had been sent by messenger of course, he had left the previous day on Sir Chuffrey's order. Glinda was taken aback when she found out that it had all been done before they had even spoken on the matter of their invitation. She was not used to things concerning her occurring outside of her knowledge, it made her uncomfortable.

The houseboy had been sent first thing that morning to inform Miss Dithre that she would be on a compulsory holiday, lasting for at least the next few days. The incentive of payment across that time and the break from Glinda herself would likely please the woman. Or at the least be a pleasant relief.

The staff were either busy, or slacking off due to their Masters' rapidly approaching departure, and as such it was easy to get Elphaba outside and into the carriage with no questions. It was amazing how well a hood could obscure someone's features. Or how little people noticed if they were not paying full attention.

Elphaba had said nothing more. She had kept her head low, her shoulder bag looped around her. She refused to part with it, unlike her other bag which had been placed with the rest. There had not been much time to arrange everything, the usual belongings and requirements they needed whilst travelling had to be left behind – that or weigh the carriage down. Even so Sir Chuffrey insisted that she take her maid, otherwise how else could she look presentable? That had not crossed her mind, a very rare occurrence, and it was true. It had been many years since she had dealt with her appearance entirely on her own. It was best to give a good impression, and appearance was a large factor in that.

The carriage gave a start as it began to roll away. Before entering it she has seen the two plain carriages accompanying them, one would no doubt be leading the way and the other following behind. The escort split between them.

On a few occasions Glinda pushed the coverings over the windows aside to glance at their surroundings. Once she had caught sight of papers plastered to a wall, they had rolled to a stop at that moment to allow a cart to pass in front. The newest poster stood out stark against the grimy, damaged sheets below and around it. Even from the distance she sat the sight was disheartening. A crudely drawn face stared back at her, if it weren't for the bright green paint spread over the skin of the image, it would not have registered that it was supposed to be the woman sitting next to her. It made her heart jump.

Sir Chuffrey's limbs were pulled in tightly, almost as if they were drawn in by some strange force centring there. His face remained creased in a perpetual look of unease and discomfort.

"This would have been much easier, not to mention quicker, if Munchkinland had allowed the Great Gillikin Railway to extend down there," he grumbled – a low sound in his chest – after the silence had stretched on for a significantly laborious amount of time.

Elphaba looked up at this, her first movement since they had begun their journey, "What about the fields and livelihoods that would have been destroyed for that to occur? They took long enough extending from Gillikin to the City; the destruction that caused was fairly substantial. Munchkinland being more rural would have been impacted on to an even greater extent."

"Are you planning on being antagonistic for the whole trip?" Glinda said, not the least bit pleased at the confrontational tone to her friend's words.

"Not planning." And with that Elphaba fell back into her silent stupor. Her gaze fixed out of the window by her side.

It was acceptable behaviour, her sister had died. _And I did keep it from her, if only for less than a day_. She knew how Elphaba could be. Knew how easily she could fall into such moods, and how she was not as strong as the front she put forth.

Glinda felt as if a weight was pressing her down; if she could not push it off she feared it would surely smother her.

Sir Chuffrey seemed unsure of what to do and he too chose to return to silence. Murin's head rested against the side of the carriage, the slight rocking apparently having brought sleep to her.

They were not even out of the city yet.

Travelling to Mockbeggar Hall was tiring enough, now they were travelling further still.

* * *

><p>Eventually shouting could be heard, loud enough that Sir Chuffrey moved the curtains – which were still closed on their side – out of the way. He looked outside as well as he could.<p>

"We've reached the Soldiers guarding the City and the South entrance," he informed, though there was really no need to.

Murin – startled from her doze – looked around with bleary eyes before pulling the curtains on her side into a neater position, to right the mess Elphaba had made of them.

Glinda tried her best to peer outside to catch sight of the men speaking in front of the carriage, but she found she could see little besides the trees and hedges already succumbing to winter.

"I don't think us travelling alone will be wise considering the circumstances," Sir Chuffrey said in his low rumbling tone, "Perhaps we can have a least one carriage to escort us."

It made sense, and one escort would lessen any reaction the Munchkinlanders may have. And it _would_ be safer. She had been too rash the day before in choosing to have none. It was to be expected that an important person should have guards; they needn't be around aside from the journey there and back. That should not cause too much of a reaction surely.

Glinda gave a small incline of her head. Sir Chuffrey – whether he saw the action or not – opened the window and lent out, in order to better motion to the men in the carriage that had been following them. Having caught someone's attention he moved to sit properly once more.

Someone approached, coughing as they did.

"Yes Sir," a man appeared at the window, his hat pulled low and his jacket buttoned up past his chin.

"You will be escorting us the whole way?" Sir Chuffrey inquired, his question sounding more like an order.

"We would have done so any way Sir." And the man seemed to take it as an order.

"Of course, I must thank you for your concern," business concluded, Sir Chuffrey inclined his head in a show of thanks or dismissal.

"It's our job Sir." The man replied, before he too bowed his head and disappeared from view at a brisk pace.

"That was quick." Glinda had a sneaking suspicion her demand to travel alone had never been accepted.

In order to cut off the chilled air that was beginning to seep in, Sir Chuffrey moved to close the window, only to halt in his movements at the neat sound of approaching boots upon bricks.

Another man appeared in front of the window; Sir Chuffrey drew back his large hand from the side of the glass. The man, who wore a distinctively different uniform, tilted his hat back as he moved his gaze over each of them. He eventually returned his attention to Sir Chuffrey.

"We can get a full escort to ensure your safety," he informed as he stepped up to peer into the carriage more efficiently.

Had they not just sorted this out?

"That has already been arranged, though you should know that for the moment the situation has simmered down. We have been granted passage for the funeral of the recently deceased Eminent." Sir Chuffrey shifted his weight. Elphaba stiffened, if that was even possible.

"Have they not arranged an escort of their own guards for you?" The man sounded sceptical, or disgusted, it was difficult to tell.

"They have too much to arrange I would think." Glinda piped in, her voice as soft as she could manage, and yet it still held a kernel of annoyance.

"We can get you a full escort," he repeated.

Murin shifted uneasily, clearly uncomfortable about _something_.

"That is not necessary."

"That sounds foolish in my opinion."

Glinda bit her tongue to prevent herself from snapping at the standoffish man. What right did he have to talk to them in that manner of voice?

"It will not take long to get there. Not if we are allowed passage and are no longer held up." Sir Chuffrey replied gruffly, clearly more capable of holding his temper, or being unfazed by rudeness, then she, "Besides we already have an escort."

One would have thought they would have informed them.

The man made a sound suspiciously like a grunt as he turned his gaze on each of them once more. They were unfazed, except for Murin who sunk low in her seat, and in truth she could not tell how Elphaba felt, not with that –

"You need to take your hood of Miss, standard procedure."

_Oh dear, most definitely not good._

Struggling to keep herself visibly calm, Glinda threaded her fingers together, as if to ground herself and steadied her nerves. Maintaining solid eye contact with the guard was more challenging.

"We can all vouch for her." At least she was partly confident neither would sell Elphaba out, neither had much to gain from doing so. Except the maid perhaps. _No_, Glinda corrected herself; _she is too mousy a person to do that_.

"Like I said, standard procedure. Miss." He repeated with more force.

It seemed to Glinda – by the man's attitude and from Elphaba's posture – that he was more angered by being seemingly ignored by the hooded woman than driven by any 'procedure'.

"Miss?" The man said, on the verge of snapping.

Glinda turned to look over the man's shoulder, her eyes focusing on a distance leafless tree. Struck by an idea she realised there was something she could do, there was no guarantee it would work, but to sit there would do just as much as a spell that did not work. There was no possibility for things to get worse than that. She could remember a spell Shenshen had used at University, something to conceal a spot or other blemish, she struggled to remember the words.

It _had_ been so long ago.

Sir Chuffrey looked to her when he heard her quiet voice. The man, so caught up in his show of dominance, was none the wiser to her actions. Not that he would understand what she was doing if he did notice.

Once the charm – or as much of it she could remember – had come to an end, Glinda turned back, her eyes comically wide, she focused unblinkingly on the sight before her. Elphaba's hood resting across her shoulders.

Her blood felt as if it had frozen in her veins, she struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

The man surveyed Elphaba's face for a painfully long time. Her skin still very much green, she sat there tense, like someone about to lunge.

He leant back – the carriage rocking as he did – sucking in as much air as he could manage and bellowed towards his companions at the front of the carriages.

"All's well!"

Glinda blinked in surprised. Murin looked all for the world as someone most confused. Chuffrey scratched his chin, and Elphaba hesitantly sat back, her brow creased in scepticism and her form still holding some of the urge to run.

The solider pulled himself forward again, turning back to Elphaba, "I guess a Lady in your position would never consider dating a lowly guard."

His cheeks were tinged pink, the bravado from before having melted away.

Elphaba's worry was instantly replaced with her usual stoic expression.

"Of course not. You are too far beneath me." Elphaba replied with a tilt of her chin.

Was Elphaba impersonating her? Or rather naive Galinda?

_To laugh or to be insulted?_ Glinda settled on the former, slyly behind her hand.

The man shuffled back from the carriage door looking suddenly very small. "Good trip Miss. Lady. Sir."

He tipped his hat just before jumping down from the step, all the while avoiding looking into any of their eyes.

"You can leave shortly," he muttered before hurrying away.

The window shut with a loud _bang_, in spite of the malleable material that should have softened the blow.

Glinda's heart was slowing to a normal beat, as she took in a breath of air in relief.

Sir Chuffrey shifted in his seat, coughing unnaturally.

"She still has her...exoticness," his words fell as awkwardly as his demeanour looked, his fingers prodded at his neck in a self-conscious movement, "Whatever you did worked."

"W-what happened?" The maid squeaked, her eyes wide, mirroring a small animal caught in a sudden bright light. Elphaba had pulled up her hood and had curled her body stiffly to the window by her. It made Glinda's stomach constrict unpleasantly. The relief from before feeling no longer comforting.

She returned her attention to the lone tree outside of the window, her jaw tighter than normal, "I do hope this won't take too long."

Her voice, however, remained soft. Emotionless.

With a cry the diver took off once more, the carriage rocking on the uneven road.

* * *

><p>It was a long journey by carriage; Sir Chuffrey had been right in his complaint about the lack of a rail link. It would make travel and trade all the more efficient, it would help the economy, not that it was her place to be concern over such matters. But why would Munchkinland change now, they were no longer part of Loyal Oz, why should <em>they<em> be concerned with such matters. They could charge whatever they wanted for their goods, buyers would travel as far as they had to, the rest of Oz could not be self-sufficient. Sir Chuffrey had told her as much.

Luckily, or wisely, they had the foresight to ensure fresh horses were reserved at set locations. That meant they had needed no long periods of rest or a long halt in their journey. Still, the journey was tedious and barely durable. The small use of sorcery had brought on a tiredness long ago in her, it had been so long since she had properly used her talent, the draining effect was even more pronounced that it had been when she had regularly used it.

Elphaba had said nothing about the high likelihood of the horses being over exerted; she had not even made a cynical query about whether they were horses or Horses. In fact she said nothing more, instead choosing to maintain her stony silence of most of the day.

When the carriage finally came to a permanent halt and they emerged from their cramped travel conditions of the better part of the day, Glinda found Sir Chuffrey's hand on her shoulder. His firm grip steadied her (her shoes were not built for cobbles).

A man greeted them, his hair seemingly having chosen to migrate to his chin. Glinda found a loose curl of hair mindlessly wrapped around her finger, for a brief moment she found herself despaired by the thought of losing one's hair.

"I am Nipp," the man said in his squeaky Munchkin voice, "The acting Prime Minster."

"It is good to have finally arrived," Sir Chuffrey's hand slipped from her shoulder and hung in the air between the two men. The Munchkin shook his hand with a pinched expression.

"It is a privilege that you accepted our invite," he informed them, not sounding convincing in his sincerity. "It's good that you made it here swiftly, and with little trouble I would hope."

The escort stood behind the small group almost motionless, enough so the Munchkin did not appear to notice them at first.

"Ah! You're guard, I'm sure we'll find somewhere to put them." His voice was laced with a barely hidden annoyance at the unexpected addition to the guest party. Perhaps he was as tired as them, maybe awakened from his slumber to greet them.

Glinda was sure they could find somewhere. Even in the darkness of the evening the building looked imposing, but little else, in the light of day it would likely prove to be a tactlessly built structure. Munchkin built buildings for the higher classes often took features from other cultures' buildings and jumbled them together to create what could only be called a complete eyesore.

Why was she musing about the building?

The Munchkin motioned for them to follow; Sir Chuffrey made some comment about how greeting his guest in the light would be much easier, (and politer Glinda thought to herself). The entranceway of the building was clearly meant to impress, and not in the subtle manner Glinda preferred. She doubted it was Nessarose's doing, the features were just that little bit too outdated, and the late Thropp was never overly materialistic. Except for those shoes, but they were a gift from her father, perhaps due to that they should not be counted.

"I'm sure you will want to rest, someone will show you to your rooms." The bald Munchkin told her husband, his hand waving in a dismissive gesture. Tired or not, that was rude. Glinda was the invited person of importance, but by that point in the day she had little care for being treated with the respect she surely deserved. She was, perhaps, a symbol of the Wizard. Still, in the morning, if the Munchkin's attitude continued, she may be rightfully offended. Acting Prime Minister or not, he should know his place.

A man walked past carrying Sir Chuffrey's belongings, Murin chased behind him carrying Glinda's own. They disappeared around the corner presumably to the Servants' Stairs.

Elphaba through all the exchange stood silently, her hooded head seemingly surveying what must be overly familiar surroundings.

Whoever it was that had greeted them (rude little Munchkin that he was) stared in wide-eyed disbelief as Elphaba carelessly removed her hood. As Glinda expected her face was the picture of disinterest.

"Mi-Miss Thropp!" The Munchkin flapped, his mouth working much like a carp's, "We tried to contact you, we assumed you weren't coming."

The spell must have worn off.

"I've been busy."

_They can't be ignorant about the happenings in the City. Can they?_

The Munchkin did not press the topic, instead taking Elphaba's vague answer at face value. Good, who was he to question her?

Glinda knew that she and Sir Chuffrey were dismissed, though not verbally. A Munchkin in a smart, and quite strange, uniform stood nearby, waiting. She lingered for a few seconds, attempting to catch Elphaba's eye. To gauge her feelings, her eyes had always made it easier to comprehend what she truly felt. Elphaba could never completely hide her emotions, not there. She just wanted to know how Elphaba was, a quick glance, a few words. Anything.

"This way Sir, a room has been prepared."

But Elphaba did not meet her eye, seemingly engrossed in the one-sided conversation occurring between her and the other Munchkin. It bit at Glinda, making her weariness feel or the more consuming. Making the guilt in her chest twist like a knife.

She felt a grip on her upper arm. Sir Chuffrey's eyes looked back, his expression strained as if he were struggling to hide or control something.

"Come dear. We all need some rest, you more so I should think."

"Of course, I must apologise, I am not quite feeling myself." Well that was true.

He nodded in understanding and used his grip to gently steer her towards, and up, the main stairs.

Glinda spared one last, lingering glance at the pair still in the hall over the polished railing, even though she was fully aware that the effort was futile.

Almost as if he feared she would collapse in exhaustion, Sir Chuffrey retained his hold on her. It was an odd source of comfort as they were lead through the unfamiliar, and quickly frankly, strange corridors of the building.

"I must say I am overwhelmed by the amount of religious paraphernalia." His voice was low, though she doubted it did not reach their guide's ears. She hadn't noticed herself, but now that she absorbed what was around them she saw he was quite correct. Paintings and trinkets, even what appeared to be rare carvings, appeared every few feet. Perhaps her previous musings over Nessarose's materialism were incorrect, when she had known her she had always kept the few things she had close to her chest. But she had not known her in her true adulthood. She had not known the Eminent.

"Nessarose was very dedicated to her faith."

"A rare trait I would think."

"Only for us."

And that brought an end to their short exchange of words. Their guide stopped a few moments later to hold a door open for both of them.

"Your room." He announced in a rather clipped manner.

Quickly succumbing to her body's need for sleep she did not loiter on the decor of the suite, she did, however, notice that their bags where sitting neatly at the end of the bed, their night clothes resting upon it.

Gathering the items in her arms she headed for the nearest door, thankfully it _was_ the bathroom and was already lit. She informed over her shoulder that there was no need for her maid. She needed her rest too; she needed to be up before the dawn. Glinda closed the door behind her, grasped for a lock that was not there and let out a breath, though she was clueless as to why.

She was not all that pleased with going to bed without a bath, not after the day they had, but a quick wash with a cloth would have to suffice until the morning. The facilities were good enough, though the room held a chill that was not all that pleasant.

Unfolding the nightdress that had been laid out for her after she had cleaned, her nose wrinkled.

_I didn't even know I had one like this._ Even with the motion of distaste she changed into it, thankful for the extra coverage the warm material provided. The high collar covered her neck well, it even aided in holding of the chill in the room.

Impulsively she paused to hastily fold her discarded clothes, before placing them on the counter by the door. Even with that small show of hesitation, Glinda waited a few more moments before exiting the bathroom.

She had not fully noticed just how heavy her eyes were, and how weary her body felt earlier. She was not the only one; at least she assumed so from the harsh intake of air issuing from the direction of the bed. Almost dried hair a sign he had used a washroom elsewhere.

Had she really been that long?

The old oil light by her side of the bed was extinguished effortlessly – though she had not used such a thing since her University days – before she slipped underneath the surprisingly heavy sheets.

Lying on her side she curled her legs towards her chest, her posture tense and almost infantile. She decided it was due to the worries of the day, the foreign place, perhaps even the unusualness of the current situation she found herself in.

She shifted beneath the strange sheets and squeezed her eyes in frustration. She found trying to force the tension from her muscles did little. Exhaling did little to ease her too. The lamp still glowed slightly in the dark, or perhaps that was her imagination.

Forcing her eyes to close she settled for the old remedy of waiting, and hoping sleep would come swiftly and peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm alive! Finals are over and I am currently pondering whether to take a Masters. While doing this I managed to finish another chapter.**

**This chapter ended up being rather long, and as I felt it was too long I have split it in two. The next half should be up in the next few days, and then there will be one more chapter after that but I am not sure when that will be.**

**Sorry for the wait and feel free to point out any mistakes, give any advice, or whatever else.**

**Thanks and enjoy (I hope).**

* * *

>Munchkinland's climate was more agreeable than that of the City, surprisingly so. The flowers in the grounds still displayed their petals prominently, though their edges were beginning to curl inwards. With the few stories that she had heard of the Thropp's earlier lives, the extent of the wealth they did have was jarring. Glinda was unable to comprehend why anyone would give up their life of relative comfort to go live in a swamp, to travel constantly with few possessions. It seemed inane. She found it all most odd, but despite the oddity she chose to go for a wander through the rose garden, something to calm her mind before the service commenced.<p><p>

The surroundings of reds, greens, whites and pinks brought another oddity to her mind. Besides the creeping signs of winter the garden looked completely untouched.

Had the tornado not passed through there? Or near to there? Why then did the rose gardens look undisturbed? Had the flowers and bushes been replanted? No, surely there would have been no time for fixing something so inconsequential.

What she knew for certain was that whoever had been aiding Nessarose that day had ran for it, the Eminent unable to walk well unaided – at least when she knew her – had not been able to get out of the impact zone it time.

To know it could have been so easily avoided made the impact of her death even harder. A true tragedy.

She had little knowledge of how the Munchkinland public thought of their former leader, little that could be trusted that is. Regarding the events of the day, some insisted that the storm had been heading straight for where she herself was standing, but instead of striking there it had skirted around the area before moving straight to Center Munch. The lack of damage at Colwen Grounds, the changing path of the storm, one could almost think it was being controlled by some greater being. Or had a mind entirely of its own. Or so they said.

Ensuring that she did not detach it, Glinda held a yellow petal between thumb and forefinger. She found something calming about running her thumb over the softness of the petal. If they had a larger home she would have loved to spend her hours in such a place, secluded from everything. Only nature to keep her company. She supposed Mockbeggar Hall acted like that, but usually when at their country home there were visits to be made. Donations to be handed out. The usual unthinking activates of her life.

A distance tolling bell brought her back to herself. And with heavy limbs and a heavy heart she released her gentle hold and retraced her earlier steps. There was little time left to prepare and meet the standards expected of her. The rose gardens were by the west wing, where they were staying, resulting in the distance she had to transverse being relatively short.

The building itself did not look more appealing in the day than she had assumed the night before. Draped from the windows were sheets of black cloth which stirred limply in the weak breeze. It was oddly hypnotic to watch, she had never been to many funerals, only Ama Clutch's – her heart squeezed just at the thought, she deserved better – and a few family friends or relatives she barely knew.

And while she did not truly know Nessarose as well as she ought, she found she did not have to fake her sorrow.

* * *

>They were seated on the balcony along the front of the building, with all the other guests deemed important. Politically important.<p><p>

It was a reserved affair, just as she assumed Nessarose would have wanted. Most people did not think of wills or arrangements for when they were gone, not until much later in life. Few ever accounted for freak accidents and sudden illnesses: not until someone close to them was struck down. Perhaps foresight was a benefit of a life of religion, or maybe it was weighted more by a persons' own personality. Or maybe she was just becoming sentimental as she grew older.

There were less people present than she thought there would be, based on Nessarose's position, and yet more people then she thought based on Nessarose herself. Obtaining and maintaining friendships had never seemed to be high on her list of priorities.

Elphaba was...well she had no idea where she was. She was not there, at least nowhere in her eye line, but she could not have wandered far. Well she hoped she could not. That would be troublesome for all.

She had never met their brother Shell or their Father, but she was certain she would recognise them if she were to spot them. But she had not. She did not wish to think they were not there, that would be too disheartening.

The priest dressed in all his finery spoke of how great an improvement their departed leader had made for the Country, how she had set them on the path of greatness. No more would they be trodden beneath the feet of those who saw themselves as their superiors. They would rise above it all and show themselves to be stronger than they had always been believed to be. How Nessarose would be gravely missed, but eternally remembered by them all.

Glinda knew there would be those that would miss Nessarose, but the others, with their eyes on power, would no doubt be scrabbling over one another to get the highest positions. They did not care; she had seen similar situations occur in the City time and time again. Not that it was her place to take note of those events.

Would something similar happen when her life inevitably comes to an end? She had no children to replace her; she had acquaintances, but not real friends. Who would become the next spokesperson for the Wizard? Who would replace the Wizard himself? No one else had his powers, or came close to his. Glinda always felt her abilities were limited, and they most definitely paled in comparison to his. He had a council, though they had no obvious power.

The talent for sorcery was never seen in males. Expect, she assumed, in very rare cases such as the Wizard. There were always rare exceptions, something that Elphaba had stressed at University. Though she was likely referring to some species of animal, not innate magical ability.

In what felt like a short few moments, Nessarose was condemned to the earth and the guests stood to attend the rest of the ceremony indoors. It was traditional to – she supposed the best word was – celebrate, a person's death, in their honour rather than at their expense. Glinda was certain there would be celebrations of both types that day.

* * *

>As a guest there it made perfect sense that she should meet with those that invited her. That was why she was there, was it not? To try to simmer tensions. And, for herself, to possibly gain a more in-depth explanation to exactly what had occurred, rather than relying on the vagueness of the letter, and the hearsay and rumours she had already dismissed. Not that she could be certain she would be told the plain truth by the officials either. Not if it impacted on their political positions or ambitions.<p><p>

The study she was called to was smaller than expected. Dust had collected on the bookshelves and other furnishings, in stark contrast to the desk, which was polished and cleared apart from the work of the man that occupied it.

"I expected you earlier," he grunted without raising his head.

It was the Munchkin who had greeted them last night. Nipp was it? A concierge and an acting Prime Minister, an odd mixture of titles. Then again nothing in Munchkinland ever met the expectations of the other countries.

She stood, her back straight and her hands folded neatly in front of her.

He raised his head slowly in response to her ongoing silence. His thin lips twitched downwards as he lowered his quill, letting it lie carelessly on the dark wood, and sat back in a manner that would be imposing on a man.

"We were surprised you accepted the invite."

Glinda swallowed, trying to force away and signs of unease, "I was a friend of Nessarose."

"With everything that has occurred I mean." He folded his hands together, a gesture she had only ever seen in some of Sir Chuffery's business partners.

"Seceding does not mean the relationship between Munchkinland and Loyal Oz must become strained."

Nipp snorted, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"I am sure you want information relating to our next leadership. After all you have to keep abreast of the latest goings-on."

She had had not been offered a seat, and she was not one to break manners. Thankfully so, she felt far more confident being further away from the Munchkin. She had no interest in would become their next leader, the answer was obvious in her mind. As such she remained silent, allowing Nipp to continue.

"Some think the girl should be our new leader, as she disposed of the previous one. What kind of country would we be if killing the previous ruler made you the new one?"

The way he worded the rhetorical question brought back memories of her Father, how he insisted King Pastoria and the true Ozma had been assassinated. Glinda would admit she could still be dull-witted at times, less so as she aged, but even in her current state the passive aggressiveness of Nipp's words sunk in.

"But with her gone, and the way open, we can finally abolish the position of Eminent."

"Abolish?" She blurted, and she quickly struggled to flow with her mistake, "But there is still an heir, her older sister."

If Elphaba took her rightful position – not that she would want to – there was at least some chance that any confrontation between Munchkinland and Loyal Oz could be averted.

But, it was with a sinking realisation that Elphaba's rashness and distrust of the Wizard, and her being targeted by him, could be just as dangerous if she were in charge.

"What?" Nipp's brows knitted, his fingers tightened against his hands. His face no longer the mask of barely there tolerance.

"What? You thought I was referring to their brother? As long as Elphaba is still around you can do nothing." Glinda took a sharp breath in; her words had come out too many and too sharply.

The Munchkin shook his head, his lip curling upwards, "You have no power here, _Lady Glinda_. As acting Prime Minister my say is key at the moment, and many members of my public will be overjoyed at the abolishment of the position. A position they see as domineering."

Her arms strained to move, to find some exit for her rising anxiety.

"And what of the others?"

"As I just said, you have no say here and I will tell you no more. You have all you need to know." His voice was dismissive and yet held some steel, "Our meeting is over. We have a lot of work to do and cannot waste any more time on interference from the Wizard."

Being fully aware of what they were bound to think, did not lessen Glinda's feelings on the matter when it was brought up.

"I am not here on –

"How dim-witted do you think we are?" His small fists landed with a _thump_ upon the desk's surface, "Just because we are small does not mean our minds are too."

"You invited me here, I was not sent!" Her voice was tinged with desperation, she somehow found herself closer to the foot of the desk. Her arms loose at her sides.

"There would have been no invite if I had made the decision!" His arms swept outwards as he shot to his feet, sending his quill and ink pot clattering to the ground. A pool of black slowly swallowing up a part of the burgundy carpet.

"I came to say goodbye to a friend," she pitifully tried once more.

"Stop with your lies, your associates arrived this morning. Now take your leave before I think you are here purely to agitate us all."

"Associates?" Glinda spluttered with more force than normal, her shoulders stiff and her recurring headache returning with a vengeance.

"I allowed this meeting out of politeness and you have sorely strained by patience, now leave as I asked or you will be subjected to force."

Glinda's skin prickled at the threat of physical mishandling; nowadays no one ever threatened her with words, let alone with the threat of physical harm. She tried to swallow, but found her mouth suddenly dry, the only bit of moisture too thick to move.

Glinda took the few steps back to the door, her eyes averted to a disused bookshelf, "Thank you for the meeting."

As she shut the door behind her, a snide comment reached her ears, the words lost amongst her muddled thoughts.

* * *

>They would be leaving the following day, but Glinda found her footsteps increasing in pace along with her thoughts. Perhaps they could leave earlier. Perhaps they could leave that day. Leave at that very moment. Put some distance between them and the accused place.<p><p>

Sir Chuffrey would understand, they could force themselves to handle the exhaustion from extended travel. Resting could wait until they returned to the safety of their home.

Yes, they would leave straight away. What could stop them?

Rounding the corner that looked out on the rose garden, she found a maid clearly intrigued by something amongst the flowers.

Glinda was just about to brush past the maid, when she jumped back her eyes shooting from Glinda to a bucket by her feet. She stooped down, retrieved a wet cloth and busied herself with wiping the windows.

At this oddity Glinda stopped in her rush and spared a glance out of the window to see what was so interesting.

A few men were gathered in a group, barely observable by a hedge, their attention all drawn to a figure opposite them.

_Lurline, Elphie!_

Glinda spun around quickly retracing her steps from that morning. The maid dropped her rag with a splash and focused her attention back on the sight below.

What was she thinking? She could not leave Elphaba, not yet.

Before she knew it she was amongst the flowers once more. The men's backs facing her; there were no obvious signs of just who they were.

"I command you to step down."

The men's heads twisted so their dark gazes could lock on her. The lips of the man she assumed to be the leader twitched.

They had not expected her.

_Wizard's men, or imposters, they need to be put in their place._

They had no right, not that day nor any other day. For Lurline's sake Nessarose had just been buried!

"May I ask what exactly you are doing here?"

They had no right!

With quick strides she walked around them to stand nearer to Elphaba.

"We are here to speak to Miss Thropp, Lady Glinda." The leader replied, his gaze once more fixed on the woman behind her.

She was in no mood for this.

"Talk? I doubt that is all."

Her statement was confirmed when no reply was forthcoming.

"She has diplomatic immunity here; she is the only heir to the position of Eminent –

"She has a brother." He replied in an unintentional mimic of her earlier words.

– but due to seceding, Munchkinland has its own laws, she is untouchable here." _By him at least._

"We know that, that is why we needed the cooperation of the impromptu government."

"And they did not grant them an audience," Elphaba levelled her steely gaze to the men opposite them. Her posture firm, confident.

"If you do not come willingly then we will have to use force. You must answer for your crimes."

Elphaba snorted.

"You will not." _The risks are be too high for them to chance it, surely_, "You just said you need cooperation from the current government, or are you planning on creating a political incident."

He turned his narrowed gaze to her, "And he will know about your betrayal Lady Glinda."

"Betrayal! Do not be foolish, she is saying goodbye to her sister, anyone deserves to say goodbye to a loved one. Even a criminal."

Oh, perhaps she should have stopped before that last part.

A few more men appeared behind the group opposite them, seemingly emerging from the vegetation itself, their affiliation also impossible to tell.

"We will be back at a later date then; you will not be allowed to leave here until we escort you of course. We will ensure that." The un-worded threat hung in the air as the men bowed stiffly in a way that was clearly meant to mock, "Until later."

They left in the direction she had came, the words exchanged between them inaudible from the distance quickly growing between them.

What had she just done? No matter, that could wait for the moment.

"Elphie?"

She turned to see the woman hastily making her retreat.

"Elphaba!"

Either not hearing her – or choosing not to hear her – Elphaba disappeared around a hedge with not so much as a backward glance.


	13. Chapter 13

**I believe there will only be one more chapter of this story. I do not know when I will finish it as I am going to London for a few days next week for my birthday (which was earlier this month), so I will be unable to do any writing for five days. I will hopefully have it finished in the few days after I return.**

**As always, if there are any mistakes or you have any advice I will be very grateful for it.**

* * *

><p>She needed to find the girl involved in the whole mess. Surely she could shed some light on what had truly occurred, and if they were not leaving until the following day, which gave her time to find her. Time to try to put what had occurred between her and Elphaba to the back of her mind. Distracting herself with another task had always helped before, and she was certain it would help in the current situation she found herself in as well.<p>

Leaving without an Escort was not advised - or particularly allowed, especially after last time. Even so, what they did not know would not hurt them. She would not be long, though her disappearance would likely be noted. She could always claim she had been lost in the grounds, Sir Chuffrey would not be pleased, but that would be something she could easily handle.

All the roads seemed to join on to the Yellow Brick Road, and so she took her chances to travel in its direction, certain the girl would have had to travel that way.

She passed few people along the road, noting as she did the people in the surrounding almost or entirely empty fields. Others were moving a fallen tree, the only sign of damage in the area.

At one point she stopped in the shade of a tree, a young woman burdened with goods stumbled past, an older woman accompanying her travelled past at a more leisurely pace. Glinda took the chance to see if she knew of the girl's whereabouts.

"Have you seen the girl involved with it all?" She asked after a short exchange of pleasantries.

"Ah that girl. The Eminent weren't that bad if you ask me. My maid were gonna elope, now weren't that 'a been a problem." The woman muttered more to herself, her gaze flighty, "Shame if you ask me."

"Yes," Glinda repeated, "but have you seen the girl."

The woman's lips pursed, her friendliness seemingly spent for the day, "Aye, she went down here. Don't know where to."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Traditionally built Munchkin houses were a strange sight to behold, not something she would ever consider having been artistic or appealing at any time.<p>

Glinda stood on the threshold of one such building. She had been directed to the lone house with the yellow dome roof from a cluster of houses further up the road, apparently the girl had been offered a place to stay there while everyone tried to sort themselves – and everything else – out.

She rapped gently on the door, feeling surprisingly calm for a person intruding upon another. It had taken longer than she had anticipated to track the girl down. She spared a cautious glance around, thankfully, or perhaps not, the area was void of any other life.

"Oh." The man who answered the door looked familiar, perhaps about her age though his prematurely grey hair made him appear older. He straightened his glasses as if to check they were working correctly, and then it hit her, "Boq?"

Of all the chances in all of Oz, the girl had ended up with him. Of course he would open his home to her, that was the type of boy he had always been.

"Miss Glinda!" Boq's face was overtaken by a huge smile, "Come in, come in."

He gestured with his limbs wildly before realising he was still blocking the way; he jumped back and held the door aside for her.

Yes, he had outgrown his childish infatuation with her when she had become known simply as Glinda, but that did not mean he no longer held a special place for her, and perhaps she did for him. A platonic place of course.

The entrance to the house opened straight into the kitchen, not unusual in that type of accommodation. Boq rushed past grabbing plates of the table in order to deposit them with a clatter into the sink behind him.

The well kept house was built low and smelt of earth and fresh cooking, just what she expected from a farmer's home. It had a comforting air despite its lack of much needed amenities.

"Sorry about the mess," he ran a hand through his hair and bounced from foot to foot, "Excuse me a moment."

He turned to the open door to her left and called out that they had a guest, an annoyed huff was the reply accompanied only by the shuffle of feet on the wooden floor.

"What have I told you about shouting, you'll make him cry again." A familiar blonde woman made her way through the low doorway, her head tilted to the side to avoid banging it, "Oh, Miss Glinda! Oh sorry, should I call you Lady now or not, I –

"Glinda is fine Milla."

Milla smiled widely, rearranged the child in her arms and sat at the nearby table.

"Oh! I forgot to offer you a seat." Boq moved to pull a chair out for her, but she waved him aside. She needed no seat. He returned to Milla and placed his hand on her slim shoulder, looking the part of a very proud parent.

"I am sad to say I am here to see the girl."

"So you don't want anything to eat? I can send one of the children to get some ingredients from a neighbour," Milla informed with wide eyes.

"So you're not here to see us."

"Not this time I'm afraid, but perhaps next time." Glinda said fully sure that another meeting would not occur.

"No food then," Milla looked to the infant in her arms; a flash of upset crossed her face. Boq did not seem to notice.

"The girl – Dorothy's her name – is out back. We've let her stay in the barn while everything is being sorted; we have no room in the house as you can see." As if supporting his point a toddler and an older child ran screaming through the room.

"We adore her." The child waved its cubby arms at its mother's face, "I don't think it's the poor girls fault, she seems far too mild to do anyone harm on purpose."

Boq nodded his head in agreement to his wife's words.

"Poor Nessarose though," Said Milla not sounding the least bit sad, "Sure she was a bit of a tyrant, but she was doing the best she could considering the situation she inherited."

"But that still doesn't explain why she seceded from the rest of Oz. Not that I'm complaining – the price of our goods has risen greatly." Boq pushed his glasses up his nose from where they had slid, "It's just a shame the growing season was so poor."

"It was better than last year though." Milla interrupted, her free hand squeezing her husband's.

"Well that is true."

"And we avoided any serious damage from the storm."

Boq jerked hi s head in agreement.

The baby squirmed in Milla's arms, giving a whimper in the process, "Oh, you're hungry?"

Boq's eyebrows shot up, "I'll go and tell Dorothy that you are going to see her."

"That would be best."

Boq gave a boyish grin and hurried out of the open backdoor.

"He's always like that, don't worry, I'll wait until you are outside." Milla said with a smile, "I remember how squeamish you can be."

Glinda puzzled over Milla's words for a moment before their meaning became clear. Her cheeks warmed slightly in embarrassment, and she managed a gentle incline of her head in understanding.

Through the backdoor she saw more children run past in various states of dress.

"I never thought you would have so many children," Glinda said as way of conversation, "how on Oz do you keep count."

"Sometimes I forget how many we have myself," she responded with a bright laugh, rocking the stirring baby gently.

"I am pleased to see you so happy, after everything that happened with your parents." She should have kept in touch with her. She had always liked Milla, they had similar backgrounds, and she was always pleasant – more so than Pfannee.

The weight which had been plaguing her for the last few days returned to settle in her chest. She should have tried harder. She should not have sat idly by as things slid past. Things may have ended up differently if she had just _tried _for once.

"That means a lot Glinda," Milla gave another radiant smile that Glinda could not help but return.

* * *

><p>Careful of where she stepped, Glinda walked slowly to the barn near the house. Her hesitation was not in fear - what could be terrifying about a child after all? – but rather due to an uncertainty as to what it was she was actually doing there. What did she hope to achieve with this errant journey?<p>

The weathered wooden doors of the barn stood open, allowing the sun to enter the structure. Amongst the straw outside sat the girl, looking meek and vulnerable.

Spotting her, the girl scrambled to her feet, a small, agitated rat of an animal dropped to the ground in the process.

She shuffled clumsily on her feet, one moment appearing to curtsey, the other; her head bobbed awkwardly, "Miss Glinda?"

The girl did not have the dark skin of the Winkies, nor the rosy hue of the Quadlings or even the fairness of the Gillikinese. She was clearly not of Munchkin descent, but perhaps of Muckinlander...

No. Her accent. It was strange, completely foreign, and yet she was perfectly understandable. Well perhaps not completely foreign sounding, there was a certain familiarity about it, but she could not put her finger upon why.

Glinda responded with a nod of her head, "And you are?"

"Dorothy Gale, Miss."

Gale. Now that was interesting in more ways than one. A person could almost call it suspicious.

"You're the one who..." Glinda's brow furrowed as she struggled for a word, "appeared after the storm."

The girl looked downwards with a glum nod. Glinda followed her gaze to the shoes on her feet, to the shifting colours of Quadling glass. There was no mistaking those particular shoes.

The dog circled Dorothy's feet in a protective manner, as she jerked her head in agreement once more.

"Out of curiosity how did you end up with the shoes?" Perhaps Glinda was being too forward, but she had little time for pleasantries now, and – to some extent – she found something about the girl unnerving. Perhaps that was related to all the heresy surrounding her and her sudden, and dramatic, appearance.

"Someone gave them to me, they said I had a right to them. I didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice."

"They did?" Munchkins and their strange beliefs.

"Yes Miss." She responded, despite the question clearly being rhetorical.

Dorothy fidgeted on the spot, her wide eyes blinking rapidly.

"I didn't mean to. To do what happened, it was an accident. I would never hurt anyone. Once we had a bad year on the farm and Uncle Henry said we might have to eat Billinda, but I saved her. Oh I do hope they are all alright, that mean Mi –

With the smoothness that only a dignitary could process Glinda brushed over the girl's babbling.

"And where are you from?"

"Kansas, Miss."

"Cansus?" The girl made a noise of confirmation, "I have never heard of that place. Is it in Winkie Country?"

Glinda was not exactly worldly, but the name sounded like something from there.

Dorothy blinked at her, her mouth curling downwards at the corners, "No one has heard of it, and I haven't heard of a Winkie Country."

Glinda realised her mistake in referring to the Vinkus that way, but old habits were difficult to change. She shook her head slightly; the girl really did appear to be harmless. Harmless and lost.

Besides, how much control could one have over a flying house?

There was only one person she could think of that may be able to aid the girl. It was not the best solution to the problem, but little could be done. Her time was running short.

She bent down, her dress spreading around her like the topping on a cake.

It was a crazy idea, but it would offer some protection. It would help her; Glinda laid her hand on the shoes on the young girl's feet and whispered a string of words under her breath.

She had never put much stock in her Sorcery skills despite the insistence of others that she was powerful, a standout in her class. Elphaba would disagree on that, she still recalled – rather embarrassingly – a particular incident involving an exploding sandwich.

A protective spell too, just in case.

When she stood the girl blinked up at her with wide doe like eyes.

Oz was volatile; Elphaba's presence in Munchkinland was not helping. But, if she could force Elphaba to stay, she could very well have some sort of stabilising impact on Munchkinland itself. At least for those who liked Nessarose as a leader. Even if her ruling was more theocracy than anything else.

She could not think of a way to return someone home, not with her head so muddled with so many concerns, and her feeling so tense. She had no idea where home was for the girl.

"Go see the Wizard. He will be able to return you home," Glinda said, trying to sound as certain of her words as she could.

Smiling at the girl Glinda felt a bit better for reasons she could not comprehend. That was until the dog sniffed gruffly in her direction, its face pulled into a frown and its wiry hair stuck out.

She did not feel right letting a child wander through a country in dire straits, walking literally across it and straight into the arms of a man she knew in her heart she could not fully trust, despite her want to.

People seemed drawn to Dorothy, from what she had heard. They had a desire to protect her, she would be safe. Glinda was certain of that.

Even so, at least she had given her some form of protection.

* * *

><p>"Nanny?" It still seemed strange even after all the time that had passed to call her that, but Glinda had never inquired after the elderly woman's name, and in truth she doubted the woman remembered it herself.<p>

She had returned late the previous day, and fortunately no one saw need to question her on where she had been. There was only a small period of time left before they returned to the City; she was using those few short hours to find Elphaba. To have one last chance to talk things over. She had not expected to stumble across the elderly woman who had once been her guardian at University. In spite of the fact she knew she was around there somewhere.

"Is that you Galinda – or do you still prefer Glinda, acceptable I suppose, wanting to be named after a saint. Not that I know all that much about Saint Glinda though." Nanny huffed, looking exactly as she did all those years ago.

"How are you?" Was that an acceptable thing to say? "It was a good thing you were not with her that day."

"It depends on your attitude I would think," she replied with no obvious display of emotion either way.

"Different attitudes?" Glinda had never gotten a good grasp on Nanny's way of talking, or the vagueness with which she often spoke. Perhaps that is where Elphaba got it from.

"Blaming poor sweet Lurline for the whole sorry affair. It boils up the blood," Nanny placed her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out, "You must know Dearie, being a good old Lurlinest too."

"Well yes, no. Not really," she had never been that devote, not like others and it showed in her stammering uncertainty.

"What did you mean by differing attitudes," Glinda repeated in a vain attempt to obtain an answer.

"Oh this and that, makes a fat lot of sense to me, a fat lack of sense."

Was the old woman purposely ignoring her or had she gone senile, it was difficult to tell, especially as it was not that different from how she had always acted.

"Have you at least seen Elphaba?"

"Talking to her Father last I saw."

_Best not to interrupt_ that.

"Not as devout as he would like people to think, that man. The whole family is like that, it's a wonder it ain't driven poor old Nanny mad." Nanny gave her shoulder a distracted pat, "You should know."

"Thank you Nanny." Glinda said absentmindedly, what was her next move now?

"It's alright Dearie." Nanny responded with a look that clearly stated she wished to continue her bemoaning of the family she served. There was probably no one else she could talk to around there, or no one who would listen.

"I saw her in the corridor, back there." A voice piped up from behind her. Glinda turned to see Murin. How long she had been there, Glinda did not know, "I think that is who you are looking for, right Lady Glinda?"

Even without naming her, Glinda understood who Murin was referring to.

"Thank you," she said before leaving her maid with Nanny, walking in the direction Murin had indicated.

* * *

><p>In the end her search for Elphaba was fruitless. She did not want to be found and as such she would not be found. As Glinda stood in the entranceway of Elphaba's room she could only shake her head in a show of frustration and distract herself by other means, they would be leaving in a few short moments and she needed to move things along. There was no point moping because she was being given the cold shoulder. Elphaba would get over it. She always did.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Glinda left with the hope that Elphaba would be kept at Colwen Grounds, until she was able to return. In such a turbulent time she could only cling onto her previous hopes. She had not spoken to the other members of the impromptu government, and as such she could only pray that Nipp was just a power hungry Munchkin. An unfair representation of the group. She hoped that the others had different and more traditional views.

Her grip tightened on the strap of the bag in her lap, a dark thought emerging in the back of her mind. If the position of Eminent was abolished, Elphaba would have no liberties in the country. What could befall her if that happened Glinda did not wish to dwell upon. All she knew was that it would most definitely not be good.

The carriage shook as it rolled over a particularly bad bump, causing her to sway in her seat. If sleeping conditions were possible and she did not feel too on edge to sleep, a rest would be a suitable distraction. The disturbance did not appear to bother Murin, who was curled towards the window, and even Sir Chuffrey appeared to be on the edge of dosing, his chin almost pressing into his chest.

They all needed a proper rest, unfortunately rest was not an option for Glinda, not when swiftness was key. If word reached the Wizard that the person he was hunting was in Munchkinland – was the heir to the ruling body of the country – he could launch an attack with little substantial opposition within Loyal Oz. If what Sir Chuffrey has told her was true – and she was sure it was – it already seemed as if the Wizard was looking for an excuse to finally make his move regarding Munchkinland.

The impromptu government currently running Munchkinland would not keep quiet for long. Not if the information strengthened their position, or they could broker some sort of deal regarding Elphaba.

Her heart dropped in her chest at that thought. She had not previously considered _that_ particular possibility, and it turned her stomach. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and tried to watch the world pass by the window with a blank mind.

* * *

><p>He called for her in the afternoon of the following day. Glinda had been on tenterhooks from the moment they had returned, and even more so when she received her summons. She had spent the day fussing about over nothing, pacing frantically and just overall fidgeting, all in a fruitless effort to calm herself. The night had been just as restless, a fact that was clearly shown on her face, a fact that no amount of powder could mask.<p>

She had planned on arranging a meeting later that day if no news reached her, she had put it off and a part of her was thankful that it had not come to that. It made it all seem so much easier.

The escort was waiting for her as she left her home, her knuckles even paler than normal as she grasped the strap of her bag. It was the usual arrangement, nothing new or unexpected occurred. It was more than a little unsettling, though perhaps that had more to do with her having so little energy to spare, and so little patience left.

Once there she and her guide traipsed the familiar, yet impossible to remember, path to the room where she always met the Wizard.

Instead of having to wait as she usually did, when the door was opened she found the Wizard was pacing the length of the room, his head bowed in thought. At the sound of the door closing he looked up, his expression smoothing into one of pleasant companionship. His normal cheerful demeanour.

"Ah, Glinda my Dear."

In a few quick strides he was before her, gesturing to the sofa nearest to where she stood. He then retrieved two glasses and a bottle of wine from the drinks cabinet, pouring them both a drink before returning the bottle.

"Gillikinese," he informed as he took his place in the chair opposite, placing the glasses on the table between them. Just looking at the liquid gave her a headache, she was not in the right state for drinking that day.

"I do hope you have been well, I understand that such a journey must have been exhausting for you." He sounded completely understanding, and for a moment she wondered if he had been on a similar journey.

"I have yet to rest properly, hopefully I will get that chance soon."

The Wizard gave her a nod of sympathy, "I am certain you will soon, this won't take long I'm sure."

Glinda shifted in her seat, her eyes dropping to her bag for a moment before settling back on the task at hand.

"How was Munchkinland?" The Wizard's arms rested comfortably on the armrests of his chair, it almost seemed as if they were just having a companionable chat, rather than something tied more into politics.

"Surprisingly mild," she brushed a loss curl away from her forehead, she had not had the patience for it to be fixed properly that morning, and Murin had been half asleep from what little attention she had paid, "In all aspects."

Tilting his head, the Wizard made a rumble of a sound to show he was listening.

"Things are as you would expect."

"There is nothing I should know?" He reached forward, picked up his glass and took a sip of the Gillikinese wine.

"Nothing that springs to mind."

The Wizard lent back into his chair, his fingers steepled for a moment before he relaxed, "Of course."

Silence permeated the room, there was rarely such a prolonged stretch in their meetings and Glinda was unsure what to do. She found herself looking for the source of a ticking sound – the only audible noise – but she located nothing.

"The girl caught in the middle of all of this arrived this morning." He scratched her chin, his gaze directed at the corner of the room as he spoke, "She arrived faster than I could have imagined possible."

It almost sounded as if he had been expecting her, had the men he sent followed her when she went to see the girl? Or had they been there all along? Did he even know she had spoken to her?

"From what I saw people feel an uncanny urge to assist her."

"Well she did have assistance," he said with a low chuckle. "An odd group of, if you can believe it, a Lion, a man covered in metal, and a man apparently made of straw. It all seemed like a clever trick to me, but they seemed convinced of their forms and their wants."

"Their wants?"

"They asked me to solve their problems. I have no clue as to why, I'm not some miracle medicine man."

_I wonder where they got the idea he would solve their problems...ah..._

She had never intended to give the girl such an impression, but she was young. Glinda should have seen that as a likely occurrence, _I've never had any luck with children._

Still, she was home now. That was the important thing.

"How she got here is awfully mysterious, she herself had no solid answers. It is all awfully suspicious."

"I believe her to be harmless," Glinda's eyes widened slightly, "from what I heard. Thankfully that whole mess has been sorted now."

"Yes. That much was obvious," his lips pursed, his brow twitching down before he looked calm once more, "I need you to remove the shoes."

She had not been sent home yet? Because of the shoes?

"Why do you need a pair of shoes?" She said with a vapid laugh, "They're useless to you."

"Munchkins are a suppositious lot, within certain dedicated groups they are a symbol of their departed leader."

_He believes they will strengthen his position_, Glinda concluded, though she was sure the groups he alluded to were low in number. The impact they would have would surely be very limited.

"Why would you need them? I doubt they have that sort of reach throughout the whole of the country." The Wizard listened with narrowed eyes, "Besides, how exactly would you go about using them. With ownership of them, and the girl gone they may think you had a hand in the death of their former Eminent, or even disposed of the girl they feel so drawn to."

Even as she spoke, Glinda knew that what she was saying may not result in what she wanted. Such actions could provoke Munchkinland into an attack on the City, and naturally a retaliation would be acceptable in such a situation. The Wizard liked things to occur on his say, that was the only hope she had that her ploy would work.

The only sound between them was the ticking she had heard before.

The Wizard finally broke the silence after giving a short, reluctant nod, "I suppose you have a point. You always have a point. It would be useful to have them, but there are more important things to find, they would make only a small impact in the grand scheme of things. No, we can deal with things without them."

Relief washed over Glinda, she had not noticed her heart rate had risen until it began returning to normal. Things had been prolonged, for at least a little while longer.

"So you can send her home now."

"Well," he tugged at his collar, and ran a hand over his jacket in an unneeded attempt to smooth it, "I need you to send the girl home, I'm sure you have knowledge of a spell that will work wonders."

Glinda could not repress the look of confusion that appeared on her face, "Why do you need me? surely you can do something." _That is why I sent her._

"Well you of all people should know just how busy I am!" He said almost cheerily, "I can't cater to the needs of just one person."

Glinda understood his reasons to an extent, but he was more powerful than her, more powerful than any of the others she knew who had magical ability, "But...I cannot send her home if I do not know where home is."

Sorcery did not work that way, everyone who had the ability knew that.

"Kansas didn't she say?" He replied undaunted, his gaze drifting off once again.

"Well yes, but I do not know where that is." She repeated with more force behind her words. To make sure their meaning was properly conveyed.

"It's only Kansas." He spoke with familiarity. "It can't be all that hard to send her back."

"Surely you know Sorcery does –

It was then it all slotted into place. The distracted behaviour, the lack of knowledge, the fact he was the only male many had ever heard of who had magical ability. Everything.

He had no power.

The full realisation hit Glinda like a bucket of icy water, washing over her, making her skin prickle.

"You know nothing."

Her voice was soft, too soft for him to realise what she knew.

"I know enough."

Elphaba was right. He was nothing but a trickster.

"You have no power." His eyes widened, sweat breaking across his brow, "You are nothing but a trickster."

That was what Elphaba had been trying to tell her, she had just been too thick-skulled to understand or take in what she had meant.

"Pay no attention to those vicious rumours Glinda, you know better than that."

"Then levitate that glass." She gestured to her untouched wine glass. A simple act of sorcery, any novice could do it, and he was apparently no novice. She had seen – or so she thought – that for herself.

"Well I can't just do that now. I need to prepare myself, come by my meeting room later if you feel this inane need for me to _prove_ myself." He chuckled humourless, his face turning an unsightly red, not too different to the wine sitting between them.

The meeting room. The only sorcery she had ever seen him conduct had been in there, and she was sure the same was true of others who had met him.

Glinda shook her head in disbelief, he had fooled them all so completely. Perhaps they were all blinded to the truth, just as others had said.

"No. There is no need, the truth is clear."

"What truth? What could you possibly mean?" He went to stand, his attention focused on the door where she knew guards waited, but he stopped, thinking better of it.

If he was outed as a fraud then people may think for themselves, after realising how easily they were to trick and sway. A better leader could take his place, someone who would not use certain populations as scapegoats for their own failures, someone who would not make false promises and insurances. Someone who would not invoke a war to feed their own selfish – yet unobvious – means. He was manipulating them all.

The words came to her naturally.

"You have built me up to be an important figure to the public. They listen to me, they believe me, while many are beginning to question you. The skirmishes on the border with Munchkinland, forcibly recruiting their sons into the Army," who ever said she did not pay attention to recent goings-on? It was easy to use her mind to piece things together now. "Who do you think they will believe out of the two of us? You did your job too well I would imagine."

His face twitched, all humour, whether real or not had disappeared in the blink of an eye. "I think not, we both know who truly holds the power here."

Glinda dismissed his words, directing her gaze instead to her handbag. There was one other thing. From the corner of her eye she saw another twitch pass across the Wizard's face, his gaze shifting to the door once more. Even so, she felt no panic, he could not afford for her to be imprisoned or made a traitor. Not in the present situation.

With measured movements she opened her bag – an action that caused the Wizard to lean forward, focusing his attention entirely on her – and retrieved the by now familiar item from inside. It had come to her suddenly, where she knew it from, and for once she followed through with her suspicions.

Elphaba would forgive her eventually. She prayed she would. It was not like she would have handed it over if Glinda had asked, at least that is what Glinda had used to try to reason with herself. It was when she stood on the threshold of Elphaba's room, the bottle catching the sunlight, that she had made her sudden rash decision, and as she had hurriedly slipped the item amongst her belongings it had hit her. Elphaba had once told her about it, long ago in the dusty past. It had been her Mother's.

"This," she held the bottle up high, the light from the window striking it, making the green of the glass seem to glow, "belongs to the woman you are hunting."

Glinda felt strangely confident as she flaunted what she had and knew. As she waited for his response.

His mouth gapped, his normally unflappable nature finally dissolved into seemingly nothing.

"How did you – it can't be..." His eyes widened further than she had ever seen, his fingers digging into the material covering his knees, "...that's impossible."

"So my theory was correct, this did come from you."

He adverted his eyes, and spoke as if she had said nothing, "It can't be, nothing like that exists in Oz."

When she spoke again she ensured her voice was louder and stronger, to make sure her words would register with him.

"I remember hearing stories of how you arrived, some said from another land entirely. Just where are you from? Ev? Ix?" Very few had ever made it to the lands outside of Oz – the deserts were too harsh from what she had heard – but he had practically flew into the country. It was not too outlandish, but would people from there look like Ozians? Or would their appearances be vastly different? Sometimes she wished she knew more about life sciences and geography.

"No..." His shoulders slumped, his chin almost hitting his chest, "I'm from somewhere much further away. Much further."

How could she be so dim? Now she knew where she had heard that accent before.

"You are from the same place as the girl Dorothy." It was not a question, "That explains so much."

"Does it." He gritted his teeth in a moment of anger, before seeming resigning to what was occurring, "I am from somewhere near to where she is from. I had a crate of those with me, I kept them for special occasions. Only for myself."

He held a shaking hand across the space between them, and with more than a little reluctance Glinda passed the bottle to him.

"This bottle..." He turned it over in his hand, treating as if it were some precious stone. Familiarity firmly written across his face.

"Belonged to her mother," Glinda informed him, feeling no particular emotion.

The implications surrounding Melena Thropp being in procession of the item were confirmed, the blood draining from his face.

"...Once...it was only once." His voice drifted in and out of hearing, barely audible even at it loudest.

She was surprised to see regret cross his features, having had no children of her own Glinda was certain that she could never fully understand what that knowledge would do to a person. The knowledge you could have, and had, tried to harm or kill your own flesh and blood. That you had made an enemy of them.

"They have not got her yet," his voice was weak, much like his true self, "I can reverse everything."

Sorrow for harming a child would not – Glinda felt – change a person's entire set of beliefs. He would continue deceiving everyone, he would continue pointless wars and discrimination, all once the shock had worn off. Glinda was not one to care for these matters, or so she had always told herself, but for Elphaba she would do what she could. She would always do what she could.

"Have you not thought of the repercussions? The public would still see her as an enemy, it is common belief now, or did you forget how effective propaganda is? And you will continue your reign, you will continue your laws and discrimination and deceitfulness, she will never stop fighting you, you know. You have made yourself an enemy of your only child. How does that truly feel?" She spoke on a whim, unsure of the certainty and truthfulness of her words. Even so –

She had never made someone look so defeated.

* * *

><p>The Wizard would leave, and she could only hope Oz would be better for it. She had feared he may grasp to anything that would gain him some semblance of power back, and so she saw the girl one last time. She had been waiting nearby with her odd friends, and so Glinda had reversed most of the spells she has placed on the footwear. Just in case.<p>

By the time, or _if_ he ever noticed it would be too late, the shoes would be as useless to him as they ought to have been from the beginning. He would be gone and would stay gone, and now perhaps Oz would return to how it was before he had arrived. How it seemed to be in the stories her father had shared with her.

As they left the Palace, Glinda had informed her driver to take her to the nearest park instead, and with a quizzical look he had obeyed.

Everything was still a blur, the Wizard's speech as he stepped down. It had been sudden, rushed, and not at all clear. The words of his council, her mind had yet to catch up with it all. It was getting late, but she knew what she had to do.

She remembered clearly that members of a certain position were allowed to use Pfenix for transport in emergencies, and what she was about to embark on could easily be classed as an emergency. If worded in a certain way.

It would be quicker than a carriage, that much she was certain of. She needed to be as swift as possible, there was so much left to do. In truth, she knew logically that running off on this particular little whim of hers was foolish, she should have been arranging – or rather have others arrange – what was needed with her promotion. She seemed to be resigned to always being a figurehead for someone else. A sad truth.

Her driver had taken her straight to the stables near the middle of the park, a Gamekeeper loitered nearby, his attention not completely directed at the new arrival.

Shifting awkwardly on the balls of his feet the Gamekeeper offered a weary greeting. Glinda got straight to the point, explaining unnecessarily why she needed this particular mode of transport – or rather what she wanted him to hear.

The Gamekeeper jerked his head over his shoulder before she was even halfway through her rehearsed explanation.

"It's back there, there isn't much you have to do." And with that he returned to leaning on his broom with a mournful look.

A lake sat in a dip near to the stable, a large wooden platform hanging over it. The stable itself was sturdy and well kept, though the scent of straw was a little overpowering, and more than a little reminiscent of her home.

She had never seen a Pfenix in the flesh, so despite the worries and concerns racing through her mind she still felt a hint of childlike intrigue at the prospect.

In the middle of the stable sat the Pfenix, she had never seen a bird so large. The size of an horse she would think, its feathers the colour of sunsets. The beauty displayed in pictures and stories did the bird no true justice.

_Bird._ She corrected herself though it felt a crime to refer to such a magnificent creature as just a 'bird' or 'Bird'.

It opened an eye to survey her, an endless dark expanse amongst the reds and oranges, and yet not frightening.

Glinda found she had to clear her throat before she was able to speak, "I was wondering if you could take me to Munchkinland. Colwen Grounds in particular. And back of course."

"Of course." The Pfenix responded, her – for that was clear now – voice was soothing, almost musical in sound. Oddly Glinda found that it put her at ease, her tenseness fading if only for a moment. "There is no need to ask."

To see such a magnificent creature caged caused an unfamiliar feeling to bloom within her chest.

The Pfenix stood, fluffing her feathers to free herself of any rogue strands of straw, and moved past Glinda with wobbling steps. She was definitely not built for the ground. Glinda followed behind somewhat concerned the Pfenix would fall at any moment.

They emerged from the dim of the stable into the soon to be waning light of the afternoon, their steps taking them up the ridged ramp leading to the platform overhanging the lake.

The Gamekeeper kept a lazy gaze upon them, swotting occasionally at the air near his ear.

Once at the top, the Pfenix bent down until the tips of her outstretched wings touched the wood of the platform, it took a moment for Glinda to realise the intention behind the movement.

It was not easy to climb in a dress and heels.

Glinda managed to get out a thank you just before the Pfenix began to move.

The platform looked far too short for a running start to Glinda, so she hung on perhaps a bit too tightly, her body pressed a bit too close to the Pfenix's back, and tried her hardest to put her trust in the Bird. The Pfenix's wings moved in large swoops and with a few long strides the surface of the lake shot up towards them, sending an icy spike of fear through Glinda's chest, but just as sharply as it grew it shrank away.

Glinda struggled to keep the contents of her stomach firmly in place.

* * *

><p>The higher they rose the colder the day became – not that there was much day left – the mild chill intensified until it bit at Glinda's exposed skin. She risked freeing a hand from her grip on the Pfenix to pull her cloak tighter around her frame, hoping for it to act as a more efficient barrier against the weather.<p>

The Pfenix landed with surprising softness on the edge of a clump of trees in the gardens of Colwen Grounds. Landing elsewhere was preferable, she did not want them thinking she was part of some elaborate plot to damage the government, but with this way there was less of a distance to travel. There was also the plus that she would likely not be accosted by Nipp, that was one Munchkin she never wanted to meet again. She reminded herself once more of her need to be swift, dwelling on thoughts and hesitating would be of no use.

Ignoring the needle-like feeling that had begun prickling her skin, Glinda jumped down as gracefully as she could. She found herself falling back for a moment against warm feathers, as her knees threatened to give out.

After a long moment the Pfenix twitched her wing in an approximation of a nudge, "Are you feeling well?"

The Pfenix's soothing tone did just that, calmed Glinda once more. "I am fine, I have not travelled this way before. The after-effects caught me off guard."

"Yes, it can do that. My apologies for not warning you, I was unaware."

From where she was standing Glinda saw the Pfenix's eyelid flutter across her visible eye, in what was similar to a tired blink. The unexpected feeling of guilt welled up in Glinda's gut again, they had shared so few words, but the Pfenix had seemed kind to her, shockingly so, "I feel as if –

"We Pfenix have a large amount of stamina – or so we are told. It's been so long since I last spread my wings."

Were Pfenix capable of reading minds? Glinda smiled brightly at her despite the feelings of anxiety that were steadily returning.

"I did not think to ask your name," if she would not accept her thanks, the least she could do was inquire upon something a future friend would.

"There is no need. I will await your return." Though physically unable to smile the Pfenix still appeared to be doing so. Glinda returned the expression as the Pfenix fluffed her feathers before tucking her head beneath her wing, becoming still.

* * *

><p>"Do you know how hard it is to find you?"<p>

"Perhaps I would rather not be found."

_This still?_

Elphaba turned stubbornly from the door where Glinda was standing. Glinda had been welcomed in by what she assumed to be the new concierge, he had looked stunned when he saw her, but directed her to Elphaba's room in spite of that. She remembered were it was, but she allowed herself to be guided with the warning that Elphaba was likely not there.

She had more or less barged her way in, or rather had entered the room without knocking, after ensuring the man who had shown her to the room had gone.

Her heart had leapt when she saw Elphaba was actually there, her expression twitching once before settling into a look of annoyance – albeit softer than it once was.

Glinda took a steadying breath, despite her need to speak to Elphaba she had not taken the time to think over what she would say. The concerns muddling her mind prevented that. So she started with the most obvious things she could say:

"What I did was wrong, I know that, and I'm sorry Elphie. I was only trying to do what I thought was best for you." She plucked at the edge of her cloak, Elphaba's face now impassive, "I have been trying to apologise since it happened."

"How could you possibly think that keeping my sister's death from me would be for the best?" Elphaba's face scrunched up almost into a sneer, her eyes holding a harden glaze that she had rarely seen before.

Glinda felt her energy drain from her, the events of the past few days seemingly to suddenly catch up to her, "I just did, I can't explain it."

"You've never thought over your actions, and you still don't." Despite how Elphaba's voice lashed at her, Glinda did not feel emotion either way, the exhaustion she felt seemingly dulling it all.

"You know that isn't true." Well, when she was younger it may have been, but not now!

"How could you possibly think, no, of course you didn't think. You never do."

"Because I lo-

Glinda paused for an intake of breath, now was not the time to dredge all of that up. Elphaba knew it all anyway.

"You...you know me. Underneath your anger you know why I did it."

There was a long stretch of silence between them, and for a few short moments Elphaba's dark gaze flickered away. Her posture loosened a fraction, but her jaw remaining tight.

With nothing more being forthcoming, Glinda took it to be the first step on the stage to forgiveness, whether Elphaba understood that herself, Glinda was not sure. Similar things had happened in their past, and Glinda still knew all the signs.

"Perhaps." Elphaba looked distracted for a moment, her gaze slightly off centre, "Perhaps I do, but that does not excuse the stupidity of your actions."

"I fully understand that," Glinda felt a small smile spread across her face. This was good, things were righting themselves as she knew they would. It was much better than letting them both stew in their respective feelings. There were also other things Elphaba needed to know, and they too should be told as soon as possible, "They are planning on abolishing the position of Eminent, and placing a ruling government in its stead."

A line formed between Elphaba's eyebrows, but disappeared quickly. She spoke with more of her familiar strength, "The position of Eminent is abolished when I say it is."

"I thought you would be overjoyed by the idea of a government governing Munchkinland." Glinda replied, unintentionally returning to a teasing tone that had not been used in what felt too long.

"Work on your word choice." Elphaba's brow had creased in her usual look of concentration, her words holding no malice, "Like I said, the position will be abolished when I say it is."

What crazed idea did she have now? Glinda shook her head, a motion that made Elphaba's expression change slightly. At least this way Elphaba will stay, at least for a little while. Surely she would be safer there until everything was sorted out in the rest of Oz.

Elphaba was still hurting over her sister's death, she would never say that out loud of course, but Glinda had her way of telling. Anyone who truly knew her could see that.

_Perhaps she would feel better if she knows for sure it was an accident._ Elphaba could be shockingly paranoid, perhaps the Wizard was right when he said Munchkinlanders were a suppositious – and in turn suspicious – lot.

"I saw the girl before I left. I was going to tell you, but I could not find you."

"You did." Elphaba answered vaguely, her words neither a question or a statement.

"I am positive what occurred was just a cruel twist of fate, a case of – if I remember correctly – being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Elphaba's head twisted to gaze behind her for a brief moment, the glow from the gas lighting highlighting her skin in a striking way.

"And you didn't think to retrieve my property."

_Property? _The girl had nothing but the clothes on her back, the yapping mutt and the shoes on her feet, _Oh?_

Surely Elphaba would not be hung up on something so infantile, something so petty.

_I couldn't have misread her, surely._

"How did she end up with them in the first place? What sort of person pries shoes of a dead woman's feet?" Elphaba's shoulders had hunched up, and her face creased up into a look of disgust and indignation.

"Perhaps there is more to it than that," if she was not going to accept that it was an accident – as she had brushed aside what Glinda had said – than what was the point of explaining everything else? In her present state it was useless, until Elphaba had calmed and her mind was no longer solely focused on what it was, Glinda would have to wait to tell her.

"I understand desperation but that is going too far." She wasn't even listening to her.

"Look around Elphie, this place is filled with things to remember her by." Glinda spread her arms as if to reinforce the point, her handbag dangling from one hand, "Take her bible. Lurline knows she treasured it enough."

But this was not about sentimental items, as she had thought before Elphaba was not a sentimental being. This was about something much more personal, something she had seen all those years ago at university, to Elphaba's reaction to the gift her father sent her sister. Something rooted deep in her past.

"A material possession – memorable or not – will not make him love you anymore than he does."

Elphaba's expression, which had smoothed into one of indifference, gave way if only for a second.

"It's too late now anyway. He left in a balloon, I don't know where to, he took the girl and that yappy thing with him." A brief twitch of an eyebrow told Glinda she was not being clear, "The Wizard. He has left."

Not the best arrangement and one that most definitely left Glinda with a bitter taste at the back of her mouth.

"I almost feel sorry for her." Elphaba crossed her arms, her fingers gripping tightly at the material covering her arms, "He is really gone?"

Glinda nodded, curls falling into her eyes, she brushed them back with her free hand, "I have taken over as temporary Throne Minster, until everyone collects themselves and can put everything back into place. His council of men being the ones who selected me, I did not volunteer, nor could I really refuse. Who even knows what will happen, I could end up being a permanent fixture for all I know."

"You are popular enough."

"It may only be a short time, but I plan to right things."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"First off the situation surrounding you. Then the Banns, the unnecessary building of the Army, the situation with Munchkinland. That will be much easier if I had someone in charge who I can work with." _Someone who isn't Nipp_.

"Me you mean. Do you really think they will let you?"

"No. But I can try, it may be ingrained in the public's psyche by now – don't look at me like that, you know full well I have a brain – but I am certain I can do something."

"Do what you want, I won't stop you." In spite of her words there was a glimmer of something akin to pride in Elphaba's gaze, "It is late. Should you not be returning home, or on second thoughts staying the night. It is late, and you're on your own. Or so it seems. It is not safe to travel on your own."

A tempting offer, but she would rather not stay in that building and there was still so much to do, "I cannot, not at the moment. I am needed."

"And you always will be."

Elphaba turned her head, but offered Glinda a small curl of her lip, causing warmth to bloom in Glinda's chest. She had done the right thing after all, it was not a wasted charge into the night. Things were righted once more, and this time she would be sure to maintain their bond, unlike last time. Even if she had much less time available to her now.

"Well...I will see you soon then," but as Glinda turned to the closed door she remembered something. She turned back quickly to see Elphaba gazing at her curiously.

"Oh, I almost forgot, but...I'm sorry, but I..." Glinda trailed off, her eyes averting as she dug through her bag retrieving what she had taken.

She held the bottle out between them, Elphaba's eyebrows twitched then dropped low, her lip curling back down. The object was snatched from Glinda's outstretched hand, Elphaba turning her back and returning her possession to its rightful place.

"Why would you take it?" Her voice was cold, completely detached from how it had been not a minute before.

"I..." She could not bring herself to say it, she felt unable to, her mouth dry and throat clogged. He was long gone by now, who besides her knew the truth? Who besides her needed to know the truth?

It would be better for Elphaba if she continued believing what she always had. Both her and her father. They could mend their relationship, become closer over their joint loss.

"I don't know, it was on a whim. I'm sorry." Elphaba's narrowed gaze caused Glinda to shift on her feet, her shoes digging dents into the carpeted floor, "I didn't think."

"No. I don't suppose you did." There was still that coldness. A coldness worse than what she had experience up in the sky. It bit not only at her skin, but under it too.

Clearly Elphaba had no intention of turning to face her again, her form strong and almost frightening in its intensity.

Unable to bare the weight pressing down on her Glinda tried to escape, but as she reached for the handle of the door she stopped midway through the motion.

She spun on her heel, her words tearing from her throat.

"Oh Elphie..."

Elphaba's shoulders jerked, her fingers appearing to now dig painfully into her arms.

"I would prefer if you left..." Glinda forcibly swallowed, feeling much like a wave of sickness had just washed over her, "..._Lady_ Glinda."

The title was like the last straw on the donkey's back.

She was a grown woman! She should not react this way. Drawing a trembling breath she tried to control herself, her eyelashes fluttered in an effort to stem the water building within her eyes, her nails bit neat crescent moons into the palms of her hands as her body began to shake.

"I will...I'll see you then." She forced her feet to carry her the short distance to the door, she struggled to lift her hand to its handle, "Soon I hope."

There was no response, no movement. Nothing. It was like talking to a room void of life.

The door closed behind her with a muffled click.

* * *

><p>If the Pfenix saw the change in her demeanour she chose to say nothing, just bowed her head and shifted her body to allow for Glinda to clamour upon her back.<p>

"It is late, I will be careful." Glinda found no words, so instead gave her thanks by running her hands through the Pfenix's head feathers, a gesture she did not think to be offensive.

Feeling the buildings fade from sight, their little lights like stars in the distance, lifted a weight from her chest. Unfortunately, she knew it would manoeuvre itself back into her chest when she had time to process what had occurred that day and night.

She sat with her back straight, her hands gripped loosely. She would do as she said. She would reverse the Banns with or – far more probably – without the support needed. The public were perhaps too stuck in their ways now, but they would have to learn. They would learn what she said was the truth, and those that did not abide the way they should would be made aware of their errors. She would ensure that.

The Wizard's Council would be lost as to what to do. Before their presence seemed to only be for the purpose of appearances, even so once they found their feet they would try to tell her what to do, that was obvious. Unfortunately for them she had had enough of little old men telling her what to do. Putting words into her mouth. Turning her into a puppet. She was her own person, an individual, she had her own mind and she could be or do whatever she wanted to. She needn't live as the figure she had always been told she should be.

It would not last long, not if the Council had their way, but she would try her best to fix things. She would try her hardest. And she would succeed.

Her face and hands were bright red with the cold, she could see that even in the weak light of the moon at her back, but she felt none of it. She saw none of it. Her cloak fell free from her sides, flowing out behind her like wings in the night. Her mind consumed by one thought, and one thought only.

_Come what may and Hell to pay._

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides* Are you going to throw rocks at me now?<strong>

**Well it is done now, I never planned for this to be more than a oneshot, but I believe it has helped improve my writing. Improvements I hope will be seen in future work of mine. I do have other stories I was working on before this that I can now work on again, two are multi-chapter Gelphie. There are also drabbles for Gelphie and FemShep/Liara, and I am planning on writing multi-chapter stories for some other pairings, but I am only at the planning stage for them.**

**Hopefully when I get around to posting the multi-chapter stories I will be able to keep to a strict schedule, rather than the random updates of this story.**

**As always, if you have any advice on how to improve my writing or story, or just want to tell me you hate/like it, or whatever do not be afraid to do so.**

**Until next time. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
